Bet that
by Kekkei Genkai
Summary: Traduction du texte de Obsession No Es Amor, avec son autorisation, évidemment! Fugaku décide qu'il est temps pour ses fils de se trouver des copines. Mais il ne sait pas qu'ils éprouvent des désirs incestueux.
1. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin

**Je voudrais juste préciser que je n'ai aucun droit sur cette fiction, écrite par Obsession No Es Amor. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1

Bet that

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Je suis un homme simple, je ne demande rien de plus que de voir mes enfants se marier, et je suis déjà trop vieux pour continuer à attendre. J'ai moi-même attendu trop longtemps avant de me marier et d'avoir des enfants, et même si ma Mikoto est plus jeune que moi, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je sais que mon fils aîné a seulement vingt-deux ans et qu'il souhaite vivre sa vie comme il le veut et à son propre rythme, mais je sais aussi que mon garçon mérite une bonne femme à ses côtés comme mon épouse Mikoto. J'aime mon premier fils, il est ma fierté, mais il peut être si inculte en ce qui concerne les affaires d'homme, l'une d'entre elle étant l'amour.

Mon frère s'est bien moqué de moi quand son propre fils, Shisui, s'est marié à une prestigieuse et adorable jeune femme, qui présentent maintenant leur enfant à toute la famille. Même ce pleurnichard d'Obito a réussi à se marier et à fonder une famille, et pour le moment mon fils qui est si chéri et adulé par la population féminine a décidé de ne pas se ranger. Parfois il me rend confus et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui cloche chez lui. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'interférer dans sa vie, mais ce n'est pas la seule vie dans laquelle j'ai l'intention d'interférer, car j'ai aussi décidé de le faire dans celle de mon plus jeune fils.

Celui-ci est et a toujours été plus attaché à sa mère qu'à son propre père mais, grâce à cela, je sais qu'il comprend les émotions des femmes et qu'il est plus au courant de comment s'accoupler. Et même s'il refuse de s'approcher de personnes de sexe féminin et qu'il qualifie les filles qui viennent en masse pour le harceler d'« ennuyantes », il a dix-neuf ans et il serait censé avoir déjà commencé à s'établir. Traitez-moi de fou ou de n'importe quoi d'autre si vous voulez, mais j'ai décidé de quand et avec qui ils allaient ce marier. Vous comprenez?

Puisqu'ils ne choisissent pas, j'ai décidé de le faire à leur place.

J'ai choisi deux jeunes femmes de vingt-et-un ans, pas trop vieilles pour mon plus vieux et mon plus jeune a besoin d'un femme plus mûre dans sa vie. Une magnifique blonde pleine de succès et une splendide jeune fille aux cheveux roses, ces deux femmes me semblent parfaites pour mes fils et tout dépend de laquelle chacun choisira. Nous sommes des Uchiha et ce nom doit être perpétré. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui apprécient de se mêler trop des affaires des autres mais cette fois-ci je sens que je dois le faire. Ce sera simplement une petite poussée dans cette direction.

Dans le meilleur des mondes d'ici la fin de l'année j'entendrai les cris de nouveaux-nés, mes petits-enfants.

Mon nom n'est pas Uchiha Fugaku pour rien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Itachi était debout dans le bureau de son père pendant que le vieil homme y était assis et tirait des bouffées d'une de ses cigarettes que sa mère haïssait tant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher cet homme de faire ce qu'il voulait, et Itachi ne pouvait pas aider mais se demander quand il allait mourir. L'homme avait presque atteint les quatre-vingt-dix ans et ne montrait aucun signe de mort proche. Et après comment sa mère pourrait-elle se marier à un homme, elle qui était à peine entrée dans la cinquantaine?

« Est-ce qu'on peut se dépêcher s'il te plaît père, j'aimerais partir tout de suite ». Itachi se plaignit une autre fois : « De toute façon, après quoi attends-tu, bordel? ». Fugaku expulsa la fumée de ses poumons alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son fils. Il savait que la prochaine chose qu'il dirait allait le mettre en rogne et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les deux frères se détestaient ainsi. Il espérait aussi que ça les aiderait à surmonter leurs différences, à moins qu'ils ne se battent pour la même fille. Bon, allons-y.

« Ton frère », répondit-il simplement. Il se tourna, manquant complètement le regard effrayé et la petite rougeur sur le visage d'Itachi. « Je sais que toi et Sasuke ne vous entendez pas très bien pour une quelconque et étrange raison, mais je te prie de le supporter pour le moment.» Itachi abattit son poing sur le bureau et Fugaku soupira, pensant que c'était dû à la colère. De son côté, Itachi était en pleine confusion, il n'avait aucun moyen de se contrôler en voyant le garçon. Cet enfant était un péché fait de chair, et quand son père prononça ce nom qu'il souhaitait ardemment ne pas entendre, il sentit son cœur galoper dans sa poitrine et à la pensée que Sasuke serait bientôt ici il devint nerveux au point d'avoir les paumes moites. Tout cela était entièrement de la faute de Sasuke.

On entendit bientôt un bruit de pas léger sur le plancher de bois et le cliquettement des nombreuses ceintures qui ornaient les hanches de Sasuke, puis la porte s'ouvrit. « Sasuke, viens ici et assieds-toi tout de suite, jeune homme. » Sasuke fit ce que l'on lui demandait mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent quand il vit son frère aîné.

« Oh, salut Itachi » dit-il d'une voix où perçait une hostilité blessante, mais Itachi tint bon.

« Imbécile d'Otouto » Itachi eut un petit sourire narquois et bientôt une sorte de compétition débuta avec Sasuke qui affichait un regard méprisant et Itachi qui se tenait de dos et affichait une indifférence absolue.

« Oh mon Dieu, je jurerais que cet enfer vient de geler ». Les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur père avec une légère curiosité. Sasuke n'était toujours pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait été convoqué ici et pourquoi son frère l'était aussi. Il le détestait! Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait mais en même temps ce même type était le seul qui occupait constamment ses pensées, la plupart du temps à des moments inappropriés. Je veux dire, qui a déjà fait des rêves érotiques avec son frère ou encore songé à son frère en prenant sa douche?! Peut-être qu'il était le seul à souffrir de cette maladie mentale. Mais tout ça restait entièrement de la faute à Itachi. « Vous deux n'avez pas de prix, mes enfants, tout simplement pas de prix » L'homme eut un petit rire.

Aussitôt que Sasuke prit un siège et que Fugaku fut certain qu'il avait leur attention, il commença à parler : « Bien. J'ai un travail pour vous deux, et pendant que vous l'effectuerez vous vivrez sous le même toit… Encore une fois, je vous prie de bien vous entendre, votre mère ne sera pas là pour vous tirer les oreilles. » Sasuke et Itachi regardaient leur père, en état de choc, alors qu'il continuait son petit discours. « Vous deux allez prendre soin de Mesdemoiselles Haruno Sakura et Yamanaka Ino… »

Sasuke et Itachi regrettèrent soudainement d'être venus ici.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissons le jeu de l'amour commencer. Après tout, j'ai dit que tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire était de leur donner une poussée et c'est la plus grande que je pouvais leur donner. Les pères des filles ont aussi accepté mes conditions et n'en peuvent plus d'attendre que leurs filles soient mariées à d'aussi bons jeunes hommes.

J'espère avoir quelques petits-enfants qui amèneront à nouveau de la vie dans cet immense manoir. Je sais que ma Mikoto en serait ravie, et à a fin votre opinion n'importera pas. Maintenant que je suis seul je peux faire une sieste, mes enfants sont finalement en train de chercher l'amour dans le dans le monde extérieur. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux.


	2. De tout nouveaux coups

**Je n'ai aucun droit, autant sur l'histoire que sur les personnages (je sais, c'est triste…).**

**Je dois aussi préciser que c'est un UA, les personnages sont donc dans notre monde à nous.**

Chapitre II

Bet that

De tout nouveaux coups

Le soleil tapait fort sur une élégante Mercedes noire qui filait dans le stationnement bondé de l'immeuble à appartements. L'endroit était immense et mis à part la couleur marron de ses murs percés de fenêtres qui semblaient à quelques centimètres de distance les unes des autres, l'immeuble en lui-même semblait normal. Le moteur s'arrêta et deux sublimes hommes aux cheveux corbeau sortirent du véhicule, l'un ayant vingt-deux ans et l'autre dix-neuf depuis peu. Ils prirent tous les deux leurs sacs, remplis des vêtements nécessaires et d'autres effets, et se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le plus vieux des deux discuta avec le directeur qui leur adressa un sourire rayonnant et leur remit la clé d'un appartement à deux chambres, pour eux et peut-être leurs colocataires. Ils remercièrent le petit homme japonais et grimpèrent l'escalier qui menait à une porte couleur pêche qui semblait coûteuse et arborait le chiffre 29 en chiffres d'or.

« Je crois que c'est ici » grommela Sasuke. Durant tout ce temps les deux frères avaient fait bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre et de garder de ne pas approcher dans un rayon de moins d'un pied (1). Itachi ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête aux mots de son cadet et décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit un pas en arrière, envahissant la bulle personnelle de son petit frère, lui passant ses bagages pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte. Sasuke soupira alors qu'il se démenait pour suivre son aîné dans leur nouvel appartement qu'ils allaient partager pour les trois prochains mois. En plus, avec deux femmes qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Mais Sasuke continuait à être frustré, après tout ce temps à être calme et à ne jamais regarder son frère, il ne fut plus capable de tenir plus longtemps. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi? » dit Sasuke à voix basse avec colère.

« De quoi parle-tu marmonnant ainsi? » siffla Itachi alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'appartement, qui était bien, il devait l'admettre. Un court couloir qui menait à un escalier sur la gauche et un salon sur la droite. Il continua son chemin, vers l'escalier attenant à la cuisine. Les chambres, supposa-t-il, devaient se trouver à l'étage du dessus, tout comme les salles de bain.

Sasuke, de son côté, se démenait pour passer au travers de la porte. « De ça » Sasuke marchait d'un pas lourd. « Peux-tu bien me dire quand avons-nous commencé à se détester l'un l'autre comme ça? ». Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers son frère et Itachi résista à son envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant son stupide petit frère. C'était comme demander : Pourquoi sommes-nous nés avec ce lien entre nous?

« Je ne te déteste pas Sasuke, je ne l'ai jamais fait » Itachi eut un sourire narquois. « Tu es celui qui me déteste, pense-y ». Sasuke y pensa puis claqua la porte en jetant ses affaires et celles d'Itachi à l'intérieur.

« Putain d'Itachi, je t'ai dit que je te détestait une fois et tu l'a pris à… » Sasuke s'approcha d'Itachi, et le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant : « Un. Tout. Autre. Niveau ». Évidemment, il ne put contenir l'amusement sur sa figure; le tic qui agitait les yeux d'Itachi était tout simplement magnifique. Il tourna le dos à son frère décida qu'il était assez fort pour monter ses affaires et celles d'Itachi à l'étage.

« Je te jure, Sasuke, tu dois vraiment arrêter d'écouter des émissions bizarres à la télé ». Sasuke se retourna vers son frère avec un regard '_es-tu fou?_'

« Allons, Itachi, la télévision est comme un professeur ». Itachi haussa les épaules et montra du doigt les six sacs dans les bras fins de Sasuke. Certainement qu'il avait des muscles, mais Sasuke était plus maigre qu'un chamois musclé « Ça m'a aussi appris que je peux couper le pénis et les couilles de n'importe qui pour avoir ce que je veux au lieu de me prostituer » dit Sasuke en soufflant; Itachi l'ignora, plus concerné par ce avec quoi son frère se démenait.

« On a besoin d'aide, ici? »

« Non, je peux m'en occuper » Sasuke allait pratiquement à reculons et traînant les sacs marche par marche.

« Tu en es sûr? » demanda malicieusement Itachi.

« Voyons, Itachi » grogna Sasuke « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide? » Itachi prit un moment pour y penser et Sasuke dut lui lancer un long regard.

« Oui, oui je le suis. Sinon tu vas faire un trou dans mes sacs Prada » Les yeux de Sasuke tiquèrent.

« Prada? » demanda-t-il, sur le point de tomber par devant avec un air choqué sur la figure. Mais il se rattrapa et continua à monter. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas pas faire quelque chose d'utile Itachi, et aller te baiser? » L'expression d'Itachi changea, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Nah, ce n'est pas amusant, je préfère te baiser toi. »

« Que… » fut tout ce que Sasuke fut en mesure de répondre au commentaire sournois de son frère alors que les sacs commençaient à tomber, mais furent rattrapés par son frère.

« Tu vois bien que tu as besoin de mon aide » Itachi adressa à son frère un regard amusé et attrapa trois sacs et les amena d'une traite jusqu'à une chambre. Il y avait deux chambres et leur père leur avait dit qu'il y aurait deux filles. Malheureusement lui et son frère allaient devoir partager mais lorsqu'il leur jeta un œil il remarqua qu'elles ne contenaient qu'un seul lit chacune. Chaque lit était immense et avait une atmosphère romantique, ou peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination.

« Alors, laquelle sera la nôtre? » demanda Sasuke dans un grognement quand il eut aussi remarqué qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres; il n'allait partager la sienne avec aucune femme. Itachi se retourna pour le regarder.

« Je hais les deux chambres et leurs couleurs » Sasuke regarda à l'intérieur des deux et vit ce qu'Itachi vit. Chaque chambre était d'une couleur pêche rosée avec une atmosphère chaude et duveteuse quand le soleil y pénétrait. C'était tellement gay.

« Bien, prenons celle de gauche. Nous allons acheter un seau de peinture et la peindre en bleu et noir » dit Sasuke en soulevant un sac et en le jetant au hasard dans la pièce, le faisant avec le reste des bagages alors que Itachi lui lançait un regard furieux.

« Tu veux dire rouge et noir » Sasuke lui retourna son regard

« Bleu! Et noir »

« Rouge »

« Bleu »

« Rouge »

Les deux frères se dévisageaient. « Bien, nous n'avons qu'à la peindre avec la seule couleur sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord, noir » Itachi y réfléchit puis acquiesça.

« Ça me va » Itachi regarda sa montre. « Allez, il est temps pour nous d'aller chercher ces filles » Sasuke aquiesça.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi père veut-il que l'on vive ainsi, soudainement? »

« Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, j'ai vu père arborer son visage le plus effrayant, et si ça peut l'empêcher d'être sur mon dos, alors pourquoi s'en mêler? » Sasuke acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, ce ne sont que trois mois, et nous n'avons qu'à leur faire visiter et s'assurer qu'elles restent sur la bonne voie…» Faire visiter à de nouvelles filles? Pourquoi était-ce difficile? Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise. Leur père pouvait-il vraiment vouloir que les deux s'attachent aussi vite? Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Deux mecs, deux filles, deux chambres, un grand foutu appartement ensemble, quelque chose se devait d'arriver derrière la porte fermée, un seul problème.

Il était gay.

Mais pour son frère, cela pouvait être sa chance de se trouver quelqu'un, et pour une étrange raison la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre avec son frère, quel qu'en soit le sexe, le blessa.

________________________________________________________________________

_L'aéroport_

Sasuke et Itachi se tenaient debout dans l'aéroport, tout à fait ennuyés, lorsque Sasuke dessina une affiche sur laquelle il était écrit 'Haruno' et 'Yamanaka'. « À quoi elles ressemblent, putain? » demanda Sasuke d'un air absent alors qu'il griffonnait distraitement sur l'affiche. Itachi, de son côté, lui lança un coup d'œil avant de répondre. La vue de son petit frère en train de gribouiller était extraordinairement mignonne, pour une raison absurde. Il tourna rapidement le dos.

« L'une d'elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus et l'autre a les cheveux roses et les yeux verts, je ne les ai rencontrées qu'une fois quand j'avais dix ans, tu dois t'en rappeler, tu en avais sept » Sasuke changea d'expression alors qu'il finissait son affiche.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas, elles ont dû être horribles pour que mon esprit les bloque » Itachi, qui regardait ailleurs, ne put que sourire. Cette question continuait de lui revenir en tête : Qui diable pouvait bien être du type de son petit frère? Il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par aucune femme. Peut-être avait-il des goûts singuliers…

« N'aimes-tu donc aucune fille? » ne put que demander Itachi. Sasuke était pris de court. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. À partir de ce soir il devrait partager son lit avec son frère, s'il lui disait qu'il était gay il était sûr qu'après il allait flipper et le repousser hors du lit. Il détestait le plancher, et plus encore dans un endroit avec lequel il n'était pas familier.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne » dit Sasuke d'un air indifférent avec un haussement d'épaules. Itachi soupira, il le savait. Quelles étaient les possibilités qu'il soit gay, plus encore, qu'il ressente des choses pour son frère aîné?

Juste à ce moment, les deux Uchiha bondirent presque en entendant quelqu'un pousser un cri perçant et se retournèrent pour apercevoir une blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un grand bagage et un immense sourire, et une rosée, yeux verts, qui voyageait plus léger, deux femmes qui coururent à leur rencontre avec de grands sourires et des yeux remplis de cœurs. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était leur objectif et c'était…

« SASUKE-KUN! »

________________________________________________________________________

(1) Le pied est une mesure équivalant à environ 30 centimètres


	3. Je pense qu'elles m'aiment

**Eh non, rien ne m'appartient, vraiment rien. C'est la vie, que voulez-vous. **

**(Cette fiction se déroule dans un univers alternatif, ou UA, à savoir le nôtre)**

**WARNING : Uchihacest, rating M, langage vulgaire, bonne lecture!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre III

Bet that

Je pense qu'elles m'aiment

Juste à ce moment, les deux Uchiha bondirent presque en entendant quelqu'un pousser un cri perçant et se retournèrent pour apercevoir une blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un grand bagage et un immense sourire, et une rosée, yeux verts, qui voyageait plus léger, deux femmes qui coururent à leur rencontre avec de grands sourires et des yeux remplis de cœurs. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était leur objectif et c'était…

« SASUKE-KUN! »

Leurs yeux noirs aux reflets bleus semblaient inoffensifs.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent. « Cours! » s'intima-t-il à lui-même et à Itachi alors qu'il tirait sur son frère d'un coup sec pour qu'il coure avec lui. Itachi se laissa faire et bientôt les deux Uchiha s'enfuyaient d'une blonde et d'une rosée qui semblaient sur le point de commettre un viol.

Cela pouvait avoir l'air amusant vu de loin, deux hommes qui couraient pour échapper à des femmes, mais ils avaient une raison d'être effrayés, surtout Sasuke. Pourtant, ils atteignirent bientôt l'intérieur de la voiture, et savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, ce qui nous ramène au scénario initial.

--

La Mercedes noire roulait tranquillement sur la route, malheureusement les pensées de celui qui se trouvait derrière le volant étaient tout sauf tranquilles, plutôt meurtrières.

Itachi aurait juré que son sang bouillait de rage et pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait vraiment voulu frapper une fille, et il l'aurait fait si l'occasion se serait présentée. En particulier les deux à l'arrière qui s'appropriaient chacune l'un des bras de **SON **Sasuke comme des sangsues et lui parlaient dans l'oreille. Il se demandait si les oreilles de Sasuke n'allaient pas tomber.

Il pouvait voir que le garçon souhaitaient qu'elles ferment leurs foutues gueules mais quand il essayait de placer un mot elles le coupaient et continuaient de l'idolâtrer et de lui dire à quel point il était devenu adorable depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Lui demandant de les amener faire une sortie ou qui était la meilleure, Sakura ou Ino. Qui est la meilleure, d'après toi? Itachi connaissait la réponse, il aurait préféré mourir.

Itachi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la venue du soir quand il aurait son petit frère bien en sécurité dans son lit avec lui, n'y pensant pas d'une manière particulièrement perverse. Il fit un virage brusque vers le Home Dépôt, faisant hurler les deux filles de frayeur et se pelotonner contre Sasuke, appuyant leurs fronts sur ses épaules. La voiture fut vite stationnée et le moteur s'arrêta. « Allez, dépêche-toi » dit Itachi en sortant du véhicule. Sasuke s'affola et poussa Ino pour se rendre à la porte. Ino semblait être moins démente selon Sasuke.

« Attends, Itachi! » cria Sasuke en tentant de rattraper son frère. « Je t'ai dit d'attendre, bordel! » Ino et Sakura sautèrent rapidement de la voiture et coururent après Sasuke, qui courait après son grand frère.

« ATTENDS-NOUS SASUKE-KUN!! » Sasuke grimaça et eut une soudaine augmentation de vitesse qui lui permit de rattraper son frère aîné.

« Ne Itachi, que dirais-tu de me laisser conduire et d'aller avec elles à l'arrière? » demanda Sasuke du ton le plus léger dont il était capable.

« Bien essayé Otouto »

« Mais, Aniki… »

« Tu n'as pas entendu? » dit Itachi en entrant dans le magasin, suivi par Sasuke.

« Allez, niisan »

« Non »

« SASUKE!! » Sasuke ne répliqua pas avant de serrer la taille de son frère, regardant Sakura et Ino comme un petit enfant effrayé caché dans les jupes de sa mère. Ino et Sakura arrêtèrent de le regarder, posant leurs regards sur son frère, qu'elles avaient ignoré durant tout ce temps, avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte.

« Uh, pourquoi sommes-nous ici Itachi-san? » glapit l'une d'entre elles

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je n'ai aucun indice, mais nous sommes ici dans ce Home Dépôt, pour acheter un seau de peinture noire » Ino et Sakura acquiescèrent d'un air hébété tout en suivant les frères calmement, avec Sasuke qui ne lâchait jamais la taille de son frère. Elles savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'approcher Sasuke quand il était près de son grand frère surprotecteur. La première fois qu'elles avaient vu Itachi, il leur avait laissé une mauvaise impression, mais Sasuke était devenu leur obsession. Et maintenant leur principal obstacle pour avoir Sasuke semblait être son grand frère.

D'une certaine manière elles savaient que Sasuke admirait vraiment son frère aîné, et que Itachi interviendrait si Sasuke le lui demandait. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Itachi était aussi terrifiant qu'il l'était maintenant, en premier lieu elles avaient pensé qu'il était mignon et sexy, mais maintenant elles avaient une seconde opinion. Itachi n'était rien d'autre que méchant! Et elles n'aimaient pas les mecs qui les repoussaient. Elles étaient des dames et savaient que Itachi n'hésiterait pas à les frapper s'il avait à le faire. Au bout du compte, si elles voulaient avoir Sasuke, elles allaient devoir éloigner Itachi. Et ces trois mois était assez pour entrer dans les pantalons de Sasuke, l'éloigner d'Itachi et le faire leur. Après tout, ces trois mois servaient à les faire tomber en amour, et le seul qu'elles voulaient, c'était Sasuke. Leur jeu était que l'une d'entre elle soit son repas. Sasuke et l'autre seraient pris avec l'autre choix, Itachi.

La vie ne pouvait pas leur servir une plus belle opportunité sur un plateau d'argent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Plus tard ce jour-là_

_De 20h à 21h_

Un peu plus tard, après avoir acheté la peinture, ils se dirigèrent vers le McDonald pour prendre une bouchée et revinrent à la maison tôt, vers 19h. Une chose qu'ils avaient oubliée était que le réfrigérateur était vide, il n'y avait même pas une miette de pain dans la maison et l'odeur provenant de l'intérieur du frigo leur indiquait que celui-ci était tout neuf. Itachi savait que son père avait prévu quelque chose; il ne pouvait franchement pas venir pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que deux petites filles que Sasuke n'aimait pas sortent avec son petit frère.

Il savait qu'il allait gagner au bout du compte.

Et le prix serait Sasuke dans son lit, nu et près à se faire baiser.

Mais pour le moment…

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Sasuke qui boudait, Ino et Sakura ayant eu assez de bon sens pour le laisser seul et aller visiter leur chambre. Elles n'étaient pas heureuses à l'idée de partager une chambre ensemble mais au moins pour le moment elles défaisaient leurs valises et ce fut finalement le silence. Itachi avait envie de voir ce film, Dead Silence**,** ou peut-être quelque chose que Ino et Sakura aimeraient, comme The Orphanage. Itachi secoua rapidement la tête et donna une pichenette sur le front de son frère.

« Est-ce que ça va, petit frère? » Sasuke fit la moue et frotta son front.

« Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire » Sasuke renifla et regarda son frère « Je veux aller dans la chambre et la fermer à clef avant que les foutues traqueuses reviennent et essaient de m'emmener avec elles »

« Mais quel mauvais langage, petit frère »

« SASUKE-KUN!! » Arrivèrent deux filles sanglotantes et les yeux d'Itachi tiquèrent quand il vit à quelle hauteur Sasuke avait sursauté. Il était effrayé par ces filles. Il se demandait si Sasuke serait capable de les bloquer de son esprit cette fois-ci.

« Aww Sasu, est-ce que je peux partager le lit avec toi? » demanda Sakura dans une tentative d'être mignonne

« Non, Sasu, dors près de moi, s'te'plaît!! » Bien, elles n'étaient pas mignonnes du tout. Sasuke les poussa.

« Je préférerais partager mon lit avec mon propre frère n'importe quand qu'avec l'une d'entre vous! » cria Sasuke en se défaisant de leur emprise et en courant hors de la pièce. Itachi regarda la chasse que les filles donnaient à son frère, puis un claquement de porte lui signala que Sasuke leur avait claqué la porte au nez. On entendit ensuite quelques sanglots et des coups sur la porte de la part des filles et deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il écoutait calmement, elles abandonnèrent et allèrent dans leur propre chambre.

Et Itachi qui pensait qu'elles resteraient là toute la nuit. Il soupira et se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la chambre, et frappa doucement.

« Sasuke, ouvre la porte » Itachi devint confus quand un petit papier blanc fit son apparition sous la porte. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et lut : « Est-ce que les garces sont finalement parties? » Itachi retint un rire. « Oui, maintenant ouvre la porte » Il y avait un autre papier : « Si tu mens je t'emmène en enfer avec moi » Itachi roula ses yeux cette fois et cilla lorsqu'il lut ce que disait la suivante : « et je coupe ton pénis et tes couilles et je les donne à manger aux corneilles » Il soupira. « Bien sûr, je vais te suivre là-bas avec un énorme sourire comme le joker dans Batman » La porte s'ouvrit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Itachi, maintenant dépêche-toi avant que je claque la porte sur ta jolie figure » Itachi entra et Sasuke ferma à clef sans perdre de temps.

« Jolie figure? »

« Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête » Itachi eut un sourire narquois et passa son haut par-dessus sa tête. Sasuke rougit follement et plongea dans le lit. Itachi était confus sur le pourquoi de l'empressement de son frère à aller sous les couvertures mais haussa les épaules. Sasuke, de son côté, commença à avoir des pensées pas très nettes quand il entendit son frère abaisser la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon. Il voulait jeter un coup d'œil mais était terrifié par l'érection qui menaçait de surgir entre ses jambes. Itachi eut bientôt mis son pyjama, qui comme celui de son frère consistait en un ample T-shirt noir et un pantalon baggy assorti. « 'Nuit, otouto » dit Itachi, qui fera la lumière et vint prendre sa place de l'autre côté du lit. Sasuke rougit encore plus mais essaya de se calmer pendant que Itachi pressait son dos à lui.

« 'Nuit, niisan » Lentement, les deux frères commencèrent à s'assoupir, relaxés par la présence de l'autre, il faisait si chaud et Sasuke voulait intensément se retourner et serrer la taille d'Itachi dans ses bras, en enfouissant sa figure dans son torse. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce besoin. Il lui semblait avoir toujours été là.

Toujours vouloir toucher son frère, regarder Itachi, il ne voulait que le serrer contre lui, être proche de lui, n'importe quoi qui inclurait un contact entre eux.

Itachi, de son côté, avait le même problème, mais quand le sommeil les submergea, leurs corps agirent d'eux-mêmes pour combler leurs désirs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikoto, qui brossait ses cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir de leur chambre à coucher, observa son mari; quelque chose dans son attitude la rendait suspicieuse. Il souriait d'une manière étrange. « Eh bien, tu semble joyeux. Et nous n'avons pas eu de sexe, est-ce que tu me trompes? » Fugaku était surpris.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'un vieil homme comme moi tromperait une beauté comme toi qui es ma femme? » Mikoto ne fit que sourire en prenant place sur le lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je ne crois pas »

« Non, ma chère, c'est plus que ça. » Mikoto cilla.

« Pourquoi es-tu si heureux, alors? »

« J'ai installé nos fils avec la fille Haruno et la fille Yamanaka » Mikoto arborait un air perplexe.

« TU AS QUOI ! »

« J'ai dit -- »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, c'est juste que-- » Mikoto s'interrompit en se rappelant pourquoi Sasuke et Itachi semblaient autant se détester l'un l'autre. Elle connaissait les sentiments contradictoires qui les habitaient. Mais c'était tout à fait intéressant de savoir comment son mari pouvait choisir des filles que Sasuke et Itachi n'avaient jamais aimées.

« Et comment as-tu prévu de faire ça, de toute façon? »

À la fin des explications de Fugaku, Mikoto décida de voir ce qui arriverait. Après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de raconter à Fugaku l'un des résultats possibles. De plus, en ce moment il n'y avait que leur mère qui les comprenait. Pendant tout ce temps Itachi et Sasuke dormiraient dans le même lit alors que Fugaku espérait qu'ils le partagent avec une fille au lieu de leur frère.

La question qui persistait cependant, qu'est-ce qui avait séparé les frères?

Quel était le conflit entre eux?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver entre aujourd'hui et mardi. Désolée pour le manque de précisions, mais je fais ce que je peux!


	4. Prédilection

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de dire que les personnages ne m'appartenaient pas....mieux vaut tard que jamais =D**

* * *

Chapitre IV

Bet that

Prédilection

Itachi se sentait relaxé et le poids chaud et léger qui reposait à moitié sur son torse le fit soupirer de contentement, tout était parfait, il se sentait si bien. Il roula sur le côté en enserrant étroitement le poids; je veux dire, la sensation était si délicieusement chaude et douce et parfaite, il ne pouvait simplement pas la laisser s'en aller.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait eu un sommeil merveilleux, blotti contre le meilleur des oreillers, qui épousait ses formes. Il ne fit que plisser son front quand il fut légèrement repoussé, mais relaxé quand il fut rapidement pressé contre lui à nouveau.

En d'autres mots, les frères dormaient dans un état de pur bonheur, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas ouvrir les yeux. Le silence était complet et rien ne pouvait gâcher un moment aussi idéal, même si c'était le matin et qu'ils étaient ordinairement des gens du matin. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se réveiller. Bien entendu, aucune avant qu'un agaçant frappement à leur porte les fasse froncer leurs sourcils et resserrer leur prise.

« SASUKE!! » hurlèrent-elles. Itachi bondit hors du lit.

« Allez-vous-en! » cria-t-il en lançant un regard méprisant à la porte. Il fut surpris quand il fut tiré par derrière dans le lit, et que Sasuke s'accrocha à lui de manière possessive. Itachi ne put qu'avoir un petit sourire satisfait et se laissa cajoler par son petit frère. Après tout, c'était si bien.

Évidemment, ce moment fut gâché par des coups bruyants sur la porte et des lamentations du genre : « SASUKE-KUN! S'IL TE PLAÎT! NOUS T'AVONS FAIT UN PETIT-DÉJEUNER » Sasuke se crispa avec un regard menaçant et Itachi arbora un air mécontent alors Sasuke lançait un regard noir à la porte.

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ET LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE!! » Sasuke jeta un oreiller sur la porte. Quelque chose poussait Itachi à croire que cette journée ne serait pas meilleure que la précédente. Au moment même où Sasuke leur ouvrait la porte, les filles lui sautèrent dessus en empêchant le garçon de respirer, le faisant suffoquer. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Itachi réfléchit un moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Sasuke et lui devaient être des guides touristiques, leur père espérait qu'ils se séparent comme des couples. Itachi renifla. Comme s'il allait laisser son frère seul avec l'une de ces meufs. Sa bite dans l'un de leurs chattes signifiait plus de trouble que n'importe quoi d'autre et il savait qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à violer son petit frère et tenter d'avoir son enfant.

Itachi leva les yeux et vit Sasuke qui haussait un sourcil interrogateur. « Je m'en vais prendre une douche, tu pourras y aller après, ensuite nous devrons partir » grommela Itachi en repoussant les couvertures pour marcher sans se presser vers la salle de bains, qui était annexée à la chambre, Dieu merci.

« Attends, où allons-nous? Est-ce que j'aurai à quitter cette pièce? » Sasuke paniqua et suivit presque son frère dans la salle de bains, mais s'arrêta devant la porte et rougit fortement quand il vit son frère torse nu sur le point de retirer son pantalon et probablement ses sous-vêtements avec. Il réussit à s'enfuir avant de saigner du nez, son frère aîné était si bâti et extraordinairement sexy. Il était parfait, il n'était pas corpulent, plutôt mince, et ses bras n'étaient pas aussi maigres que les siens, il était plus que bien.

« Évidemment que tu sortiras » Itachi eut un sourire narquois et laissa la porte ouverte, juste pour le tourmenter.

Sasuke, bien sûr, angoissait, attendait dans la chambre en essayant de pas regarder et en se demandant quoi faire. Il observa la chambre quelques fois, puis son regard s'attarda sur le seau de peinture noire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le plaisir d'utiliser sur les murs peints de cette horrible couleur rose pêche. Aussi, ils ne s'étaient pas souciés de défaire leurs bagages, et il savait que son frère reviendrait...oh mon Dieu, l'homme avait-il une serviette avec lui?

Et s'il ressortait nu?

Et s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder?

Et si une érection pointait dans son pantalon?

Et si son frère le détestait encore plus?

Et s'ils finissaient par baiser?

Allait-il perdre la raison?

Et si...

« Sasuke » Sasuke faillit sauter hors de sa peau alors que les pensées de celui qui l'avait appelé devenaient de plus en plus coquines.

« Peux-tu me passer une serviette? » Ouais, il avait raison. Il prit un sac rouge et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une serviette rouge. Il ouvrit marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte, maintenant légèrement entrouverte pour lui permettre d'amener la serviette, depuis que son frère était de l'autre côté...nu...fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher de voir cette image pécheresse, il lança la serviette qui atterrit carrément dans la figure d'Itachi, puis claqua violemment la porte.

« Est-ce que c'est tout, Aniki? » réussit-il à dire, il était sur le point de s'évanouir, quel matin.

« Non » répondit Itachi « est-ce que ça va bien ou tu veux que j'arrive et que je te botte le cul pour avoir lancé ma serviette comme ça? » Sasuke secoua la tête alors que les mots d'Itachi avaient dit s'y transformaient en « _te baise le cul _» Il avait deux problèmes. Les foutues traqueuses ou bien ce frère aîné sexy et interdit.

« Non, je vais bien » Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bien, maintenant va prendre une douche » Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de Sasuke. Sa langue se colla soudainement à ses lèvres sèches. Bordel, l'image qui lui était présentée à ce moment-là était tout simplement délicieuse.

« Otouto, est-ce que ça va...bien? » Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent encore alors qu'il secouait la tête et courait devant son frère pour atteindre la salle de bains, passant ensuite sa tête par l'embrasure.

« Umm, je vais avoir besoin d'une serviette et de quelques vêtements, alors passe-moi ce sac » dit-il en pointant l'un de ses sacs bleus. Itachi eut un petit rire et le lui passa, il n'y avait aucun doute, son petit frère savait comment l'amuser, et il lui semblait que le matin Sasuke n'était pas aussi calme que l'après-midi. Il secoua la tête et les deux frères finirent de se préparer pour la journée à venir.

Non pas qu'ils voulaient subir une telle torture.

**

* * *

**

**Plus tard dans la journée**

La matinée n'avait pas été très harmonieuse, mais ils réussirent finalement à passer la porte en vie, avant qu'Itachi reçoive un appel de son père. Ils étaient sensés le rencontrer à 13h cet après-midi, mais pour tout de suite ils devaient faire un arrêt quelque part.

« Où nous emmènes-tu, Itachi? » demanda Sakura alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre les nombreux endroits qu'elle avait déjà vus une fois étant petite fille, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se remémorer maintenant qu'elle était plus vieille. Ino, de son côté, était heureuse rien qu'à regarder autour et s'exposer aux regards plutôt que de poser des questions sur où ils allaient et à quelle heure. Elle savait lire les signes et ses observations l'avaient informée du rendez-vous et de son heure.

« Regarder les alentours, la premier endroit recommandé par vos parents est ce qui était le magasin de fleurs Yamanaka et qui est maintenant un café. Ino cligna des yeux et se retourna vers Itachi, la tristesse brillait dans ses yeux et elle avait un sourire amer aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai toujours pas pardonné à mon père d'avoir vendu ce bâtiment, c'était mon préféré » Sakura eut un large sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de perdre quelque chose à quoi on tenait profondément. Elle avait toujours eu tout dans le creux de sa main et n'avait aucune considération. Ce n'était qu'une chose, rien de plus.

« Mais tu es plus riche maintenant, et tu as une meilleure boutique, plus grande » Ino secoua la tête, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait Sakura incapable de comprendre.

« Pas comme celle-là » Elle montra du doigt le café qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Elle le regarda et vit que l'endroit ne vendait pas seulement du café, mais aussi des variétés de roses, de tulipes, d'oeillets, et des rubans rouges. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique » Elle rit d'elle-même, descendant de la voiture et courant jusqu'à l'intérieur du café. Sakura la suivit avec émerveillement.

Sasuke et Itachi restèrent en retrait, ne voulant pas les approcher et, encore une fois, gardant un rayon d'un pied l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'une des filles l'approchait dans un rayon de seulement un centimètre, Sasuke leur lançait un long regard méprisant. Aussi, quand elles devenaient trop près, il s'accrochait à son frère, mais quand elles s'éloignaient, il reprenait ses distances. Cela rendait Itachi confus, mais l'amusait tellement à la fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, nous nous en débarrassons? » Sasuke bâilla, il était seulement midi mais il s'ennuyait à mourir.

« Impossible, père a appelé pour nous dire de les emmener à l'extérieur, pour qu'il puisse les rencontrer »

« Putain que je les hais » grogna Sasuke.

« Ouais, mais pour une quelconque raison, père les aime, et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si stupide, petite chose »

« Quoi ? Que toutes ces foutaises sont une mise en scène? Non, je ne suis pas stupide, je connais père depuis dix-neuf ans maintenant » Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que durant ces dix-neuf ans, il a espéré que tu restes un enfant stupide » Sasuke soupira.

« Quand avons-nous recommencé à nous reparler? »

« Quand avons-nous arrêté? » demanda Itachi. Les deux frères méditèrent là-dessus, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer avec la manière dont allaient les choses. Itachi baissa les yeux vers sa montre et soupira, il était temps de partir, même s'il aurait préféré laisser les garces ici.

« Hey les filles, il est temps de partir! » leur cria Itachi alors qu'elles riaient et pointaient du doigt des « mecs chauds ». Elles avaient l'air ridicule et débile. L'amour pouvait toujours vous faire faire des choses stupides, surtout quand celui pour lequel vous en pincez est votre propre frère. Dans ce cas-là, le désir pour une jolie figure pouvait vous faire paraître idiote et sans cervelle.

« Aww! Devons-nous partir si tôt? » se lamentèrent-elles. Lorsqu'elles virent les frères grimper dans la voiture et en partir le moteur, elles y coururent, un pied encore à l'extérieur du véhicule quand Itachi commença à rouler. Les deux filles lancèrent un regard furieux à Itachi en réussissant avec peine à fermer la portière. Sasuke eut simplement un petit rire silencieux pour lui-même; il adorait juste tellement son grand frère. Itachi, évidemment, ne manqua pas cet air amoureux dans la figure de Sasuke et se demanda pourquoi y était.

Son petit frère était vraiment intéressant.

« Où allons-nous maintenant, Itachi? » se plaignit Sakura une autre fois.

« Quelque part, alors ta gueule »

« Humph, méchant » Ino pouffa lorsque Sakura fit la moue et les deux frères eurent envie de vomir à cette vue.

« Sales garces » siffla Itachi en les faisant lui lancer un nouveau regard méprisant, ce qui ne ratait jamais de rendre Sasuke heureux. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait jamais durer longtemps avec elles à proximité.

* * *

**Demeure Uchiha**

Itachi conduisit sa voiture au travers des portes qui s'étaient ouvertes on ne sait comment pour les laisser passer alors qu'une paire d'yeux âgée observait l'élégante Mercedes rouler puis se stationner. Les épiant en sortir pis marcher jusqu'à la porte principale, les yeux reculèrent pour attendre les nouveaux venus dans un fauteuil confortable. Fugaku n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour savoir s'ils s'étaient déjà mis en couple ou non.

Itachi soupira en frappant à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde, le problème était que leur père leur avait pris leurs clés lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Une fois que vous avez quitté la maison et que vous êtes considéré comme un adulte, il n'y a plus de retour possible, elle ne pouvait même plus être considérée comme un chez-soi, juste comme un endroit où ils avaient grandi.

« Bonsoir Itachi-sama » une bonne ayant répondu à la porte fit une révérence « et Sasuke-sama, entrez, je vous en prie » Elle fit un pas de côté lorsque les deux Uchiha entrèrent d'u air indifférent tandis que Sakura et Ino regardaient l'endroit avec une crainte révérencielle et voulaient même toucher la bonne qui semblait trop bien pour être vraie. Elle était comme l'une de ces petites filles dans les mangas qui semblaient si adorables dans leur ensemble de bonne tout aussi adorable qu'elles en étaient jalouses.

« Carrie, où est notre père? » La petite fille se précipita devant Itachi, loin des deux autres filles qui l'effrayaient, mais son visage était vide et dépourvu d'émotion. Elle adorait travailler ici car ils étaient gentils avec elle, mais elle était décente et savait ce qui lui plaisait, mais pour elle rougir à cause d'un mec chaud était inutile.

« Permettez-moi de vous montrer le chemin monsieur, il est dans son bureau et attend un peu de thé » Elle s'inclina et attrapa rapidement le plateau de thé qu'elle avait déposé et se mit à montrer le chemin. Itachi et sasuke la suivirent comme si de rien n'était et Sakura et Ino étaient ébahies par le professionnalisme de la jeune fille. Assez tôt, ils atteignirent le bureau et furent face à face avec le vieux patriarche Uchiha et sa matriarche.

Le vieux couple marié semblait encore si jeune, comme s'il sortait d'une pièce de Shakespeare, comme celle de Roméo et Juliette. Ou peut-être de l'un de ces sombres romans d'amour qui étaient écrits avec tant de professionnalisme, et qui décrivaient les couples de manière si vivante, ce couple semblait si difficile à mettre en mots.

« Oh, allô mes chéris » pépia Mikoto en se levant et en marchant pour aller les serrer dans ses bras et étouffer ses bébés de baisers. Elle les aimait et ils lui avaient tellement manqué depuis qu'ils avaient chacun déménagé dès qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge de dix-huit ans. Bien, déménagé était un euphémisme, ils avaient été mis à la porte par leur père après la soirée de leur dix-huitième anniversaire.

« Maman! » crièrent les deux mâles en essayant de la repousser, mais elle les tenait trop serrés. Leur mère était celle à laquelle ils faisaient le plus confiance et celle qui gardait leurs plus sombres secrets, inconnus l'un de l'autre. Mikoto soupira et leur jeta un coup d'oeil, ses enfants étaient magnifiques et tellement parfaits. Mais quelle mère de le pense pas?

« Venez vous asseoir » dit-elle. Ino et Sakura se sentirent un brin mal à l'aise, comme si elles n'avaient pas leur place dans le décor, et il était déjà difficile de se mettre à l'aise en compagnie des quatre Uchiha qui semblaient impeccables.

« Ah, allô Mikoto-san » dit Ino en s'inclinant légèrement, suivie par Sakura.

« Allô les filles, on dirait que vous avez grandi, vous êtes si magnifiques »

« Et vous êtes aussi magnifique que vous l'avez toujours été, Mikoto-san » commenta Sakura. Fugaku rit.

« Évidemment qu'elle l'est, elle est encore très jeune »

« Chut! Fugaku, je suis vieille » Ils rirent tous, pourtant Sakura et Ino ne pouvaient chasser le sentiments qu'elles n'étaient que des étrangères qui n'avaient pas leur place ici. Elles étaient des étrangères, mais ce sentiment était différent.

« Venez et parlez moi, les filles, je veux savoir ce qui se passe » Elles sourirent et marchèrent pour prendre siège entre les deux frères, les séparant. En voyant Sakura à la droite de Sasuke et Ino à la gauche d'Itachi, Fugaku n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait croire. Quelque chose manquait, peut-être que s'ils échangeaient les filles...? « Bien, comment ça va à présent? »

« Assez bien, je pense » répondit Sakura

« Je vois, j'espère qu

« Il n'y a pas du tout de problème » sourit Ino

« Bien, bien » Il se leva « Descendons pour le dîner et discutons-en davantage » Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent.

La sensation s'attardait toujours.

Le parfait décor était ruiné.

________________________________________________________________________

Comme j'ai regardé les couples et discuté avec eux, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux, mais quelque chose me disait que j'avais tort. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lancer mes enfants dans des aventures aussi irréfléchies, je veux dire pourquoi les ai-je pressés? Sont-ils encore trop jeunes? Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être qui je suis et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. J'ai un but en intervenant dans la vie de mes garçons.

Malgré cela, j'ai l'impression que Mikoto me cache quelque chose, aussi elle en semble presque amusée. Cela importe peu, je suis assez amusé moi-même. Je prends plaisir à l'observer regarder nos enfants avec un mélange de tendresse et de rire. Ce qui se passe dans cette maison semble n'être encore rien, mais j'ai planifié quelques changements pour bientôt et m'attends à ce que beaucoup plus de choses se soient produites la prochaine fois que j'entendrai parler d'eux.

Après tout, c'est le souhait d'un vieil homme qui veut mourir heureux.

**

* * *

**

VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard, mais jai eu des imprévus -_-'

Tout de même, j'espère que vous continuerez de lire la fic ^^'


	5. Ascenseur

**Des remerciements pour tous ceux qui ont reviewé!**

**Et un merci tout spécial à la Brigade Secrète, qui a écrit la moitié des reviews!**

* * *

Chapitre V

Bet That

Ascenceur

La lune était haute dans le ciel et exactement à son zénith, signe qu'il était déjà minuit et tous les quatre avaient réussi s'échapper des griffes de Fugaku. Chose amusante, les filles n'avaient pas pigé comme les frères l'avaient fait, et il était évident que leur mère était hautement consciente des actions de leur père. Tant pis pour elles, ces filles faisaient fausse route. Ces frères n'étaient pas pour elles et il n'y avait aucun moyen de les faire tomber ou plier, Itachi et Sasuke allaient faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour sortir de cet arrangement malsain.

Le problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas comment dire aux autres ce qu'ils ressentaient. Sasuke était toujours obsédé par ce qui s'était passé entre Itachi et lui il y a très longtemps, et Itachi était toujours un peu sceptique concernant les cascades de son frère durant la journée. Peut-être que la première étape n'était pas de se confesser, mais de se débarrasser de la fille Chewing-gum Rose et de son amie blonde aux cheveux décolorés qui voulait devenir comme Barbie.

Revenons-en au principal :

« Bien, ça c'est bien passé » gémit Sakura pendant qu'elle et Ino marchaient lentement vers les appartements avec les frères Uchiha qui marchaient gracieusement derrière elles, ressemblant plus à des dix qu'à des zéros, les zéros ici, c'étaient Sakura et Ino. Ils passèrent les portes menant au hall où étaient situés des escaliers menant aux pièces du dessus, et quelques ascenseurs que l'on pouvait aussi utiliser au lieu d'avoir à grimper tout le trajet.

Ils semblaient quand même vieux, les portes étaient d'un blanc doré avec un peu de rouille, le bas semblait craquelé, mais les numéros sur le haut semblaient corrects, et le bouton entre les deux ascenseurs était rouillé et pratiquement enfoncé. Cet appareil d'élévation ne semblait pas vraiment sécuritaire, Sasuke et Itachi restèrent fidèles à eux-mêmes, n'utilisant jamais d'ascenseurs quand ils avaient une mauvaise impression.

« Uh, quelle direction? » Ino regarda autour d'elle.

« Le quatrième étage » répondit Itachi « chambre vingt-neuf » Ino et Sakura grognèrent toutes les deux en voyant les frères de diriger vers les escaliers.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas prendre l'ascenseur? C'est beaucoup plus rapide? » se plaignit Sakura en montrant du doigt les portes blanches dégradées et croûtées, qui bipa et glissa sur le côté pour laisser sortir un couple tout de noir vêtu, les deux ressemblaient à des anges gothiques amoureux, leur peau pâle contrastant avec leurs vêtements noirs. « ta gueule Makevinthew » La fille chuchota, détournant le regard avec une énorme rougeur sur le visage. Sakura et Ino, de leur côté, braquaient leurs regards sur le jeune homme, observant son cul alors que le couple s'éloignait.

« Mais c'est vrai Steph, je l'ai écrit juste pour toi » dit la fille en faisant la moue, puis ils sortirent. Sakura et Ino firent demi-tour pour supplier les frères.

« Dépêchez-vous » Leur sueur perla lorsqu'elles virent les frères déjà à la moitié des escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

« Vous prenez l'ascenseur » leur dit Sasuke pendant que lui et son frère continuaient leur chemin dans les escaliers. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'aller au lit et d'oublier cette journée, son père était incroyable et Sasuke commençait à croire qu'il devenait sénile pour couronner le tout, et le peu de respect qu'il avait pour l'homme avait disparu ce soir. Ino et Sakura croisèrent toutes les deux leurs bras avec de grandes moues qui les faisaient paraître vieilles et ridées.

Cela n'eut pas d'effet sur es frères qui étaient déjà presque disparus en haut, ce qui rendit Sakura furieuse, la faisant perdre patience. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ici toute la nuit et elle n'allait pas marcher tout le chemin alors qu'elle pouvait se déplacer d'une manière peu fatigante.

« Très bien! » hurla Sakura en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur en y pressant le bouton solitaire. Ino soupira et la suivit. Assez tôt, la porte de gauche s'ouvrit en bipant et une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets sortit, avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Alors qu'elles entraient à l'intérieur, le firent aussi une blonde avec des yeux bleu profond et son petit ami qui semblait avoir une coiffure en forme d'ananas. Il était très beau, et ils semblaient plus vieux qu'elles, sans parler de leur parfaite maturité, comme des étudiants de l'Université.

« Shika-chéri » pouffa la fille alors que le jeune homme l'embrassait sur la joue, puis il pressa le bouton du deuxième étage. Ino et Sakura étaient à l'arrière, leurs dos appuyés sur le mur du fond, regardant le couple avec envie, puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage. Sakura et Ino les observèrent sortir rapidement, trébuchant presque dans leurs propres pas.

Ino soupira et s'avança vers les boutons. « Itachi a dit le quatrième étage, non? »

« Ouais » dit Sakura d'un ton ennuyé en avançant son doigt pour appuyer sur le bouton inscrit du numéro quatre. « Enfin, presque arrivées » Elles sentirent que les ascenseurs semblaient monter rapidement, c'était un sentiment assez bizarre, puis cela parut s'arrêter et elles regardèrent les portes, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent avec un signal, mais elles ne le firent jamais.

« Quoi!? » Ino hurla et frappa la porte, et il lui sembla que l'ascenseur tremblait, tombait puis s'arrêtait avec fracas. Sakura et Ino arboraient un air effrayé, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre.

« À L'AIDE!! » hurlèrent-elles, regardant aux alentours. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Les deux filles étaient terrifiées à en chier dans leur froc et ne savaient pas quoi faire à part tenter d'ouvrir les portes elles-mêmes.

* * *

Sasuke se précipita dans l'appartement aussitôt qu'Itachi l'ouvrit, courut vers la chambre, ouvrit la porte, alluma les lumières, et se déchaussa en expédiant ses chaussures sur une fenêtre, la brisant presque. Il entreprit de se dévêtir et mit son pyjama avant se sauter dans le lit avec un soupir heureux.

Itachi entra et regarda, amusé, les gestes vifs de frère avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Dieu merci, s'être tenu près de sa mère avait éloigné Sakura et Ino de Sasuke toute la journée et globalement celle-ci avait été bonne. Partir n'avait pas été un problème, tout ce que Sasuke avait à faire était de mettre le grappin sur Itachi et la vie était belle.

« Sasuke, viens brosser tes dents avant d'aller au lit »

« Mais, nii-san, le lit est si doux et bon » Sasuke ronronnait presque, faisant en sorte que Itachi désirait bander. Son petit frère venait d'avoir la voix sexy au monde...un corps qui semblait si doux...les lèvres qui semblaient si agréables à embrasser qui avaient l'air si bonnes et pourraient même être délicieuses...Itachi secoua la tête.

« Je suis sérieux »

« Mais, niisan!! »

« Sasuke » Itachi sortit de la salle de bains torse nu et Sasuke tomba du lit, heureux que sa chute masque la rougeur de ses joues.

« Itachi! » hurla-t-il.

« Viens brosser tes dents, petit frère »

« Bien » Sasuke respira bruyamment et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, repoussant Itachi. Itachi lança un regard furieux à la porte, il était sur le point de s'en débarrasser deouis qu'elle semblait insister pour se mettre entre lui et son petit frère. Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses pensées irrationnelles, Itachi entreprit de changer ses vêtements pour son pyjama.

* * *

Sakura sanglotait, le coeur d'Ino bondissait et les deux se sentirent soudainement claustrophobes, entre quatre murs. « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, je vais mourir, ici et si jeune et belle » pleura Sakura.

« Arrête ça! On ne va pas mourir. Regarde, j'ai un portable, tout ce que j'ai besoin de faire, c'est d'appeler Sasuke et il viendra secourir.....eh bien, moi » ricana Ino en prenant son portable, raillant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui la fusilla du regard avec vigueur en retour.

« Ouais, bon, il va dire '_Ma pauvre Sakura est coincée dans un ascenseur et je dois la sauver!_' et se foutant de savoir si tu t'en tire ou non pendant ce temps » Alors que Sakura se parlait à elle-même, Ino l'ignorait et appelait Sasuke sur son portable. « Écoute-moi, sale truie »

* * *

Sasuke soupira en s'allongeant à nouveau dans le lit et son frère était maintenant dans la salle de bains, au moins il avait un peu de temps pour calmer ses hormones déchaînées avant que l'aîné des Uchiha ne décide de revenir et de dominer la chambre encore une fois. Dès qu'Itachi sortit de la salle de bains, Sasuke sentit un gonflement quand il vit que son frère était torse nu encore une fois, et cette fois-ci il était bien mouillé, Itachi de son côté pencha sa tête sur le côté quand il vit Sasuke qui s'enroulait étroitement dans les couvertures.

Il commençait à penser que son frère avait des problèmes et avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et attrapa sa serviette qui avait été laissée là ce matin et commença à l'utiliser pour se sécher lorsqu'il entendit le portable de Sasuke sonner dans la nuit. « Sasuke, ton téléphone sonne »

« Réponds et dis-leur que je suis déjà endormi. Je veux parler à personne aujourd'hui » répondit Sasuke avec un énorme rougissement sur la figure, alors qu'il désirait une autre putain de fois débander. Itachi secoua simplement la tête en prenant le téléphone pour voir, c'était un numéro inconnu. Il répondit tout de même.

« Allô? »

« SASUKE JE T'EN PRIE JE SUIS COINCÉE DANS UN ASCENSEUR AVEC CE MONSTRE AUX CHEVEUX ROSES! » Itachi dût littéralement éloigner le téléphone de son oreille sans tarder à cause des voix horrifiées de Sakura et Ino. C'étaient probablement des cris dont les hauts décibels pouvaient vraiment endommager son ouïe.

« Tu es quoi? » demanda-t-il calmement comme si ce n'était rien.

« COINCÉE DANS UN ASCENSEUR, SAUVE-MOI » Itachi soupira en les entendant se disputer sur celle pour qui Sasuke allait venir les sauver et raccrocha.

Il appela ensuite le patron de l'endroit pour qu'il aide les femmes qui étaient coincées. Et c'était tout.

Bordel, il était sacrement fatigué et savait que son petit frère l'était aussi, il n'allait donc pas aller les aider. Elles auraient dû suivre leur exemple et utiliser les escaliers, pas ces ascenseurs démolis.

« Qui c'était, niisan? » demanda Sasuke en faisant émerger sa tête, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que quelqu'un était coincé dans un ascenseur.

« Sakura et Ino » Les yeux de Sasuke furent agités d'un tic et cela fit l'affaire, il débanda à la mention de ces noms.

« Putain, comment est-ce qu'elles ont eu mon numéro et putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles auraient à m'appeler? » Itachi eut un sourire narquois.

« N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir? » Sasuke fit la moue.

« Bien, ne me dis rien » Itachi prit place dans le lit alors que Sasuke s'installait de l'autre côté, leurs dos qui se faisaient face encor une fois et qui étaient toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les deux sentirent un frisson réconfortant leur parcourir l'échine à ce contact chaleureux.

« Elles ont été coincées dans un ascenseur » commenta Itachi dès que les lumières furent éteintes. Sasuke, de son côté, était en pleine crise d'hystérie. C'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait entendue de toute la journée.

« T'es sérieux? » demanda-t-il avec un gloussement, qui se transforma en grand éclat de rire alors qu'il se tournait sur le dos.

« Tu as le pire sens de l'humour, petit frère » Itachi se retourna pour lui faire face, Sasuke était si beau et mignon quand il riait, c'était comme si ses yeux scintillaient de joie et son visage était radieux. Quand ils étaient petits, il était à peine rentré de l'école que Sasuke se précipitait vers lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison.

Ça lui manquait.

« Et tu n'as pas d'humour du tout, Aniki »

« U-huh, allons dormir maintenant » dit Itachi, puis il ferma les yeux en commençant tranquillement à s'assoupir. Sasuke, de son côté, continuait à regarder le visage de son frère avec un petit sourire, et la convoitise brillait dans ses yeux. Après un certain temps, il bâilla silencieusement et ferma les yeux, alors qu'une dernière pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

'_Je t'aime Itachi'_

* * *

Il était environ quatre heures du matin quand Sakura et Ino furent finalement sorties de l'ascenseur et escortées jusqu'à leur chambre pendant que le patron s'excusait. Ino et Sakura ne firent que l'ignorer alors qu'il grognait, celui par qui elles voulaient se faire sauver n'était pas venu et l'appartement entier était plongé dans le noir, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun des deux frères ne se souciaient d'elles.

Elles avaient appelé pour que quelqu'un vienne les aider à sortir, mais maintenant ils étaient endormis. Peut-être était-ce Itachi qui avait empêché Sasuke de venir les sauver. Ce devait être ça, Itachi qui retenait Sasuke loin de ce qu'il désirait, et elles n'allaient rien avoir, elles allaient avoir Sasuke et éloigner Itachi.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose pour obtenir Sasuke » souffla Sakura en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roses trempés de sueur, elle était désorientée. Ino acquiesça alors qu'elles entraient dans leur chambre, se déchaussant, me laissant faire ce que je voulais pour une fois dans leurs vies, les deux femmes étaient frustrées de ne pas avoir Sasuke enroulé autour de leurs doigts (1).

« Mouais » grogna Ino en fermant la porte. « Sasuke serait sûrement après nous si Itachi ne l'éloignait pas toujours » Non, Sasuke était accroché à Itachi.

« Je te parie qu'Itachi nous veut aussi »

« Eww, bordel, non, maintenant nous devons trouver un plan pour avoir Sasuke » Sakura acquiesça. Elles n'allaient rien pouvoir mettre en place avec Itachi qui interférait. C'était quelque chose de se battre l'une contre l'autre, mais maintenant elles allaient devoir travailler en collaboration pour se débarrasser d'Itachi avant de continuer leur propre combat. Il était vraiment temps de jouer ce jeu de la manière forte.

En bout de ligne.

Itachi devait partir.

* * *

**(1) Je sais que cette phrase peut avoir l'air bizarre, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute n.n'**

**Alors, voilà! Un cinquième chapitre! Le sixième pour jeudi prochain (ou vendredi, dépendamment du décalage horaire) J'ai remarqué que je ne postais que les jeudis alors...je vais continuer ^__^**


	6. 4 coins

**Eh non, je ne suis pas en retard. Dans mon pays de neige et de gadoue (slush XD), il est 23h39. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre VI

Bet That

4 coins

C'était le matin encore une fois et une journée minable s'annonçait. Les matins semblaient toujours agréables quand on se réveillait aux côtés de son frère adoré, mais finissaient mal quand on se rappelait les horreurs qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Itachi descendit les escaliers avec un petit sourire, qui s'évanouit dès qu'il vit les filles qui s'agitaient dans la cuisine. « Je vois que vous l'avez fait revenir à la vie » marmonna-t-il en passant devant elles, qui avaient accédé au frigo, et qui maintenant s'activaient à préparer un petit-déjeuner pour trois. Il avait sincèrement souhaité qu'elles restent coincées dans l'ascenseur pour l'éternité...ou, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elles que des os.

Peut-être devrait-il être celui qui les enferme dans un ascenseur ou, encore mieux, les tuer puis se débarrasser de leurs cadavres. Il pourrait probablement juste les réduire en cendres et les jeter aux toilettes, personne ne saurait que c'était lui qui les avait tuées et son petit frère l'appuierait.

Les deux autres filles, de leur côté, ne firent que lancer un regard méprisant à l'intrus qui s'imposait maintenant dans leur espace, après tout c'était entièrement de sa faute si Sasuke n'était pas venu les sauver comme il l'aurait fait. Itachi l'avait mis sous sédation pour le faire s'endormir, tout cela était parfaitement clair pour elles. « Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi » cracha Sakura d'un ton venimeux en regardant furieusement le grand Uchiha. Elle le détestait tellement, elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais elle était jalouse de lui.

« Laisse-nous seules Itachi, nous voulons seulement voir et parler à _NOTRE_ Sasuke-kun » coupa Ino avant que Sakura ne décide de se défouler sur Itachi, le plus probable serait que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses finisse à l'hôpital au lieu de l'aîné Uchiha. Itachi ne fit que les ignorer en s'emparant de son verre de jus d'orange, et sortit sans ajuter un mot. Il se fichait vraiment de ce qu'elles pensaient de lui, mais quand elles avaient dit que SON petit frère était leur, elles avaient dépassé les bornes et signé leur arrêt de mort.

Oui, il voulait les tuer personnellement.

Il s'assit et commença à lire un livre pris au hasard lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de pas descendant l'escalier, mais ne regarda pas. Sasuke descendait lentement et s'arrêta en voyant son Aniki dans le salon, buvant son jus et lisant un livre, et nu put rien faire d'autre que sourire pour lui-même. Son niisan était après tout tellement chaud et magnifique; évidemment, il ne s'en alla pas, il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, et il refusa d'aller dans la cuisine quand il entendit Sakura et Ino se crier dessus à propos de la manière dont il convenait de faire des bons pancakes. Probablement que manger leur nourriture vaudrait à n'importe qui une intoxication alimentaire, puisque aucune des deux ne savait cuisiner.

« Itachi » l'appela Sasuke dans un faible chuchotement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Itachi le regarda avec un visage inexpressif, ayant toujours été un expert pour ce qui était de cacher ses émotions. Spécialement quand il songeait à un moyen pour lui-même écorcher vives une truie aux cheveux blonds et un démon aux cheveux roses.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Otouto? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut sortit manger? » Sasuke montra ensuite la cuisine du doigt. « Sans elles ».Itachi cmprit l'air suppliant sur le visage de son frère et acquiesça, il ne pouvait jamais refuser à une bouille aussi mignonne et à une si belle occasion de passer un peu de temps avec son Otouto.

« Bien sûr, allons-y avant qu'elles ne nous remarquent » Sasuke eut un large sourire et ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant. Itachi le suivait, juste derrière lui, et claqua violemment la porte, ce qui alerta les femmes aux cheveux blonds et roses. Elles coururent jusque dans la pièce, hurlant le nom de Sasuke, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Observant les alentours de la maison, elles se rendirent compte que les frères étaient partis sans elles.

« Les fils de pute! » Sakura croisa les bras et Ino soupira.

« Tu ne vois pas que c'est un autre des complots d'Itachi? Nous devons les trouver » Ino regarda par la fenêtre et vit l'élégante Mercedes noire appartenant à Itachi s'éloigner de l'allée. Sakura s'affaissa de dépit. Pour quelque étrange raison, il lui avait toujours semblé qu'Itachi avait une longueur d'avance sur elles, et maintenant il amenait Sasuke à l'extérieur sans elles. C'était plus à son avantage qu'au leur, et elles devaient le vaincre, il le fallait. Sakura secoua la tête, arborant un air oppressé. « Nous devons faire quelque chose »

« Comment? » demanda Ino.

Sakura se releva subitement. « Je me suis fait des amis » chuchota-t-elle, se dirigeant vers le téléphone pour composer un numéro, les cinq premiers numéros qu'elle essaya furent interrompus. Secouant la tête, elle composa un autre numéro. Cela ne prit qu'une minute avant que l'on ne répondît avec un faible 'allô'. « Oh Naruto-kun c'est moi, Sakura-chan, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmène faire un tour, je suis en ville et si seule »

De son côté, Naruto retint un gémissement alors que son petit ami, Gaara, lui mordait la nuque. « Oh Sakura-chan, je t'ai pas vue ni n'ai entendu parler de toi depuis plus de dix ans ». Gaara s'arrêta, il savait qui était Sakura. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire un tour? »

« Dois-tu vraiment poser autant de questions? Vien juste me chercher au coin du... » Elle regarda par la fenêtre « Boulevard Clarita » Elle raccrocha ensuite avant qu'il puisse objecter. Un combat faisait rage dans l'esprit de Naruto, ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour la jeune femme, et il voulait le prouver. Il détestait aussi se faire donner des ordres par elle; elle lui avait toujours donné des ordres et l'avait frappé quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Bref, il la détestait maintenant passionnément. Cependant, il n'était pas de ce genre de personne qui délaissait les gens en cas de besoin, Naruto avait un coeur d'or.

« Gaara-kun, est-ce qu'on peut aller les chercher? » Gaara soupira et acquiesça. Naruto lui adressa un sourire radieux et l'enlaça étroitement, faisant en sorte que la tête rousse rougit à son blond. Il n'avait jamais eu de doutes par rapport à Naruto depuis que le blond était si ouvert et honnête. Prenant leur temps, les deux sortirent du lit et s'habillèrent pour affronter une nouvelle journée, peut-être ensuite pourrait-il prendre un petit-déjeuner.

De retour à l'appartement, Ino riait « Je vois, Naruto est toujours après toi »

« J'espère vraiment qu'il ne l'était pas, mais c'est un genre un mec facile à manipuler » souffla Sakura dès qu'elles eurent fini de 's'arranger', elles dévalèrent les escaliers et allèrent au coin de la rue.

« Comment allons-nous les trouver? » demanda subitement Ino. Voyons, elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment savoir où ils pouvaient être. Ino sursauta en voyant les yeux scintillants de Sakura.

« L'endroit le plus évident, ils sont allés manger, donc la Plaza » Ino acquiesça. « S'il n'y sont pas nous marcherons à partir de là-bas, la Plaza est la plus grande attraction de l'endroit de toute façon »

« C'est vrai » Environ treize minutes plus tard, elles virent une voiture orange s'approcher et elles lui firent un signe de la main. Naruto en sortit et vint les saluer.

« Hey! » dit-il.

« Hey! » répondirent les filles, mal à l'aise, Naruto était devenu sexy en grandissant.

« Alors, je vous emmène où? »

« À la Plaza, où sont centrés tous les restaurants » Naruto acquiesça en ouvrant la porte de l'arrière de la voiture, pour leur permettre d'y entrer. Lorsqu'elles le firent, elles virent une tête rouge extrêmement sexy, qui avait l'air tellement cool que cela les faisait bouillonner à l'intérieur, monter le rouge aux joues et haleter comme des chiennes en chaleur qui n'ont as eu de bonne baise depuis un certain temps.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom, sexy? » flirta Ino.

« Ano, ça te dirait une sortie avec moi? » roucoula Sakura, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Gaara leur adressa un bref coup d'oeil et les deux filles poussèrent un petit cri aigu face à l'intensité de ses yeux vert marin. Naruto roula ses yeux en démarrant la voiture, et les filles continuaient d'harceler Gaara. Quand Sakura invita son petit ami, il commençait sérieusement à penser à la jeter hors de la voiture, mais il voulait aussi voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvrirait que Gaara n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Alors, voudrais-tu? »

« Non, je suis pris »

« Aww » dit Ino sarcastiquement « Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi, ta petite amie? »

« Non » dit sèchement Gaara, et Ino eut un petit « Humph »

« Allons, oublie-la et viens avec moi » essaya Sakura d'un ton qui se voulait sédcteur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avec un grand sourire effrayant qu'elle qualifiait de sourire de drague. Elle avait aussi quelque chose de coincé entre les dents mais Gaara n'allait pas lui dire.

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas une « la », c'est un « le », et Naruto est mon petit ami. » Mais Gaara allait s'assurer qu'elles sachent que maintenant Naruto était sien. Les deux filles furent en état de choc, avant de pousser des cris. Elles étaient de grandes fans de yaoi, mais c'était limité dans une certaine mesure et à un point où elles ne tomberaient pas malades.

« Je voudrais bien payer cinq dollars (1) pour vous voir faire des trucs, les gars (2) »

« Non »

« Awww! Naruto »

« Désolé, c'est non » Naruto arrêta la voiture puis dit : « Vous êtes arrivées, maintenant sortez ». Les deux se sentirent désappointées, et ensuite elles regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner. Il était temps de partir à la recherche de Sasuke et d'Itachi et d'oublier Gaara et Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Dans un buisson quelque part

« On dirait qu'ils viennent juste de finir de manger »

« On dirait bien »

« Oh, regarde, Sasuke lui dit quelque chose »

« Ouais, Itachi marche vers la voiture et conduit ». Les deux émirent un petit rire malfaisant ressemblant à un hennissement alors que la voiture se mettait en marche et s'en allait, sans le précieux homme de leurs vies. Sasuke était seul et Itachi venait de l'abandonner, comme s'il leur présentait l'occasion idéale de s'emparer de Sasuke. Avec de larges sourires, elles se tournèrent vers l'endroit où le jeune Uchiha était sensé être et clignèrent vingt fois des yeux pour vérifier si leur vue ne leur jouait pas des tours.

« Hey! Où Sasuke est allé? »

« Je sais pas ». Les deux devinrent paniquées, avec plusieurs brindilles et feuilles dans les cheveux, regardant de gauche à droite.

Ino et Sakura regardèrent à nouveau à gauche, sortant leurs jumelles qu'elles avaient achetées dans une boutique pour essayer, puis réussir à voir où Sasuke était parti. Elles aperçurent à peine son dos alors qu'il tournait au coin. Elles présumèrent que Itachi était retourné à l'appartement pour leur faire faire un tour par lui-même, mais il n'allait pas les trouver là-bas. Elles allaient être juste derrière Sasuke, le suivant rapidement. L'endroit n'était pas très bondé alors qu'elles étaient en arrière de Sasuke, débattant du moment où elles devraient se dévoiler à Sasuke.

Tout ce à quoi elles pouvaient penser était ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble et qui allait gagner Sasuke aujourd'hui. Elles essayèrent de le suivre le plus près possible, mais constatèrent assez vite que Sasuke était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait facilement perdre dans une foule si jamais on clignait des yeux.

* * *

Itachi s'était rendu à l'appartement après que Sasuke lui eut dit qu'il devait rencontrer quelques amis pour un projet qui devait être fait pour le premier jour de classe, que Itachi devrait faire faire du tourisme aux garces et qu'il le rencontrerait à la Plaza pour le déjeuner. Le seul problème était que les filles n'étaient pas là, et il savait qu'elles devaient les avoir suivis.  
Itachi savait une chose, c'était que son frère avait des amis étranges, tout comme les siens. Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas tous les inviter à une fête de bienvenue à la maison? Dans ce cas, célébrer le nouvel appartement et acceuillir le retour des jeunes femmes, et les filles devraient se ruer pour rencontrer tout ce monde. Cependant, il avait d'abord besoin de l'approbation de son petit frère.  
En soupirant, il s'affaissa sur le canapé et sortit son portable pour composer le numéro de Sasuke, puis alluma la télévision en attendant que son petit frère réponde au téléphone, ce qui ne fut pas long.

* * *

Sasuke sortit son portable quand il le sentit vibrer et vit que c'était son frère qui l'appelait, il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour parler à l'une des garces. Son frère avait un sens de l'humour malsain et Sasuke savait qu'il adorait le torturer. Il répondit. « Quoi?» demanda-t-il. Ino et Sakura le virent acquiescer d'un signe de tête, puis le fermer, il n'avait jamais répondu.  
Il tourna à un autre coin de rue puis disparu, Sakura et Ino coururent tout le long du trajet, et ne firent qu'hurler lorsque, au lieu de Sasuke, elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec un mec à l'allure effrayante et aux cheveux blancs, qui semblait avoir des crocs en guise de dents.  
Elles firent demi-tour pour voir un mec large et très grand aux cheveux orange, et elles l'esquivèrent en passant à côté de lui, pour voir une étrange fille aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes.

« SASUKE-KUN!! » appelèrent-elles. La fille eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Il est juste derrière vous, les filles » dit-elle en montrant leurs arrières du doigt, en s'assurant que Sasuke était juste à côté du mec aux cheveux blancs, avec un bras autour des épaules des gars alors qu'il se penchait sur le côté. Elles ne pouvaient pas paniquer alors elles s'évanouirent sur place. Il leur semblait déjà impossible de passer un peu de temps seules avec Sasuke.

« Oh, putain, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » demanda Karin alors qu'elle s'inclinait pour mieux les regarder. « Hey, la blonde est mignonne »

« T'es tellement gouine, Karin » répondit Juugo alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

« Non, elle est juste bi. Rappelle-toi comment elle suçait mes couilles » évoqua Suigetsu.

« Suigetsu! » hurla Karin en lui lançant sa petite poupée vaudou.

« Calmez-vous les mecs, après tout Itachi a dit qu'on allait faire une fête » intervint Sasuke.

« Qui y sera? » demanda Juugo.

« Ses amis et les miens, c'est tout » Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin se regardèrent les uns les autres.

« Attends! » dit Suigetsu « Nous sommes tes seuls amis, ça craint » Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Venez, nous devons amener leurs culs hors d'ici avant qu'on nous reproche quoi que ce soit » Ils acquiescèrent et mirent Sakura et Ino en équilibre chacune autour d'un des bras de Juugo, ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elles avaient l'air de marcher à côté de lui. Ils atteignirent la Chevrolet en piètre état aux portes de Cadillac de Karin, et montèrent.

Juugo était celui qui conduisait, et Suigetsu était assis sur le siège du passager.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait souiller leurs visages? » demanda Karin alors qu'il regardaient les deux filles entre eux. Sasuke haussa les épaules lorsque Karin sortit sa trousse à maquillage avec impatience.

« Attends » dit Juugo « Sasuke, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter pour des mokas? »

« Certainement, j'ai envie d'en prendre un »

« Yay! » Passer du temps avec ses amis était toujours si amusant.

* * *

(1) Puisque la version originale se déroule aux États-Unis, j'ai laissé le prix en dollars.

(2) Le verbe "make out" n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent français...

**Il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire...dites-le moi si c'est trop horrible XD**


	7. Perdre la tête ici

**Toujours pas écrites par moi, ne contenant toujours pas mes personnages **

* * *

Chapitre VII

Bet That

Perdre la tête ici

Cela faisait exactement deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes et il était à peine midi, tous ceux qui étaient sensés venir pour le petit rassemblement étaient arrivés un par un. Les amis d'Itachi étaient tous venus en paire, avec leurs amants, même s'ils essayaient toujours de faire croire qu'ils ne s'aimaient et qu'ils pouvaient à peine se tenir l'un près de l'autre. Mais en fin de compte, c'était clair et évident, comme n'importe quoi d'autre.

Eh bien, en tout cas, revenons-en au nouveau problème, ainsi Ino et Sakura ouvrirent lentement leurs yeux, et Sakura hurla lorsque la première chose qu'elle vit fut les horribles yeux jaunes qui fixaient intensément son visage, et Ino poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un d'étrange portant des lunettes qui baissait les yeux vers elle, et c'était une femme. « Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » hurlèrent-elles simultanément alors qu'elles se relevaient pour se rendre compte qu'elles se trouvaient sur un canapé, leurs dos pressés l'un à l'autre.

« Eh bien, vous vous êtes évanouies » dit la femme en se penchant sur Ino qui, de son côté, la regardait nerveusement, mais poussa un petit cri aigu et bondit lorsque la fille lui empoigna les seins. « Ils sont bien, tu veux toucher les miens, ils ne sont pas si mal, si je puis dire » dit-elle en s'emparant des mains d'Ino et en les pressant sur sa poitrine.

« Non! » dit Ino, une rougeur due à l'embarras s'étalant sur ses joues alors qu'elle la repoussait. « Bon sang, qui es-tu? » Sakura, de son côté, pensait bien qu'elle allait être malade alors qu'elle regardait l'homme requin, il était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle avait vue depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était regardée correctement dans un miroir. Mais lorsque Kisame se passa la langue sur les lèvres, elle recula, effrayée qu'il puisse la toucher.

« Oh! Comme je suis bête. Je suis Karin » Ino ne fit qu'acquiescer en essayant de détourner ses yeux de la fille, euh, non, de s'éloigner le plus possible de la fille.

« Yamanaka Ino » Karin montra ensuite du doigt l'homme requin et Ino eut presque une crise cardiaque.

« C'est Kisame »

« Heureux de faire votre connaissance, les filles » Sakura persifla, étira ses bras, se sentant envahie, et regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'ils étaient dans un salon vide, mais qu'il y avait beaucoup de trop de bruit dans l'appartement pour qu'ils soient juste quatre. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être avec Sasuke, et elle savait qu'il devait être celui se trouvant dans la cuisine.

« Je m'en fiche, où est Sasuke, bordel! » hurla-t-elle « SASUKE-KUN! » Karin et Kisame couvrirent leurs oreilles, même s'il aurait été plus simple de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

« Détends-toi, mon pote rose, il est dans la cuisine avec le reste des invités. En plus, ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler, il n'écoutera jamais » Karin eut un petit rire. « Et je vous suggère d'arrêter de vous accrocher à lui, il ne vous appartient pas et vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à cela » Les mots commençaient à faire leur chemin dans la tête d'Ino, mais Sakura interrompit le processus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es pour lui, de toute façon? » cracha littéralement Sakura.

« Je suis son amie depuis que nous avons cinq ans. Je suis comme une grande soeur pour lui. Il m'adore et je le sais » dit Karin en se pensant importante, il y avait une chose qu'elle avait toujours voulue, un petit frère, au point d'en être obsédée, mais ses parents ne purent lui donner aucun frère. Elle avait seulement une soeur plus jeune, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée.

« Comme si ça se pouvait » persifla Sakura. Ino, de son côté, semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Il y avait tant de choses sur Sasuke qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Et toi? » dit Ino en s'adressant à Kisame « Es-tu l'un des amis de Sasuke? »

« Non » Kisame secoua la tête « plutôt une connaissance, je suis l'ami d'Itachi »

« Allez, allons dans la cuisine rencontrer les autres » dit Karin impatiemment, Sakura et Ino acquiescèrent et bientôt, elles suivirent l'étrange fille et l'homme requin dans la cuisine. Elles le firent uniquement pour avoir la possibilité de voir Sasuke.

« Whoop, whoop, Karin est de retour à la maison, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Juugo assis sur une chaise avec Sasuke se tenant derrière lui alors que Suigetsu tenait un chronomètre, et sur l'autre chaise, pour un bras de fer se trouvait Pein, avec Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu et Tobi derrière lui. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des deux n'avait bougé d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que l'homme percé à outrance lance un regard noir à Juugo, qui lui rendit son regard avec la même vigueur.

« Oh mon Dieu! » cria Ino en pointant Pein « c'est un suppôt de Satan! » Pein fut tellement énervé par ce commentaire qu'il écrasa pratiquement le bras de Juugo, par miracle il ne le brisa pas durant l'opération.

« Je suis quoi? » dit-il d'un ton cassant en se levant, empoignant un couteau de poche.

« Oh, merde » hurla Sasori « Retenez-le! » Itachi, Deidara et Sasori le firent, juste au moment où Tobi éloignait le couteau.

« Ino! » cria Karin en la réprimandant « C'est Pein, de l'Akatsuki » dit-elle, secouant la tête de découragement. Ino, de son côté, lui saisit l'épaule, elle commençait à penser que cette fille n'était peut-être pas anormale comparée aux autres.

« Qui? » demanda-t-elle, et Karin roula ses yeux.

« Ino, je t'en prie, Pein de l'Akatsuki » Karin lui sourit « Hey, viens ici sexy, je n'ai pas été en mesure de flirter avec toi depuis un certain temps »

« Ah, Karin » dit-il en repoussant les trois gars qui le retenaient. « Comment allais-tu, chérie? »

« Bien, où est ta femme Konan? Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus. Elle est si jolie »

« Et pourtant, tu demeures une bien étrange gamine » commenta-t-il. Les autres les ignorèrent et continuèrent à discuter entre eux. « Elle va bien, comme toujours, mais elle n'avait pas envie de venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vais partir tôt »

« Sasuke-kun! » se plaignit Sakura en s'approchant de Sasuke et en agrippant son bras. « Aww, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, mon chéri? » Juugo lui lança un regard furieux, il n'appréciait vraiment pas que d'autres touchent à Sasuke, spécialement celles qui rendaient Sasuke si contrarié et dégoûté. Dans un sens, il considérait que Sasuke lui appartenait, d'une manière « meilleur ami possessif ». Juugo avait son propre petit ami, mais c'est une toute autre histoire.

« Salut, toi » dit-il, et Sakura leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression qui voulait dire '_va-t-en ou je t'arrache la main d'un coup de dents_'. « Je suis Juugo, tu t'es évanouie avant qu'on ne puisse être officiellement présentés. À ces mots, Sakura rougit d'embarras.

« Haruno Sakura, maintenant dégage » siffla-t-elle. Sasuke, à ce moment-là, réussit à dégager sa main et marcha jusqu'à Juugo.

« Juugo adore parler avec ceux qui me connaissent et tu es pratiquement un moulin à paroles » dit Sasuke, et Sakura ouvrit grand la bouche dans son incrédulité. « Pourquoi ne pas discuter ensemble pour le moment, vous deux? » Sur ce, il s'éloigna vers la table où Kisame faisait un bras de fer avec Suigetsu, qui pensait qu'il était assez fort pour vaincre un boeuf-requin. Ce mec essayait toujours de se prouver qu'il était le meilleur, mais tout le monde était meilleur que lui.

« Bien, allez-y! Ouais! » dit Deidara qui partait maintenant le chronomètre, et les autres applaudirent Suigetsu, qui combattait de son mieux pour au moins maintenir son bras levé. Kisame eut un large sourire lorsque Suigetsu utilisa son autre bras pour l'aider à pousser.

« C'est de la triche, mais je vais fermer les yeux pour une mauviette comme toi » le railla encore Kisame.

« Tu es une brute à face de requin, je vais botter ton cul arrogant » cria Suigetsu, et Kisame devint ennuyé et écrasa la main plus petite de l'homme sur la table. Suigetsu lui lança un regard noir et se releva, s'accroupissant sur la table.

« Allez, un deux de trois » Kisame accepta le défi.

« Amène-toi, le_ punk_ » Sur ce, son bras lutta à nouveau et Kisame appuya si fort que Suigetsu finit par tomber de la table et son corps entier heurta durement le sol.

« Ouch! Tu m'as cassé le bras! » gémit-il en se relevant. « Ce n'est pas si grave, il me reste mon bras gauche » Sasuke soupira.

« Tu ne penses pas avoir autre chose à faire? » Tout le monde dans la salle était amusé et se demandait jusqu'où pouvait aller ce type pour un simple jeu.

« Non, mon cher Sasuke, je ne crois pas, et si je perds avec cette main, il y aura toujours mes pieds. Kisame semblait plus amusé que quiconque.

« Ce mec est un émeutier, ouais » commenta Deidara.

« C'est ton ami, petit frère, et tu qualifies les miens de bizarres » Sasuke soupira avec un haussement d'épaules. Je veux dire, Deidara avait eu une intervention chirurgicale pour se faire transplanter des lèvres et des dents dans les paumes de ses deux mains et Sasori avait coupé ses bras et ses jambes pour en avoir faits en bois, disant qu'ainsi il n'y ressentirait plus jamais de douleur depuis qu'il avait eu de très vilaines plaies sur ses bras et que ses jambes le faisaient toujours souffrir.

« Peu importe » Tous sursautèrent lorsque Suigetsu tomba par terre de l'autre côté de la table en tenant son autre bras, ce qui signifiait deux fractures du poignet. Suigetsu poussa un faible gémissement avant d'entreprendre de se relever et de soulever son pied droit du plancher.

« Je n'ai pas fini, l'homme requin »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de ce type » dit Kisame en regardant les poils blancs sur le pied du garçon. Il le tira et Suigetsu poussa un petit cri quand Kisame l'amena à lui au lieu d'essayer de lui casser le pied. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te baise à la pace, si fort que ça te laisserait dans une chaise roulante pendant une semaine » Suigetsu tira violemment sur son pied en hurlant de panique et courut se cacher derrière Karin, qui était encore en train de parler avec Pein.

« JE SUIS PAS GAY! » Tout le monde riait et Kisame sortit un autre défi de la coupe à défi. Ils avaient écouté Blonde et Légale 2 et étaient venus avec l'idée de la coupe à vacheries. C'était une coupe à défis, au lieu d'y mettre une note de louanges anonyme, connue pour être à la fois chaleureuse et grincheuse, vous écriviez anonymement un défi, et dans une autre coupe vous mettiez les deux noms de ceux que vous vouliez voir faire le défi.

« Bien, Kisame, pige la prochaine paire et le défi » dit Sasori en lui remettant les deux coupes, l'une était noire et l'autre rose.

« D'accord » Kisame sortit le premier prénom, « Sasuke » puis l'autre, « et Itachi ». Ce jumelage était ce que l'on appelait une paire Uke Seme, et c'était sexy, particulièrement parce qu'ils étaient frères. Mais il y avait des conditions dans tout cela.

« Whoooo! » Tout le monde se retourna pour sourire aux deux frères, ils n'avaient jamais été jumelés jusqu'à maintenant. Ino et Sakura, de leur côté, étaient complètement confuses. En fait, il s'agissait seulement d'une fête Uchiha, et la musique n'en faisait pas partie. « Bien, maintenant, votre défi » Kisame tira un papier plié en cube, de la coupe rose cette fois, et eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il l'ouvrait lentement. « Les gars, vous devez...échanger vos pantalons puis faire un concours de boisson »

« Quoi! » Sakura et Ino furent celles qui criaient, faisant grimacer tout le monde au son aigu de leurs voix.

« Détendez-vous » siffla Deidara en poussant les filles aux cheveux blonds et roses sur le côté. « Bon, les gars, vous avez la parole » sourit-il.

« Si je le fais, je ne me changerai pas devant vous, les gars » dit Sasuke en sortant de la cuisine, et après Itachi le suivit. Tous gémirent de déception et les Uchiha partirent se changer dans le salon, et à l'exception de Sakura et Ino, qui dans tout cela essayaient de séparer Itachi de Sasuke, tout le monde voulait les mettre ensemble, ils étaient dans un état de colère.

Tout le monde dans la pièce voulait jeter un coup d'oeil, mais ne le firent pas étant donné qu'ils respectaient trop leurs bien-aimés Uchiha. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de les écouter. Au moins, ils pouvaient imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'autre pièce.

« Ouch! » C'était certainement Sasuke.

« Sasuke, tes pantalons sont serrés » dit Itachi. Dans le salon, Itachi fut surpris de voir que les pantalons de Sasuke lui allaient, sauf qu'ils étaient serrés sur ses hanches et sa taille. D'autre part, les pantalons d'Itachi allaient si bien à Sasuke qu'ils étaient un peu larges, en particulier au niveau de la taille. Sasuke aimait bien ce à quoi Itachi ressemblait dans ses pantalons, il pouvait voir son cul, ses jambes et, putain, il avait tellement envie de lui. Il fut heureux d'être tiré de ses pensées quelque peu salaces.

« Besoin d'une ceinture, Otouto »

« Ouais » Sasuke sourit, regardant Itachi, qui se tenait devant lui alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture.

« Hey! » hurla Itachi alors que Sasuke retirait rudement la ceinture des hanches d'Itachi et fouettait son frère sur le derrière. Il avait vraiment aimé ce truc-là, c'était naturel, il était un homme, mais est-ce que ça l'était si c'était avec son frère, lui aussi un homme? « Tu es si méchant, petit frère »

« Peu importe » dit Sasuke en glissant rapidement la ceinture, et ses hanches se balancèrent alors qu'il bougeait sa taille et Itachi adorait la manière qu'avait son petit frère de faire ces choses. Ça lui donnait envie de le jeter par terre à quatre pattes et de lui en donner directement, et il ne parlait pas de frapper le cul de son frère. Il devait admettre que dormir aux côtés de son frère intensifiait la tension et augmentait son désir, et il se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait se contenir.

Sasuke avait-il jamais su à quel point il avait envie de lui? Itachi regarda son petit frère marcher un peu sur place, balançant ses hanches en marchant tout en essayant de voir si ses pantalons - bien, les pantalons d'Itachi - allaient tomber de ses hanches.

« J'aime la façon dont tu fais ça juste làààà » dit brusquement Itachi, et Sasuke sembla confus.

« Tu as dit quelque chose? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit quelque chose, Otouto? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? » Sasuke lança un regard noir à son frère aîné, sur le point de lui répondre sèchement lorsque...

« Hey, vous deux, arrêtez de perdre votre temps et revenez ici! » dit Pein d'un ton cassant, et les deux Uchiha avaient l'air de ceux qui avaient brisé quelque chose avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Bien! » les applaudit Pein « Maintenant assoyez vos culs sur ces chaises, il est temps de boire »

« Une chose menant à une autre, que la fête commence! » Chingy (1) jouait en arrière-plan.

Et ils commencèrent à boire.

_

* * *

_

Plus tard cette nuit-là

La nuit s'était très bien déroulée, et puis le son de la musique retentit alors que les deux Uchiha buvaient leur verre et n'étaient toujours pas décidés à céder, l'autre ressentant le besoin de boire. Tous étaient ivres au point d'en être ridicules et ils lurent le prochain défi, qui était de faire un vidéoclip. Pour tout vous dire, Deidara et Sasori n'hésitèrent pas à essayer et à se mettre nus devant la caméra.

Mais là n'était pas la question pour le moment. C'était comme si Chingy avait dit : « Une chose en amenant une autre, que la fête commence! »

« Dégage! » siffla Sakura en poussant Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu à l'extérieur avec sa force inhumaine. Ino, de son côté, se faisait pourchasser au dehors par un Pein bandé et ivre, qui s'il aurait été capable de voir correctement aurait été dégoûté. Pourtant, il avait oublié qu'il devait rentrer tôt, perdu sa chemise en essayant de redevenir normal et maintenant il voulait qu'une truie blond blanc soit son coup d'un soir.

Konan allait le tuer.

« Sakura cet homme va me violer! » hurla Ino en s'enfuyant tandis que Pein couvrait ses oreilles alors que le cri dépassait les décibels normaux de la voix humaine.

« Ino! Cours jusqu'ici, je vais lui fermer la porte au nez! » Ino fit demi-tour et se baissa pour éviter Pein tout en courant qui, dû à son état d'ivresse, fut éberlué par ses mouvements brusques et tomba en avant, déboulant les escaliers. Ino soupira lorsque Sakura ferma la porte, et les deux filles faillirent sauter en dehors de leur peau en rencontrant leur prochain challenge. Sasori et Deidara étaient enfermés dans la salle de bains, en train de faire Dieu sait quoi.

Oh mon Dieu, bien sûr que c'était sexy, mais ces filles préféraient d'autres têtes rouge et blonde à celles-ci. Pour elles, Gaara et Naruto étaient tellement mieux que Deidara et Sasori, le corps de Sasori étant le plus étrange de tous.

« Hey, sortez de là! » cria Sakura en donnant des coups sur la porte. Ino regarda dans le petit trou de la serrure.

« Hey je peux déverrouiller cette porte avec une épingle » Elle en retira une de ses cheveux puis l'inséra dans le trou de la serrure et alors qu'elles écoutaient l'épingle y bouger pour essayer de trouver quel était l'endroit où la porte déverrouillerait, elles entendirent un gémissement de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux soupirèrent en entendant un déclic, Ino tourna lentement la poignée et poussa la porte pour dévoiler Sasori en train de baiser Deidara comme s'ils étaient tous les deux des lapins enragés.

« AAAAHHH! » hurlèrent-elles.

« Hey » Elles firent demi-tour pour voir un Kisame nu, un Kisame nu et en érection qui les étudiait avec un certain plaisir. Il n'en était pas question!

« AAAAHHHH! » lui crièrent-elles, puis elles retournèrent dans la salle de bains où la tête rouge et le blond continuaient leur action, non dérangés par leurs cris absurdes. Ils auraient pu terminer ce qu'ils faisaient dans un parc devant un enfant de cinq ans sans ressentir de honte.

« AAAAAH! »

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous peut me faire une fellation? » demanda Kisame.

« AAAAHHHH! » lui crièrent-elles à nouveau, le faisant reculer cette fois.

« AAAAH! » se crièrent-elles l'une à l'autre, puis elles coururent durant tout le chemin jusqu'au vestibule. Sakura sortit une batte de baseball d'une caisse à leurs pieds et l'utilsa pour casser la vitrine des extincteurs. Ensuite, elle en prit un et le remit à Ino, gardant l'autre pour elle.

« Il est temps de les mettre dehors »

« Oh, mes pauvres yeux! C'était si impur » se plaignit Ino, et elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour voir Kisame demander s'il pouvait se joindre à Deidara et Sasori pour leur petit jeu, elles arrivèrent et les arrosèrent avec la substance froide et blanche qui sortit.

« BON DIEU, NON! » Cela leur prit environ vingt minutes, mais elles mirent les trois hommes hors de la maison, recouverts de blanc, et s'écroulèrent, épuisées.

« Et restez en dehors d'ici! » leur cria Sakura. Enfin, la maison semblait avoir trouvé la paix. Seules deux personnes semblaient manquer à l'appel.

« Où sont Sasuke et Itachi? » demanda Sakura, en proie à la panique.

« Je ne sais pas » Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, mais ne trouvèrent pas les frères.

« SASUKE! »

« SASUKE-KUN! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles commencèrent à pleurer. Il semblait impossible de séparer ces deux-là. Pire encore, cela avait été la pire journée de leur vie, mais elles savaient qu'Itachi était probablement en train de travailler à la rendre encore plus misérable.

Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'éloigner leur Sasuke?

_

* * *

_

Du côté des frères Uchiha

Sasuke et Itachi se retrouvèrent enfermés dans leur chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Sasuke avait été impatient de venir ici et de s'enfuir loin de tout le monde, surtout de Sakura et d'Ino.

« Niisan, penses-tu que je suis condamné et que je vais mourir bientôt? » demanda Sasuke, appuyé sur Itachi qui était assis contre le mur à côté du lit et qui faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son petit frère.

« Putain, Sasuke, tes cheveux sont si soyeux »

« Niisan » siffla Sasuke.

« Non, je vais te protéger » Sasuke soupira et se relaxa contre son frère, tout en continuant d'entendre Sakura et Ino qui l'appelaient avec un tel désespoir.

« C'est bien » Tous deux commencèrent à rire sans aucune raison.

« Pourquoi ris-tu? » demanda Itachi.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Sasuke avec animation. « Pourquoi ris-tu? » Itachi secoua la tête.

« Je ne le sais pas non plus » Ensuite, quelque chose capta son regard. « Hey, regarde la... » Itachi loucha. « Comment ça s'appelle, déjà? » Sasuke leva les yeux vers son frère pour voir qu'il pointait la fenêtre, derrière laquelle se trouvait une chose haute dans le ciel.

« Ça s'appelle » commença Sasuke « Ça s'appelle la lune! » dit-il dans un style « eurêka! »

« Ouais, ouais, cette lune blanche qui ressemble à une bulle » Itachi sourit « C'est pas fantastique? »

« Non, c'est toi qui es fantastique » Itachi et Sasuke se perdirent une minute dans leurs regards intenses. « Niisan, tu es si beau » chuchota Sasuke en caressant la joue de son frère si tendrement que Itachi ressentit des bouillonnements dans son estomac, signes de désir.

« Alors, est-ce que tu es... » Itachi hésita. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? » Sasuke ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se pencha vers son frère de lui-même, effleurant ses lèvres un petit moment, voulant que son frère le réclame.

« SASUKE! » Les voix d'Ino et de Sakura semblèrent totalement éloignées lorsque les lèvres des frères se rencontrèrent, et cet étrange sentiment les submergea, mettant le feu à leurs veines. Le baiser envahit complètement leurs esprits alors qu'ils haletaient pour avoir un peu d'air et Itachi continuait à pousser sa langue à l'intérieur, goûtant son frère en essayant d'approfondir. Le manque d'air les étourdissait pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec vigueur et bientôt les deux s'endormirent alors qu'Itachi glissait sur le plancher, sur le dos, et que Sasuke s'étalait sur lui, sa joue pressée sous le menton d'Itachi et ses jambes de chaque côté d'Itachi.

En bout de ligne, les deux frères étaient extrêmement heureux à cet instant. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que ça irait plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

* * *

Retournons à l'extérieur avec Ino et Sakura, qui s'étaient arrêtées devant la chambre des frères, elles se trouvaient devant la fin de leur étrange chasse, elles savaient que Sasuke se trouvait là. Elles avaient entendu un faible gémissement mais ne savaient pas quoi en penser, ils étaient soûls. « Leur porte est verrouillée » Elles virent un carton collé sur le côté de la porte.

« Veuillez nous laissez seuls, nous avons mal à la tête. 'Nuit » Elles en furent bouche bée. S'ils étaient ivres, Sakura et Ino auraient pu avoir Sasuke bien ficelé dans leur chambre et en faire ce qu'elles voulaient, pourtant elles avaient encore une fois échoué à séparer les deux frères. Elles auraient pu torturer Itachi et lui faire des choses horribles, mais encore une fois les frères s'étaient éloignés d'elles.

« Nous devons prendre des mesures drastiques » dit Sakura, et Ino acquiesça.

« Exactement » Elles ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, elles voulaient avoir le meilleur plan possible.

* * *

(1) Chingy : Rappeur américain

**Je suis en retard de cinq jours, je sais, je suis impardonnable T_T**

**Mais ce n'est pas sensé se reproduire, n'ayez crainte!**

**Il y aura un chapitre tous les jeudis (sauf celui qui s'en vient, car c'est au-dessus de mes capacités de traduire un chapitre en deux jours) jusqu'à ce que la fiction soit finie de traduire.**

**Alors, désolée encore une fois.**


	8. Le club devient bondé

Chapitre VIII

Bet That

Le club devient bondé

_Le lendemain_

_13h_

Itachi fut le premier à se réveiller, avec un mal de tête mineur et le corps endolori. Il voulait se retourner sur le côté, mais avait peur de faire tomber le poids qui reposait sur lui. Il baissa les yeux et eut un choc en voyant son petit frère pressé à lui. Il avait l'air tellement mignon et parfait reposant là, ressemblant à un ange alors que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et que la salive formait une traînée, et sa joue était étroitement collée à sa poitrine, sur son coeur.

Il sourit légèrement et s'approcha pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère seulement pour constater à quel point ils étaient soyeux. '_Oh Otouto, est-ce que tu as seulement idée de combien je t'aime? Et à quel point je suis heureux en ce moment?_' se demanda Itachi à lui-même en regardant son frère s'agiter.

« Niisan? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau en clignant des yeux. Sasuke se sentait tellement détendu et ces doigts qui effleuraient son cuir chevelu étaient si bons. Il releva a tête avec réticence et regarda son frère aîné, haussant les sourcils. « Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? » Itachi tenta de se remémorer et eut un vague souvenir de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou si c'était vrai.

« Je pense que nous nous sommes soûlés » Sasuke acquiesça et s'étira au-dessus de lui en bâillant. Itachi ne fit que profiter de la vue alors que la main de Sasuke se glissait sous son haut pour gratter son ventre, et Itachi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devant la petite quantité de peau dvoilée. « Hmmm, je vais à la salle de bains » fut tout ce que Sasuke dit avant de descendre de son frère. Il adorait utiliser son frère comme oreiller, mais il devait vraiment y aller.

Itachi le regarda aller en s'asseyant, même si son petit frère ne s'en souvenait pas, lui, oui. Ils avaient échangé un baiser. Un baiser qui semblait n'être qu'un rêve. Cependant il espérait que ce soit bel et bien réel, pas seulement dans son imagination. Pourtant, en ce moment, il souhaitait que leur seul ennemi soit la sobriété.

* * *

Sasuke défit rapidement son pantalon et poussa un petit soupir quand il réussit à vider son corps. Alors seulement, quand il avait terminé et que son corps était relaxé était le moment où il pouvait vraiment penser correctement. Et essayer de se rappeler les événements de la dernière nuit. Concentré très fort pour savoir ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière après la fête et toute la boisson...

Itachi était si beau sous le clair de lune.

Les doux contacts de son frère étaient si délicieux sur sa peau.

Les lèvres d'Itachi étaient si douces et s'accordaient si bien aux siennes...

Sasuke soupira de contentement et toucha inconsciemment ses lèvres. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Attendez...un baiser?

Soudainement, Sasuke s'appuya sur la porte de la salle de bains en rougissant follement alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant, il était juste heureux qu'ils aient été ivres et qu'Itachi ne semblait pas s'en souvenir. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas ignorer son coeur qui battait de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine, et l'anxiété qui y grandissait « Cela pourrait conduire à un problème ou quelque chose de pire. Je le sais, avec Itachi tout peut devenir exagéré » Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'ils cesseraient d'être frères. Tout était de la faute des réactions excessives d'Itachi! Sasuke soupira puis regarda son reflet, et faillit tomber par terre

Il avait vraiment mauvaise allure!

_

* * *

_

Plus tard ce jour-là

« Bon après-midi, les garçons » Ino et Sakura entrèrent dans la cuisine où Sasuke et Itachi étaient assis affichant un air hébété, Itachi lisait un livre et Sasuke regardait autour de lui. Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard haineux aux filles qui s'étaient habillées, et grimacèrent devant les couleurs vives de leurs vêtement ne cachant pas grand-chose. Sans parler de leurs yeux brûlés devant toute cette peau exposée, avaient-elles jamais entendu parler de vêtements convenables? Comme des cols roulés à manches longues et des pantalons longs? « Nous avions pensé sortir dans un club aujourd'hui, vous savez, y relaxer et danser » Sasuke grogna et Itachi soupira.

« Nous avons de la musique ici, vous pouvez danser, et nous avons de la bière là-bas si vous voulez vous soûler » Itachi revint à son livre, le problème était résolu. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de sortir » Sasuke regarda son frère avec une expression de respect et d'amour, et oh putain qu'il aimait vraiment son frère. Une foule bruyante pourrait vraiment tuer sa tête, même si ses petits maux de têtes s'étaient apaisés.

« Nous voulons sortir et rencontrer de nouveaux gars, aussi! » siffla Ino « Je doute que vous nous laissiez inviter des gars! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de mon Otouto? » Sasuke lança un regard furieux à Itachi, bien, il reprenait cet amour et ferait en sorte qu'Itachi vienne le supplier de la ravoir.

« Ce que j'en fais? » demanda Sakura « Il sera là pour me protéger et être avec moi, sans parler de la danse, danser avec moi et seulement moi!»

« Peu importe »

« Allez! » persistèrent les deux jeunes filles. Les deux Uchiha n'étaient pas d'humeur à entendre leurs plaintes, leurs gémissements et leurs insultes. Tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais souhaité était d'être laissés seuls, l'un l'autre et ces filles en dehors de leur vie. En dehors de cet appartement. « Allez! » crièrent-elles à nouveau, et cette fois-ci les deux Uchiha grognèrent alors qu'elles continuaient de hurler dans leurs oreilles, et ils étaient sur le point d'aller s'écraser sur le sol, leurs oreilles étaient en train de les tuer.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait les laisser là-bas » suggéra Itachi, et Sasuke acquiesça. « Puis on pourrait faire nos valises, partir et déménager dans ma propre maison » finit Itachi et Sasuke hocha la tête encore plus vigoureusement.

« ALLEZ VOUS DEUX, ARRÊTEZ DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ET LAISSEZ-NOUS PARTIR! » Ino et Sakura avaient commencé à tirer sur Sasuke, qui adressa un regard suppliant à son frère. Itachi soupira.

« Très bien, nous allons partir, arrêtez juste de tirer sur mon Otouto comme ça » Itachi se leva. « Ce n'est pas un jouet, vous savez » Sasuke rougit un peu et se leva en suivant son frère, laissant les filles de leur côté en pleine effervescence.

« Bientôt! » sifflèrent-elles toutes les deux, et Sasuke s'accrocha à la taille de son frère.

* * *

Il était environ 14 heures quand ils réussirent à quitter, et Sasuke et Itachi furent forcés d'emmener les filles manger, puis ils arrivèrent finalement à un club aux alentours de 16 heures. Même si la journée n'était pas avancée, le club était bondé et la file était immense, on pouvait même entendre la chanson Salt Shaker Extended Remix de l'extérieur en attendant pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Itachi devenait impatient, durant les si nombreuses années de sa vie il n'avait jamais voulu prendre un verre comme maintenant, je veux dire franchement, de jour comme de nuit, seulement écouter Sakura et Ino harceler et enlacer son frère, n'avait-il pas mentionné que Sasuke était seulement et complètement SIEN? Ces filles n'avaient pratiquement pas de vie. Itachi regarda aux alentours et vit à l'autre bout de la file que Kisame était le videur.

Ses amis pouvaient vraiment trouver les emplois les plus étranges dans les lieux les plus étranges.

Mais, il devait admettre que ça l'arrangeait.

Après tout, connaître les bonnes personnes pouvait vous permettre d'obtenir tout ce que vous vouliez. Et c'était l'un des secrets professionnels pour devenir président, par Mark Halperin et John F. Harris. Itachi commençaient vraiment à haïr la politique.

« Sasuke » dit-il en amenant son petit frère à lui tout en poussant les gens sur le côté pour se rendre au début de la file et en ignorant tout le monde qui protestait par des 'hey' et des 'ouch' et des 'tu coupes!' Itachi se foutait royalement de ce qu'ils avaient à dire. « Yo Kisame, ça te dit de me laisser entrer avec mon frère? » Il regarda derrière lui et vit qu'une Sakura furieuse et Ino avaient réussi à les suivre. Sasuke ne disait plus rien, il était fatigué. « Plus les divas en arrière »

« Ooh Itachi, depuis quand est-ce que tu sors et fais la fête comme une salope? » le nargua Kisame, et Itachi plissa ses yeux dangereusement.

« Depuis que le diable a envoyé ces garces après mon frère » Kisame rit bruyamment.

« Mec, je t'aime Itachi! Tu en jettes tellement! » Les yeux d'Itachi furent agités d'un tic et Sasuke regardait Kisame avec fureur à présent. Il était hors de question que l'homme requin ait ou aime son frère, même s'ils étaient juste amis, son frère était sien!

« Kisame » dit Itachi d'un ton cassant.

« Bien sûr, entre p'tit gars » Il le laissa entre à l'intérieur « Vous aussi, les deux poulettes ». Ino entra puis une inconnue passa devant Sakura.

« HEY! » dit-elle sèchement. « Il n'a jamais parlé de toi »

« Ouais ils l'a fait, il a dit les deux poulettes et il m'a pointée comme étant l'une d'elles ». Kisame était confus.

« Itachi »

« Celle aux cheveux roses » dit Itachi, et il marcha à l'intérieur, Kisame mit la fille quelconque dehors et laissa Sakura entrer. Elle tira la langue à la fille et faillit recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure pour une telle impolitesse.

À l'intérieur du club se trouvaient plein de corps qui sautaient et s'écrasaient les uns sur les autres, la musique était si forte qu'on ne vous entendait pas si jamais vous essayiez de parler. Sasuke et Itachi se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bar, où ils s'assirent et commandèrent quelques verres.

Sakura et Ino détestaient ça.

Elles voulaient que les frères soient séparés. Et elles le voulaient maintenant. Donc.

« SASUKE VIENS DANSER AVEC NOUS » Sasuke voulait mourir en ce moment. Itachi les regarda alors qu'elles amenaient son petit frère sur la piste de danse où des personnes en sueur dansaient. Détournant les yeux de son frère et jetant un coup d'oeil au club, il vit un couple sur la piste en train d'avoir des rapports sexuels, donnant totalement un sens à baiser dans un club, et encore plus à la chanson In This Club. Il y avait aussi quelques gonzesses qui avaient le cul exposé sur des poteaux de strip-tease et qui faisaient rebondir leurs fesses, qui semblaient flasques et bougeaient de haut en bas, quelques-unes sans haut qui roulaient des pelles à d'autres salopes, d'autres qui portaient des lanières, et Itachi n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé.

Il haïssait ces strings et ces lanières, depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à se montrer, elles avaient juste un morceau de fil dentaire dans le cul, il préférait un mâle nu à ça. La règle numéro un pour Itachi était qu'il ne coucherait jamais avec un homme qui porterait une lanière. Et pour les femmes en général, il ne coucherait avec personne ayant une chose qu'on appelle un Vagin.

Il ne tarda pas à reporter son regard sur son petit frère qui était raide sur la piste de danse alors que Sakura flirtait avec lui devant, et Ino collée à son dos. Sasuke n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et quand Sakura essaya d'effleurer sa joue de sa main, il recula loin d'elle. Itachi prit une gorgée de son verre et sentit un petit coup sur son épaule. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit un bel homme avec des cheveux bruns soyeux, un corps bien bâti, si bien bâti qu'Itachi se demandait si ses muscles n'allaient pas sortir. Le mec portait aussi des vêtements serrés.

Il avait l'air d'un solide culturiste ou de quelqu'un qui vivait pratiquement dans un gym pour essayer de parfaire ses muscles. S'ajoutant des muscles, et complètement narcissique concernant son corps et ses forces. Puis il parla, et sa voix rauque et profonde semblait si.....gay?

« Hey, salut sexy, tu es ici tout seul » Itachi secoua la tête, ayant l'air aussi innocent que possible. Il avait été dans cette situation des millions de fois, les hommes plus forts l'invitaient toujours à sortir, seulement les femmes intrépides osaient lui demander, mais les hommes chétifs, de leur côté, étaient effrayés par lui à en faire dans leur froc.

« Non » Itachi se retourna pour regarder à nouveau la piste de danse où un Sasuke furieux repoussait Sakura, mais la jeune femme semblait prendre ça pour des préliminaires. L'homme de l'autre côté du bar sembla se pencher en avant, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Alors tu as un mec? » Itachi y réfléchit, avait-il un mec? L'image de lui et de Sasuke ivre au-dessus de lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient lui revint à l'esprit.

« Comme de fait » dit Itachi en poussant la tête du gars de sur son épaule et en se retournant pour le regarder « J'en ai un. »

« Oh, vraiment, qui c'est? » Derrière Itachi, Sasuke réussit à manoeuvrer pour sortir de la foule et s'éloigner de Sakura et d'Ino qui se faisaient maintenant pousser de tous côtés par la foule, tout d'un coup. Deux inconnus s'approchèrent d'elles et l'un d'eux attira Sakura à lui et l'autre tira Ino vers lui. Sasuke était heureux de son évasion alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin en direction de son frère, mais quand il remarqua que celui-ci parlait à un homme volumineux son sang bouillit dans ses veines. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer avant de perdre son sang-froid.

« Le mignon avec les cheveux corbeau dans le fond » Itachi pointa immédiatement Sasuke, l'homme regarda Sasuke et sa mâchoire toucha presque le sol devant la beauté qu'était le garçon. Il ressemblait à celui auquel il parlait, mais en plus jeune et en beaucoup plus innocent.

« Merde, c'est une belle pièce, ce cul »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, maintenant veuillez partir » dit Itachi en éloignant l'homme avec une indifférence je-m'en-foutiste. L'homme n'écoutait pas, attendant que Sasuke arrive, il les voulait tous les deux. Peut-être pourrait-il les persuader de faire des choses à trois ou un truc du genre.

« Itachi-»

« Salut toi, c'est quoi ton nom? » Sasuke se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à l'hmme qui l'avait interrompu.

« Dominic » siffla Sasuke. « Maintenant, recule » Itachi fut surpris par l'audacieux mensonge de son frère. Sasuke, de son côté, ne pouvait rien faire, c'était dans son habitude de se fabriquer de faux noms et de ne jamais révéler sa véritable identité à un inconnu dans un bar ou sur la rue sur ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce mal, mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

« Ne sois pas si susceptible; je tiens simplement à te connaître » Sasuke fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Pas intéressé »

« Arrête d'importuner mon frère avant que je te cogne, je t'ai demandé de partir » intervint Itachi. L'homme était persévérant, sans aucun doute.

« Frères, eh, ça c'est chaud » Sasuke était confus mais Itachi savait où les pensées de l'homme allaient aboutir. « Je suis Carl, à propos » Mais ils furent tous interrompus par deux voix perçantes.

« SASUKE-KUN! » Sakura et Ino étaient de retour aux côtés de Sasuke comme les sangsues qu'elles étaient et entraînèrent le garçon sur la piste de danse. Itachi les regarda partir avec un dur regard de mépris sur sa figure et se retourna vers le type, Carl.

« Maintenant, dégage »

« Bien, je vais aller trouver une cible facile, je ne suis pas d'humeur à mendier quoi que ce soit » Sur ce, l'homme quitta. Itachi l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti puis essaya de chercher son petit frère qui devait être avec les imbéciles blonde et rose. L'endroit, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, était devenu plus bondé, en regardant autour Itachi ne vit pas son frère.

Il se leva rapidement et regarda mieux, essayant de voir tout au fond quand il remarqua son petit frère qui se faisait traîner vers l'arrière du club avec deux hommes qui aidaient Sakura et Ino à l'amener là-bas, les deux pensaient être si rusées. Rien ne passait pour Uchiha Itachi, mais ça commençait à l'agacer, tout ce que Sakura et Ino faisaient semblait être une atteinte à Sasuke et lui seul. Le savait-elles? Ce qu'elles avaient à craindre de lui?

**

* * *

**

Avec Sasuke

Sasuke avait été ramené sur la piste de danse uniquement pour être saisi par un mec et recevoir un dur coup de poing dans les intestins par un autre. Sakura et Ino furent instantanément à ses côtés alors que Sakura se penchait et murmurait : « Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke-kun, bientôt tu seras mien, et nous allons être ensemble pour toujours, et je vais même avoir tous tes bébés » Sasuke lui lança un long regard de mépris tandis qu'Ino se penchait et essayait de lui lécher l'oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous prendrons bien soin de toi »

« Allez vous-en, espèces de salopes » Les bras des deux mecs imposants de resserrèrent sur Sasuke, lui intimant de ne pas essayer de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas bon. Sasuke commençait vraiment à paniquer.

« Bientôt tu m'appelleras ta femme » chantonna Ino, puis elle se retourna vers les gars. « Emmenez-le dans l'une des arrière-salles, et nous ferons ce dont nous avons parlé » Les gars acquiescèrent et amenèrent Sasuke avec eux. Ils voulaient les filles mais ce gars était si chaud que ça ne els dérangerait pas de coucher avec lui aussi. Non, ils n'étaient pas gays, mais ils étaient prêts à faire une exception pour quelqu'un d'aussi chaud que Sasuke.

Sakura et Ino suivaient derrière avec une seule chose en tête _'Enfin, pas de Itachi pour gâcher cette opportunité'_

Sasuke, de son côté, craignait pour sa vie_ 'Mec, je ne veux pas me faire violer! Itachi, où es-tu, merde!?'_

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, un autre retard, mais...Si je ne reçois pas de reviews, je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose de traduire T.T**

**Car, oui, je n'ai reçu _aucun_ review pour le chapitre 7.**

**Alors...ça a refroidi quelque peu mon enthousiasme.**

**Donc, ne vous gênez pas, reviewez, ça va m'inciter à traduire plus rapidement :)**


	9. Je sais que vous le voyez

Chapitre IX

Bet That

Je sais que vous le voyez

'_Mec, je ne veux pas me faire violer! Itachi, où es-tu, merde!?' _Sasuke continuait de se démener contre ses deux ravisseurs masculins. Chaque fois qu'il semblait sur le point de se libérer, ils renforçaient leur emprise sur lui, lui coupant le souffle, le maîtrisant encore plus, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas bouger. Les deux hommes sentaient l'alcool et Sasuke se demandait pourquoi ils n'oscillaient pas et ne relâchaient pas leur emprise.

Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de couleur pêche, la seule arrière-salle disponible pour le moment, étant donné que la plupart d'entre elles étaient occupées par des couples laissant de côté leurs inhibitions. Sakura et Ino n'étaient pas ivres et cela se voyait, elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient, mais les deux types avec qui elles avaient conclu le marché d'avoir du sexe avec elles ainsi qu'avec Sasuke étaient soûls.

Même dans cet état, ils gardaient le jeune corbeau prisonnier, qui leur lançait des regard furieux, seulement il était bâillonné, au cas où vous vous demandiez pourquoi il ne hurlait pas de terreur rendu là. Aussitôt qu'il fut attaché solidement, Ino et Sakura commencèrent à enfiler des costumes de salopes qui les couvraient à peine. Elles avaient réussi à faire boire les gars un peu plus, allant jusqu'a les laisser les toucher et se payer du bon temps. Sasuke, ligoté, les regarda du haut du lit.

Il voulait s'en aller.

Il essaya de tirer sur ce qui le maintenait attaché, mais ça ne voulait pas bouger, ça ne faisait que se resserrer autour de son poignet douloureusement et cela irritait déjà sa peau. Un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention et il se tourna vers les deux cerveaux du plan et les hommes dupés. Il était incroyable de voir que des filles aussi moches puissent manipuler tous les hommes qu'elles voulaient – à l'exception de lui et d'Itachi, bien sûr, et peut-être tous les hommes gay- Quand même, les femmes et leurs stratagèmes...

« Allez, Alex » gémit Ino comme une chienne en chaleur à l'autre blond, tout en caressant ses seins devant lui, le gars était si ivre qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir comme son pote aux cheveux noirs qui était venu avec lui. Sasuke ne fit que le regarder avec dégoût alors qu'il tentait de défaire ses liens. Où diable était son frère, d'ailleurs? Pourquoi Itachi n'était-il pas là pour arrêter toute cette pagaille? Il commençait à tout casser autour de lui, il voulait vraiment se libérer.

La fille aux cheveux roses le remarqua et laissa Ino en finir avec l'inconnu blond alors qu'elle avançait en se balançant vers Sasuke qui ne leur portait aucune attention et ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle « Ano Sasuke-kun, arrête d'essayer de les desserrer » Les formes pratiquement nues de Sakura se pressèrent à lui et il recula autant qu'il pût, mais le matelas qui était debout sur le sol l'empêchait de s'enfuir. « N'aimes-tu pas ce que tu vois? » Sasuke étouffa un sarcasme et détourna la tête tout en la secouant.

Sakura fit la moue.

« Regarde-moi! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, faisant en sorte que Sasuke la regarde tout en en retirant le bâillon de sa bouche. « Tu aimes ça et je parie que tu bandes déjà, dis-le, dis-le que tu aimes de quoi j'ai l'air » Sakura passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fit descendre sa main pour empoigner le membre mou de Sasuke. Elle fronça ses sourcils et le frotta avec sa paume, faisant des va-et-vient.

« Arrête d'y toucher » siffla Sasuke. Une seule personne avait le droit de le toucher à cet endroit, malheureusement cette personne n'était toujours pas là pour arrêter cela. « Putain de merde, arrête de faire ça, sale garce! Ça fait mal. »

« Pourquoi... » dit Sakura avec un sourire narquois, ne l'écoutant absolument pas tandis qu'elle appuyait plus fermement « As-tu peur que je te rende excité, que je te gêne?...ummm et d'être tout dur dans ton pantalon? » Elle se pencha vers lui en tentant de rendre son regard déjà brillant de désir plus séducteur, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de l'allumer, son visage seul était suffisant pour l'éteindre. Il avait l'air tordu comme ceux de celles déguisées en sorcières pour Halloween.

« Non » répliqua sèchement Sasuke. « Maintenant, laisse-moi partir » Sakura se mit à rire et accéléra le rythme. Plus elle en faisait, plus il se sentait comme si quelque chose était en train d'essayer de lui casser les couilles. _'Putain, où es-tu Itachi?'_ hurla-t-il dans sa tête. « N-o-n ». Et la bête à poil rose devenait quelque peu frustrée que Sasuke ne réponde pas à ses gestes.

« Allez, bande. Pour moi »

* * *

Lumières qui clignotent.

Corps qui se pressent les uns contre les autres.

Musique assourdissante.

Sueur, sexe, et alcool.

C'était ce que l'on voyait, que l'on ressentait, que l'on entendait, et il y avait une odeur sordide. Itachi haletait, il avait besoin d'air frais mais au moins il réussit enfin à sortir de la piste de danse bondée, jusqu'à présent on lui avait saisi les couilles deux fois, la troisième fois il avait cassé les poignets des types, environ cinquante personnes différentes lui avaient pincé le cul et deux ont été assez audacieuces pour l'empoigner. En d'autres mots, la foule était sauvage et il n'était pas question qu'il la traverse une autre fois. Il y avait laissé tous ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille.

Il manquait toujours d'air, mais en même temps il devait toujours sauver l'amour de sa vie! Alors, au lieu de s'enfuir en courant et vomir, il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux, retrouvant son impassibilité en dépit des vertiges qui l'assaillaient, puis continua sa quête, qui était de...uh. De quoi, déjà, il s'en rappelait il y a une seconde?

Ah oui, empêcher son petit frère de se faire violer par deux femmes horribles et folles furieuses aux idées dingues. Disons que la foule n'y était qu'à mi-chemin quand il atteignit le corridor où se trouvaient les chambres, où l'on pouvait entendre toutes sortes de bruits étranges, dus au fait que l'on ne pouvait pas entendre de musique ici. Alors, n'ayant aucune idée de dans quelle chambre elles pouvaient détenir son frère, il décida de regarder dans chacune d'elles et depuis, il était tombé sur une trentaine de couples dans certaines positions contestables et même un vieux couple, sur lequel Itachi ne tenait pas à tomber, je veux dire la chair ridée, qui bougeait lentement, les bruits et leurs rires, ça l'avait quasiment rendu aveugle!

Pour lui, c'était comme voir ses parents faire ce genre de choses. Jadis, quand il avait treize ans, il était malheureusement tombé sur ses parents en train de le faire. Il était tout déboussolé, et voir ça ne fit que le laisser encore plus effrayé. Le couple n'avait aucune honte, ils venaient de lui sourire d'un air satisfait et commencèrent à bouger plus vite, comme si ça les excitait que quelqu'un de plus jeune les voie. « Vous êtes trop vieux, arrêtez de baiser! » hurla Itachi en claquant la porte.

« Si mal élevé » entendit-il, et il décida de partir rapidement avant que quelque chose d'autre ne se produise. Il avait peur d'ouvrir d'autres portes, mais dans les deux autres dans lesquelles il entra il n'y avait que quelques adolescents en train de fumer, et la pièce sentait l'herbe alors qu'ils détruisaient les cellules de leurs cerveaux.

Il ne restait qu'une seule chambre, la dernière, et son petit frère devait y être , parce que si jamais il voyait quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu avant, il allait juste laisser Sasuke se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait déjà été trop abusé mentalement. Itachi soupira quand il entendit un grand cri perçant, puis un grand hurlement de désapprobation, qui n'étaient autres que ceux de la truie et de la grenouille. Il ouvrit la porte sans tarder pour voir Sakura et Ino en train de se battre pour savoir qui allait enlever les vêtements de Sasuke, alors que son petit frère devait être en train de s'acharner sur ses liens.

« LAISSE-MOI LE FAIRE! »

« NON, JE PEUX LE DÉSHABILLER PLUS VITE! »

« J'ÉTAIS LÀ POUR LE SÉDUIRE EN PREMIER ET TU N'A EU QU'À TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR! »

« ON DIRAIT PLUTÔT QUE TU NE LE SÉDUISAIS PAS! TU L'AS FAIT VOMIR! LAISSE UNE PROFESSIONNELLE TE MONTRER COMMENT FAIRE GÉMIR UN HOMME »

« ALORS, DÉGAGE ! »

« RESTE EN DEHORS DE MON CHEMIN, ESPÈCE DE SALOPE AU GRAND FRONT! »

« TOI, RESTE EN DEHORS DE MON CHEMIN, SALE TRUIE! »

« JE T'AI DIT DE RECULER! »

« ET SI J'ENLEVAIS SA CHEMISE ET TOI SON PANTALON? »

« NON, JE DOIS TOUT ENLEVER »

« ARGHH, T'ES IMPOSSIBLE »

Sasuke semblait s'ennuyer, malgré le fait que deux filles pratiquement nues se battaient pour lui par terre. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à regarder, elles n'avaient presque pas de poitrine, Ino en avait, mais Sakura avait l'air de s'entraîner, elle était plus masculine qu'Ino. Cela fit frissonner Itachi de dégoût, elles étaient aussi répugnantes que le vieux couple, sinon plus. « Itachi, aide-moi » Bien, au moins son petit frère avait remarqué sa présence ici. Itachi était sur le point d'aller vers son frère lorsque Sakura et Ino se dressèrent devant lui en arborant d'horribles expressions.

« NON ! »

« VA-T-EN! »

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient agités de tics, Sakura et Ino venaient de ruiner le moment où son frère arrivait tel Superman et le sauvait de ces imbéciles aliénées. « C'EST ASSEZ, LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR!! » hurla Sasuke en tirant sur ses liens, mais il fut ignoré. En fait, en ce moment, personne ne lui prêtait attention.

« Restez en dehors de mon chemin, vous vous prenez pour qui au juste? Vous ne pouvez pas forcer quelqu'un à voir des relations sexuelles avec vous, ça doit être réciproque » dit Itachi d'un ton cassant « Vous êtes toutes les deux dégoûtantes et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse déshabiller MON petit frère » Itachi passa devant elles pour aller sauver son petit frère. En cet instant, Sasuke était si heureux qu'il se jeta dans les bras de son frère aussitôt qu'il fut libre. Itachi était son Superman après tout!

« Merci Niisan! » dit Sasuke en frottant sa joue contre celle d'Itachi. Sasuke ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué mais Itachi, si. Il avait très bien remarqué les regards jaloux qu'il reçu de la part des filles aux cheveux blonds et roses lorsque Sasuke s'accrocha à lui. C'était officiel, Sakura et Ino étaient jalouses et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles allaient se débarrasser de lui pour obtenir Sasuke en état de vulnérabilité. C'était ce qu'il pensait, pour quelle autre raison aurait-elles voulu venir dans un club puis y draguer Sasuke, loin de lui?

Cela n'allait pas se produire, mais comment était-il sensé revendiquer son frère alors qu'il ne savait rien e ce que Sasuke aimait. Bite ou chatte? Qu'est-ce que ça serait? Ça n'allait sûrement pas être ces deux filles, mais serait-ce lui ou une fille quelconque? Serait-il dégoûté par de l'amour plus que fraternel?

« Partons d'ici » dit-il, et il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Sasuke s'accrocha à sa taille encore une fois, trop effrayé pour le laisser partir. Sakura et Ino ramassèrent leurs affaires et suivirent à contrecoeur, lançant des regards noirs à l'aîné des Uchiha.

Elles devaient vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de lui.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'appartement, tous devinrent silencieux alors que Sasuke dit un 'dépêche, niisan' et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il ne voulait être nulle part où étaient Sakura et Ino, il ne voulait qu'oublier que cette horrible journée s'était produite, et s'endormir dans le même lit que son frère. Itachi, de son côté, resta en bas avec les filles qui semblaient lui jeter des regards de mépris continuellement. Il avait dit à Sasuke que tout irait bien, mais il ressentait vraiment le besoin de traiter de la question, celle qui s'imposait après tout.

« Je sais que vous le voyez » dit Itachi, faisant lever les yeux de Sakura et d'Ino vers lui, confuses. Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu'il avait à dire, ou s'il allait encore essayer de les mettre dehors. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il n'était pas leur mère.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda sèchement Ino.

« Sasuke » dit Itachi avec un sourire narquois « et moi »

Sakura et Ino se raidirent sur place. « Que tu étais toujours dans le chemin, oui, nous avions remarqué. Nous ne pouvons jamais nous approcher de lui parce que tu es toujours là pour nous gêner, nous savons que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche à quel point il t'aime! » répondit Sakura d'un ton brusque. Itachi soupira. « Toujours à se cacher derrière toi, ne s'approchant jamais de nous! Tu ne peux pas juste t'en aller et rendre les armes!? »

« Je n'irai nulle part bientôt » assena Itachi en retour « et toutes les deux, vous devriez accepter le fait que Sasuke ne vous aime pas, rendre les armes et le laisser seul, il vous suffira de l'observer. » Itachi haussa les épaules « Par ailleurs, vous débarrasser de moi ne serait pas bien, les amis de Sasuke peuvent sembler cinglés, mais ce gars, Juugo, va vous tuer si jamais il découvre ce que vous avez presque fait à Sasuke ». Itachi les regarda longuement « Je ne suis pas le seul à être surprotecteur avec lui, alors pourquoi toujours s'acharner sur moi ? »

« Parce que tu lui tournes toujours autour » hurla Ino. « Tu es le seul derrière lequel il choisit de se cacher, le seul qu'il garde toujours près de lui »

« Parce que tu es celui que Sasuke suit comme un pot de colle » renchérit Sakura. Elles n'avaient pas complètement saisi, mais elles commençaient à comprendre. « C'est presque comme si lui......Et toi... » Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, l'était-ce?

« Parce que Sasuke semble t'aimer...beaucoup. » réussit à dire Ino d'une voix étouffée. Elle n'était même pas sûre de croire ce qu'elle disait. Une telle chose était-elle possible, commençait-elles à peine à comprendre quelque chose qu'elles ne pouvaient pas voir auparavant? Subitement, elle se sentit idiote, elle voulait s'effondrer par terre et pleurer. S'il existait une telle possibilité, alors pourquoi était-elle ici en train de faire tout cela tandis qu'elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel autre homme? Et pourtant, elle refusait de croire que ce lien puissant pouvait vraiment exister.

Itachi était maintenant celui qui était confus, il pensait qu'elles pouvaient voir qu'il aimait Sasuke mais...mais est-ce que Sasuke l'aimait aussi? C'était étrange, mais cela avait du sens. Cependant, avant de faire quoi que ce soit cela devait être confirmé par son petit frère. Il voulait entendre les mots provenant de lui, qu'il l'aimait vraiment de cette façon.

« Regarde bien Itachi, nous n'allons pas lui renoncer » dit Sakura en s'éloignant vers sa chambre, sa meilleure amie blonde lui jetant un regard incrédule. La voix de Sakura recelait une telle détermination, elle contourna Itachi et lui lança un regard regard de mépris sévère et résolu. « Sasuke sera mien, nous allons nous marier, alors FAIS PROFIL BAS! » Ino secoua la tête pour ordonner ses pensées, logique, illogique...Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle dit juste ce qui lui traversa l'esprit :

« Qu'il t'aime ou non, on n'en a rien à faire, mais avant d'être ton frère, c'est un être humain, et aussi longtemps qu'il sera nôtre rien d'autre n'a d'importance! » termina Ino en suivant Sakura dans la pièce, passant devant Itachi et le poussant un peu sur le côté. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas les paroles qu'elle avait dites depuis le moment où elle avait commencé à remettre en question le fait que Sasuke ait déjà été leur, mais les mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Itachi les firent s'arrêter.

« Est-ce que votre bonheur est plus important que celui de Sasuke? N'allez-vous pas lui permettre de prendre ses propres décisions concernant vos besoins égoïstes? Vous parlez du fait qu'il est un être humain, et pourtant vous réclamez qu'il soit vôtre quand vous ne le laissez pas réclamer quelqu'un lui-même? » Elles voulurent répliquer, mais Itachi venait de quitter pour sa propre chambre, les ignorant alors qu'il fermait la porte avec un léger claquement, sa chambre et celle de Sasuke.

Leur chambre.

« Sakura? » demanda Ino.

« Non! » dit Sakura, elle n'allait pas abandonner « Je ne laisserai pas Itachi essayer de m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but, il peut aller au diable, Sasuke sera mien, et je me débarrasserai même de toi si tu te dresses sur mon chemin! » hurla la rose, secouant sa tête et courant durant tout le chemin menant à sa chambre.

Ino commençait à voir que Sakura était folle.

Commençait à voir à quel point elle était enfoncée dans sa folie.

Ce soir-là, Ino commençait à douter de ce qu'elles faisaient.

* * *

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux et celles qui on reviewé le chapitre 8... Tout spécialement zefi, avec ses 419 mots ^^**

**Je suis sincèrement heureuse de voir que vous appréciez...**

**Je voudrais aussi m'excuser auprès de leyya09 (je n'avais pas vu ton review, je suis désolée...)**

**Donc, espérant que vous aimez ce chapitre en dépit du retard!**


	10. Tu devrais au moins l'embrasser

Chapitre X

Bet That

Tu devrais au moins l'embrasser

Le plancher de bois était entièrement recouvert d'un épais plastique et tous les meubles de la chambre, dont l'immense lit, avaient été déplacés au centre de la pièce, couverts eux aussi de plastique. Le cadet des Uchiha entra dans la chambre, portant des vêtements pour peinturer d'un bleu foncé qui ressemblaient presque à ces uniformes orange que portent les travailleurs, sauf pour la couleur. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira. Enfin, il n'y avait personne ici pour l'embêter – personne d'autre que son frère, mais il pouvait le tolérer- .

Ce matin, quand Sakura et Ino s'étaient réveillées et qu'elles avaient vu Sasuke et Itachi dans ces vêtements de travail (sauf que celui d'Itachi était rouge), elles trouvèrent une raison de partir. Elles semblaient pressées et Ino poussait Sakura vers l'extérieur, comme une réponse à leurs prières; quittaient l'appartement pour la journée. Quand vint le temps de travailler, la seule manière qu'elles trouvèrent de les attirer dehors fut de dire que la peinture allait leur salir les mains et qu'ils étaient trop magnifiques pour ce travail de paysan. Elles eurent même l'audace de leur conseiller d'engager quelqu'un pour le faire et de venir avec elles à la place.

Sasuke leur intima de fermer leurs gueules et d'arrêter de le harceler alors qu'elles s'accrochaient à lui encore une fois. Décidément, elles avaient vraiment le chic pour le mettre hors de lui. Mais tout ce qu'il leur dit fut que leurs babillages étaient sans intérêt et qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, puis elles partirent pour le spa, supposément pour se faire une beauté et relaxer. Elles conseillèrent à Sasuke de se calmer, et s'extasièrent sur le fait qu'elles n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre de lui montrer leur nouveau look lorsqu'elles reviendraient. Il était amusant de voir à quel point elles étaient hypocrites, avec leurs faux ongles, leurs fausses rallonges capillaires et leurs petits sourires faux, et surtout le fait qu'elles sortaient avec d'autres hommes alors qu'elles clamaient qu'elles ne pouvaient vivre sans lui, qu'elles l'aimaient. Ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries racontées avec des airs frivoles.

C'étaient quelque chose dont il ne voulait absolument pas, il était infiniment mieux seul de son côté, enfin, seul avec son frère. Pour la première fois depuis il ne se rappelait plus quand, mais il savait que c'était il y a vraiment longtemps, lui et son frère étaient seuls dans cet appartement – ou, jadis, dans leur maison. Ils savaient que les garces n'allaient pas revenir de sitôt, et Sasuke ne pouvait être plus heureux; il voulut sourire quand son frère le rejoignit, mais se contint.

« Sasuke? »

« Quoi? » demanda Sasuke en se retournant pour faire face à son frère, qui lui tendit un pinceau, puis il fixa le seau de peinture noire et épaisse sur le sol.

« Bon, je peins tout le côté gauche et toi le droit, et on se rencontre à mi-chemin juste ici. Compris, p'tit frère? » Sasuke ne fit qu'acquiescer et les deux hommes se mirent au travail. Sasuke commença simplement à peindre le premier mur de gauche à droite, en douceur, utilisant un petit escabeau pour atteindre le haut. Itachi, de son côté, était plus ordonné et peinturait de haut en bas avec de longs mouvements pour finir le bas avant de faire le haut.

« Détends-toi Itachi, je veux m'amuser » Itachi eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« S'amuser, huh? » Il se tourna face au mur et décida de l'abandonner à moitié terminé pour se diriger vers l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Son bras allait de haut en bas pour tracer des lettres, et Sasuke regardait par-dessus son épaule avec curiosité ce que faisait son frère, et il en tomba presque de son escabeau.

« ITACHI!! » Il se dirigea en courant vers le mur et commença à peinturer par-dessus ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, et Itachi le regarda longuement.

« C'est mon côté à peindre, Sasuke »

« Soit! » siffla Sasuke. Il était furieux, mais Itachi ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette petite rougeur sur la figure de Sasuke, de l'embarras, ou était-ce de la colère, était-ce les deux, ou peut-être quelque chose d'autre? Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été d'écrire : SASUKE AIME LES BITES en grosses lettres majuscules. Qu'aurait été la réaction normale d'une personne homo ou hétéro? Itachi n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'amusait beaucoup.

« Soit, je voulais m'amuser un peu aussi »

« Bouh » dit Sasuke en lui tournant le dos avec une moue de colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu trouves amusant dans le fait d'écrire des conneries sur moi? C'est juste méchant, niisan »

« J'aime te voir en colère » sourit Itachi, et il se pencha vers son frère pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Ça te rend si mignon »

« Oh, vas te sucer, niisan » Sasuke acheva de détruire l'oeuvre d'art d'Itachi et partit, mais ne manqua pas les derniers mots que celui-ci marmonna _'Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui me suces'_, mais il jugea qu'il s'imaginait des choses et, une fois de plus, il ne passa aucun commentaire. En fait, peut-être pourrait-il lancer une réplique de South Park. Il se demandait ce que signifiait l'air sur le visage de son frère.

Itachi jeta un coup d'oeil au mur et soupira. « Je dois aller chier » Sasuke était de retour à sa peinture.

« Oh Niisan! » Itachi se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi? »

« Je te souhaite de passer un bon moment aux chiottes! » Sasuke lui leva le pouce et Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu trouves les trucs les plus stupides qu'il peut pas avoir » Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Itachi était de retour, et il avait décidé d'ignorer son petit frère, même s'il était tellement mignon que c'en était absurde alors qu'il peinturait le mur assez mal mais avec tant de concentration, un autre pinceau plus petit coincé entre ses dents. Il était comme un jeune enfant peignant son premier dessin à la maternelle. L'aîné secoua la tête et reprit sa peinture. Après une heure et demie, ils avaient presque fini, et Itachi attendait que son otouto ait terminé pour le rencontrer au milieu.

« Enfin! » Sasuke soupira et traça les derniers traits.

« Beau travail, Otouto » dit Itachi, puis il appuya sur le nez de Sasuke le bout de son pinceau, le colorant de noir. Les yeux de Sasuke tiquèrent.

« Oh, c'est assez, Niisan! » Sasuke gifla Itachi avec son pinceau, lui laissant la joue noire. Cela rendit l'aîné furieux, qui trempa le sien dans le seau et peintura le front de son petit frère, que la colère envahit à un tel point que l'on avait l'impression que la vapeur allait lui sortir des oreilles, et il se précipita sur son frère. Bientôt, les deux Uchiha se roulèrent sur le sol recouvert de plastique, un pinceau entre eux, tel un couteau. Au début, Sasuke le prit à Itachi en tentant de lui peindre la figure au complet, puis l'autre s'en empara.

Le combat continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient recouverts de peinture de la tête aux pieds.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche » siffla Sasuke en se regardant dans le miroir, la peinture qui n'avait pas été utilisée était maintenant sur lui. L'inconvénient était que cette peinture coûteuse était difficile à enlever si elle n'était pas lavée aussitôt.

« Je vais me joindre à toi » dit Itachi, en sachant pertinemment qu'il devait sauver sa chevelure. « Je veux retirer cette peinture de mes cheveux » ajouta-t-il.

« Non »

« Oui » Tous deux coururent vers la salle de bains, mais atteignirent la porte en même temps, chacun poussant l'autre.

« Nous n'avons qu'à en prendre une ensemble »

« NON »

« Allons »

« Itachi! » siffla Sasuke en essayant de pousser son aîné hors du cadre de porte. « Je veux prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à en prendre une après moi! » Itachi ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir tout en poussant par devant, réussissant à faire entrer son petit frère à l'intérieur avant d'entrer lui-même, puis il verrouilla la porte par bonne mesure. Quoi, laisser une porte déverrouillée aurait été comme une invitation pour les deux filles qui vivaient ici à entrer et à les voir.

« _NOUS_ pouvons toujours prendre un bain comme autrefois, souviens-toi » Sasuke regarda Itachi d'un air furieux. Il y avait une raison très importante pour laquelle ils ne prenaient plus de bains ensemble, cela avait été à cause d'un seul petit geste posé par Sasuke, qui les avait laissés tous deux confus et avec d'étranges sentiments. C'était ce qui les avait séparés, et qui avait fait débuter ce conflit entre eux. Itachi retourna son regard à Sasuke, qui détourna les yeux. « Te souviens-tu que c'était entièrement de ta faute? »

« Tu es celui, cher frère » commença Sasuke « qui l'a pris à un tout. Autre. Niveau » Itachi soupira.

« Arrête de citer des émissions de télévision débiles, nous avons beaucoup de choses dont discuter de toute façon, et c'est une belle occasion de le faire » Sasuke ne fit que lui lancer un autre regard noir, puis il décida qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller et tout oublier. C'était son frère, Itachi, qui était parti en courant la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose du genre allait arriver à nouveau.

Sasuke se déshabilla entièrement, Itachi fit de même et fit couler l'eau aussitôt que ses vêtements eurent touché le sol. Ensuite, il entra dans la douche, suivi par son petit frère. « Maintenant, nous avons à explorer ces sentiments et retourner là où tout a commencé. C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire pour y arriver. Maintenant, pousse-toi, je veux me laver les cheveux » Sasuke baissa les yeux et fixa ses pieds, puis alla à l'autre bout de la douche.

Plus tôt ce matin, Itachi lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de lui, ce qui avait mis Sasuke très mal à l'aise. Il était toutefois parvenu à marmonner des trucs du genre : Les baisers de bonne nuit sur le front par mon Aniki me manquent. Les étreintes qu'ils avaient partagées. Les choses que Itachi avait l'habitude de lui apprendre et la manière qu'ils avaient de toujours communiquer aisément, le fait qu'il se sentait imbécile à propos de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la baignoire quand Itachi avait dix ans et que lui en avait sept ou huit.

La peinture de la pièce n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps ensemble. Mais cette action leur avait nui, cela avait blessé Sasuke que Itachi fasse des remarques sur ce qui s'était passé et lui dise que c'était de sa faute, alors que l'aîné n'avait fait que réagir exagérément.

« Je crois plutôt que ça a commencé lorsque nos parents prenaient leur douche et que nous prenions notre bain, Itachi! » Sasuke regarda longuement et durement son frère. « Peut-être ne t'en souviens-tu pas, mais c'était entièrement de TA faute, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'effrayer comme ça. » dit-il sèchement.

« Je ne savais pas que ça marcherait à CE point » rétorqua Itachi.

« Et toi, Itachi, tu as tendance à prendre tout trop au sérieux! Surtout quand je t'ai toujours dit que je t'aime, et que tu as eu du mal à le croire, ce qui faisait en sorte que tu ne croyais pas que je m'en soucierais »

« Tu n'étais pas sérieux à propos de ça? »

« ITACHI! » hurla Sasuke. Chacun des frères tourna le dos à l'autre et entreprit d'enlever la peinture de son corps, tout en se remémorant cette époque.

________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

_______________________________________________________________________

_L'énorme baignoire était remplie d'une eau claire que le moindre mouvement pouvait faire déborder et tomber sur le sol déjà trempé. Pour Sasuke et Itachi, l'heure du bain avait toujours pour but d'inonder la maison. Leurs parents détestaient qu'ils prennent des bains ensemble depuis que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de se lancer de l'eau encore et encore._

_Chacun de leur côté, Itachi au bout du bain et Sasuke à l'autre extrémité, ils commençaient à s'éclabousser et partaient à rire comme des fous. Au bout du compte, ils s'amusaient toujours, et quand plus tard leurs parents le découvrirent cela les irrita plus que si ils ne s'entendaient pas. Ce qui avait changé entre eux demeurait un mystère pour leurs parents, et un sujet de confusion pour Sasuke et Itachi._

_Ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était à cause d'une idée que Itachi avait eue. « Est-ce que tu as le chronomètre Otouto? » demanda Itachi. Il était tout près de Sasuke, son front pressé au sien et leurs corps s'effleuraient légèrement, mais tous deux étaient confortables et à l'aise avec ce contact. Aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. « Très bien, quand je te le dirai tu le mettras en marche et je retiendrai mon souffle, ne l'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que je refasse surface » Sasuke acquiesça._

_« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Nii-san? »_

_« Hey, je suis le meilleur, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas voir, je vais établir un nouveau record » Sasuke n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu mais Itachi l'ignora. « Prêt? » soupira Sasuke._

_« Prêt » Itachi prit une profonde respiration et plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Sasuke regarda son frère de dessus, pensant pendant les premières secondes que celui-ci irait bien. Sous l'eau, Itachi laissait lentement de l'air s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il laissait son corps se relâcher et qu'il fermait les yeux. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait respirer tout en étant sous l'eau. Il laissa ses pensée vagabonder en continuant de reposer dans l'eau, oubliant complètement que son petit frère se tenait juste au-dessus de la surface. Il était bien._

_Pour Itachi, il semblait que ce ne faisait pas beaucoup de temps mais en regardant sous lui Sasuke commençait à paniquer, trois minutes s'étaient écoulées et son frère n'était toujours pas remonté à la surface. Pour empirer les choses, l'aîné n'avait pas bougé du tout, pas d'un centimètre, et cela commençait à effrayer Sasuke au plus haut point. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait tirer son frère de là, et vite. « Itachi? » demanda-t-il. Pas de réponse. « Nii-san » murmura-t-il. _

_« Itachi! » appela-t-il plus désespérément, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse. « ITACHI-NI!! »_

_Sous l'eau, la peau bronzée d'Itachi se ridait et il commençait à s'énerver, son petit frère ruinait toute sa concentration. « ITACHI! »Sasuke regarda autour de lui et fit la seule chose qui vint à son jeune esprit. La prochaine chose qu'Itachi apprenait était qu'il était sorti de l'eau, et il ne bougea toutefois pas et garda les yeux fermés, Sasuke ne fit que se pencher et déposer fermement sa petite bouche sur la sienne, expulsant de l'air._

_Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent en grand dès qu'il sentit les lèvres de son petit frère sur les siennes, puis il le poussa loin de lui. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et l'on pouvait voir la terreur et la confusion s'afficher sur son visage. « Nii-san! » Une partie de lui était soulagée que son frère aille bien et l'autre se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal puisque son niisan avait l'air scandalisé. _

_« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire? » siffla Itachi en s'essuyant les lèvres. Il avait encore la sensation de celles de son frère pressées sur les siennes, si petites, chaudes, tellement douces et appétissantes. _

_« Je pensais que tu étais mort! Ou que tu allais mourir! » hurla Sasuke. Son corps frêle tremblait de tous ses membres, il nageait en plein cauchemar. « Je pensais que tu allais mourir Nii-san, tu ne bougeais plus et tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais » Itachi ne répliqua pas, il ne fit que secouer la tête et sortit de la baignoire._

_« Même si je le suis, ne m'embrasse pas! » Sasuke avait l'air surpris. « Ne t'approche pas de moi » fut ce qu'Itachi lâcha avant de laisser un Sasuke confus et effrayé derrière lui. Ce dernier tremblait, étonné de ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'avait jamais voulu mettre son frère en colère, et maintenant il ne savait pas comment faire face à la situation. _

_« Nii-san...J'étais juste...inquiet »_

* * *

Après un certain temps, Itachi soupira et se décida à _parler_ « Ok, peut-être que je l'ai pris un peu trop personnel, mais c'était mon premier baiser » siffla-t-il. Sasuke, de son côté, se retourna pour faire face à son frère, qui ne faisait que regarder le mur sans s'y appuyer.

« Ce n'était pas un baiser, espèce d'idiot! J'avais peur et pensais que tu aurais pu mourir! »

« Tu te soucies de moi à ce point? »

« Oui, et je te déteste à cause de ça! » Sasuke soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est pas juste, tu étais tellement méchant et je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, j'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait correct et naturel »

« Imbécile, voilà ce que tu es, petit frère » Itachi attira Sasuke à lui sous le jet d'eau et lui passa le savon dans le dos. « Essaie juste d'oublier tout ça, peut-être que j'ai effectivement eu une réaction exagérée » Sasuke soupira et se détendit contre son frère. De son côté, Itachi commençait à durcir de l'entrejambe au contact de la peau de Sasuke qui effleurait doucement la sienne.

« Nii-san » l'appela Sasuke.

« Oui? »

« Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai fait t'a offensé d'une quelconque manière, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon but, ça ne me fais rien que tu crois que c'est malsain, pour moi c'était tout à fait normal » Itachi eut un petit rire et Sasuke fut surpris de se sentir quelque chose de dur contre lui. « ITA!- » Il s'éloigna lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son frère qui se pressait entre ses jambes et lui touchait le derrière.

« Crois-moi Otouto, ayant moi-même des tendances malsaines j'étais juste en colère parce que j'aimais ça » Sasuke retint son souffle en sentant la poitrine d'Itachi se coller à son dos, et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de gémir à ce contact délicieusement chaud. C'était tout simplement fantastique, et cela fit réagir sa propre virilité, qui se raidit et palpita quelques secondes après qu'il eut senti les mains d'Itachi se poser sur sa taille et sa bouche lui mordiller la nuque.

« Nii-san » Sasuke se cambra à ce contact, puis il pivota pour s'emparer de la tête de son frère et l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent en une caresse pour la première fois, laissant les deux frères haleter à ce contact. Cette sensation était délicieusement indescriptible, ils en voulaient plus et se pressaient l'un contre l'autre à s'en écraser.

Sasuke tira sur les longs cheveux et gémit lorsque Itachi rompit le baiser pour s'occuper de la peau blanche et veloutée de son cou, la parcourant frénétiquement de sa langue. « Je te veux terriblement, Otouto » murmura Itachi en léchant les lèvres délicieuses de son frère. Il avait soudainement tellement envie de lui, et c'était réciproque.

« La chambre, alors » dit Sasuke en tirant son aîné avec lui hors de la douche. Itachi grogna et arrêta l'eau de couler, puis il suivit son petit frère vers le lit toujours couvert de plastique au milieu de la pièce. Les deux frères firent tomber celui-ci et prirent place sur le lit. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser mais furent interrompus par un grand coup frappé à la porte.

Elles étaient de retour.

« SASUKE-KUN!! »

« Non » siffla Sasuke dans un souffle. Itachi et lui se ruèrent hors du lit et cherchèrent quelque chose de convenable à se mettre sur le dos. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser les voir comme ça, sinon ça viendrait aux oreilles leur père assez rapidement, et ils n'avaient aucune idée ce que le vieil homme serait capable de faire si jamais il apprenait ce qui avait failli se passer.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait juste failli arriver, ça allait sûrement arriver un jour. Que Sakura et Ino soient là n'avait aucune importance. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez loin dans leur relation pour se faire prendre.

« VIENS-T'EN, SASUKE! ON CRÈVE DE FAIM! » C'était Sakura.

« Comment est-ce que ça peut leur prendre autant de temps peinturer et nettoyer une chambre? » dit Ino en tapant du pied. « Ils n'avaient pas à fermer et mettre le verrou à la porte. C'est si impoli! »

Elles attendirent que les frères sortent. Pendant deux jours entiers, elles avaient refusé de reconnaître la présence d'Itachi, mais ça ne dérangeait pas l'aîné des Uchiha. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'est qu'elles étaient encore après son frère, qui était maintenant son petit ami.

Il avait gagné!

« Enfin » siffla Sakura lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, puis elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur pour voir la chambre complètement noire. « Ok » dit-elle, ce n'était pas à son goût. Elle détestait cette couleur, et de la voir sur ces murs la dégoûtait.

« Tu veux peinturer? » demanda Sasuke en amenant un pinceau tout près de son visage jusqu'à l'en toucher. Elle poussa un long ci perçant et courut vers la salle de bains pour essayer l'enlever avant que ça ne souille à jamais son _adorable_ visage. Ino lança un regard noir aux deux frères, puis elle suivit Sakura. Sasuke soupira et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je prévois de te baiser, Sasuke » Celui-ci rougit et regarda longuement son frère. Il le voulait maintenant, mais ils devaient s'en empêcher à cause des deux pétasses qui vivaient avec eux, ils ne voulaient pas d'interruption, mais putain que c'était frustrant.

« Ouais, crois-moi, j'en suis très impatient »

* * *

Ahhhhhh, désolée, désolée, désolée pour l'ÉNORME retard T_T

C'est que ces temps-ci j'étais pas mal occupée, mais...

Rassurez-vous!

Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à faire de mes journées à part traduire xD

Je vais donc recommencer à publier régulièrement ^^


	11. Sèche tes pleurs

Chapitre XI

Bet That

Sèche tes pleurs

Cela faisait presque trois jours que Sasuke et Itachi étaient devenus intimes dans la douche, moment qui avait marqué le début de leur nouvelle relation, différente de celle de simples frères. En fin de compte, une occasion comme celle-la ne s'était jamais présentée à nouveau; ils n'avaient même pas dormi dans la même chambre. Leur père avait téléphoné cette journée-là, et ils avaient dû aller le voir, à ce qu'il paraissait un membre de leur famille était à l'hôpital. Toute la famille était allée le voir, maintenant c'était leur tour. Il était amusant de voir comment tous réagissaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort, alors qu'en réalité cette personne allait très bien.

Ok, elle avait peut-être quelques égratignures.

Ok, elle avait eu un putain d'accident de voiture et de graves dommages cérébraux.

Ce quelqu'un reposait dans une aile de l'hôpital, et leur père n'avait passé que quelques instants avec lui avant de partir en laissant ses enfants là-bas. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait besoin de ceux-ci, ils auraient pu partir aussi. Mais les pères n'étaient pas les seules personnes ennuyantes au monde, et Dieu seul sait à quel point les femmes aiment parler longtemps des sujets les plus stupides au monde. Sakura et Ino n'avaient plus l'intention de partir depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à parler avec la femme de Shisui. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient toujours là, et maintenant leur cousin venait de se réveiller.

Itachi baissa les yeux vers leur cousin Uchiha plus âgé, qui avait ouvert les yeux quelques instants auparavant. « Hé Itachi-kun, content de te voir ici » Celui-ci poussa un grognement et se tourna vers celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. « Oh, salut Sasuke! » Ce dernier ne fit qu'imiter son frère. « Il n'y a que vous deux, ici? »

« Ouais » dit Itachi « ta femme est en train de déjeuner, et juste avant elle a nourri tes deux fils, et les deux monstres sont avec elles aussi » Le blessé acquiesça lentement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il était après tout une personne très, très étrange, le genre qu'ils avaient pour habitude d'éviter.

« C'est drôle » murmura-t-il « ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus, tous les deux » Itachi haussa les épaules tandis que Sasuke s'appuyait sur son frère et soupirait en fermant les yeux, vraiment fatigué. Le plus vieux des deux jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son cadet, puis revint à son cousin. Shisui ne faisait que le regarder fixement, maintenant.

« Je crois bien, mais mon père m'a dit que tu étais là et j'ai décidé de venir te voir » On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de venir, mais cela fit sourire Shisui. Itachi et lui avaient toujours été comme des frères, et même si Sasuke et lui étaient réellement des frères, ils semblaient se détester et toujours vouloir être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tous croyaient que Sasuke était endormi. Oui, Itachi et Sasuke avaient toujours été plus que des frères, et maintenant ils vivaient en harmonie et semblaient apprécier ce quelque chose de spécial qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, je croyais que vous en pouviez pas vous blairer » déclara Shisui. Il devait admettre qu'il était jaloux, il pouvait accepter qu'Itachi soit avec une femme, mais il voulait qu'aucun homme ne soit proche de lui comme il l'avait lui-même été autrefois. Itachi et lui avaient été si proches qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais cela avait mené à une longue discussion, au cours de laquelle ils avaient décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux tout oublier. Mais il ne croyait pas qu'Itachi soit attiré par l'inceste. Ils restèrent très bons amis jusqu'à ce que Shisui grandisse, se marie et trouve du travail. Itachi avait toujours été considéré comme étant mature mais son cousin n'était pas du même avis, il trouvait l'autre toujours aussi enfantin et lui disait qu'il était temps qu'il vieillisse et avance dans la vie, il ne serait pas célibataire éternellement. Itachi ne s'en souciait pas, il ne pensait tout simplement pas à son futur à ce moment-là, après tout il n'avait que seize ans à l'époque.

« Peut-être que ce ne sont que les apparences » sourit Itachi « il est fatigué, voilà tout. »

Shisui souleva un sourcil. « Il est trop jeune pour être fatigué » Itachi secoua la tête.

« C'est à cause de père, je crois qu'il a dans l'idée de nous mettre en couple. Tu te rappelles des filles Haruno et Yamanaka? » demanda Itachi. Les yeux de Shisui s'élargirent d'horreur lorsqu'il se souvint. Il les haïssait plus que tout au monde et il savait que c'était également le cas pour les deux frères. Même s'il conservait quelques tendres souvenirs du temps où il leur jouait des tours (ce qui avaient fait en sort qu'elles l'avaient aussi haï), il se rappelait aussi qu'elles vouaient un culte à Sasuke et qu'elles le torturaient avec adoration. Sasuke, il devait l'admettre, avait été celui qui avait souffert du plus grand nombre de traumatismes après avoir rencontré ces filles à un si jeune âge.

« Que se passe-t-il avec elles? » demanda-t-il.

« Elles sont ici, et pas besoin de te dire qu'elles ne laisseront pas Sasuke tranquille, elles l'ont tellement traumatisé qu'il a peut de dormir tout seul ». Itachi pointa Sasuke, qui s'était assoupi sur son épaule. « Elles l'ont tellement étreint qu'il ne peut plus respirer correctement, et il sursaute au moindre bruit »

« Pauvre Sasuke » dit Shisui en regarda le garçon avec sympathie. « Je compatis »

« Ouais, et il se cache derrière moi » Shisui se mit à rire.

« Au moins, tu as une vie et tout ça »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Itachi, je ne suis pas heureux » soupira son cousin en regardant par la fenêtre. Contrairement à Itachi, sa jeunesse avait été sans distractions, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre en devenant mature, et toute l'affaire du mariage, plus un supplice qu'autre chose, ne lui avait apporté aucun plaisir. « Tout doit toujours être parfait, évidemment. Je me suis marié, j'ai une famille, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus? Mais parfois je doute que mon amour pour Andréa soit suffisant » Itachi soupira lui aussi. « Parfois je me sens vide, comme si j'avais manqué tant de choses dans le monde en me passant la corde au cou si tôt. Mais maintenant j'ai des chaînes aux pieds...je suis coincé. »

« Peut-être que c'est parce que ta stupide petite tête pense trop et qu'elle repousse tout ce qui est rationnel » suggéra Itachi, ce qui fit sourire Shisui.

« C'est ce qu'il me manque! Quelqu'un pour me dire que je ne suis pas parfait, afin que j'évolue...que je ne suis qu'un idiot »

« Tu es cinglé » Shisui ne fit que ricaner.

« Merci d'être venu me visiter » Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Je ne serais pas venu si mon père n'avait pas eu à partir, je crois »

« Je suis confus, Itachi-kun. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Itachi soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà repensé à la manière dont toi et Andréa vous êtes rencontrés? Est-ce que tu avais prévu de te marier à vingt-trois ans? Est-ce que tu avais des projets et des objectifs que tu ne pouvais pas accomplir parce que tu étais retenu par elle, et maintenant par tes enfants? » Shisui soupira et acquiesça, car c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait malheureux. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression que sa vie était vide de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se marier à vingt-trois ans, mais il aurait juste été bien d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait peut-être été certain d'aimer. Peut-être lui aurait-il fallu plus de temps pour explorer, peut-être vingt-cinq ans était-il un âge plus sûr.

Maintenant, il était coincé.

« Je l'ai rencontrée quand mon père m'a demandé de donner un coup de main à ma marraine Anna, qui avait une autre filleule célibataire. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, mais je crois avoir pris la décision tout seul » Itachi roula les yeux devant l'imbécillité de son cousin. Il était bien connu que Shisui ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui demandait; ils tournaient cela à leur avantage en lui faisant croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu qu'il fasse cela. Sa vie était contrôlée par eux, ils lui disaient de prendre telle direction juste pour le conduire à l'autre, celle qu'ils voulait vraiment le voir emprunter.

« Peu importe, Shisui, peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir plus avant de parler et être plus attentif. Écoute, même Sasuke est capable de remarquer quelque chose d'aussi simple, et tu as quoi? Vingt-neuf ans? » Itachi ne manquait jamais de le faire se sentir stupide.

« Itachi »

« Tu m'as l'air si naïf, peut-être que tu as besoin de grandir un peu, ne l'as-tu pas remarqué maintenant? »

« Remarqué? »

« Écoute, si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais-le tout de suite avant d'être devenu trop vieux. Tu as un fils qui a déjà cinq ans et un autre qui en a deux, une femme, et ta vie ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais quand même. » Shisui secoua la tête « Est-ce là ce que tu voulais? »

« Pas vraiment »

« Alors, demande-toi pourquoi c'est ce que tu as. » Itachi pouvait le voir clairement maintenant, les Uchiha étaient si têtus qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais réalisé comment ils étaient poussés à marier une certaine personne juste pour répondre au clan et conserver son prestige. Ils étaient emprisonnés dans la gloire, dans leur peur de ne plus en avoir qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement souciés de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le mot amour ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire, tout comme n'importe quel autre mot rassurant, il n'y avait jamais de choses telles un mariage d'amour chez les Uchiha.

C'était un amalgame de déceptions.

Et ils étaient tous coincés et forcés de jouer le jeu. Mais l'histoire était que Itachi aimait Sasuke et que Sasuke aimait Itachi, et que personne ne pourrait empêcher cela. La plupart des membres de leur famille s'étaient mariés jeunes et avaient regretté leur vie. D'après ce qu'Itachi savait son père était une exception, il était vieux lors de son mariage, mais sa mère était jeune, et l'âge n'avait pas d'importance depuis qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement.

Mais, pour une quelconque raison, leur père voulait qu'ils se marient jeunes. Le vieil homme ne l'avait pas fait, mais il était discriminé par les autres Uchiha.

« Itachi, je ne compr...»

« Écoute, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit, et continue à faire ce que tu étais en train de faire » Shisui n'en fut que plus confus, mais il décida de porter son attention sur les frères Uchiha. Les deux hommes semblaient encore si jeunes et à la fois si fatigués, et il ne put que se demander ce qui se passait entre eux et les deux filles qui avaient fait de leurs vies un enfer. Il se trouvait décidément très chanceux de ne pas être dans leurs souliers. Cela le faisait se sentir un peu plus heureux de sa vie pathétique.

« Allez-vous partir bientôt? » Itachi ne lui adressa qu'un bref hochement de tête et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux enfants qui braillaient et criaient, suivis de trois femmes. À côté d'Ino et de Sakura se tenait Andréa, une brunette aux cheveux presque dorés et les yeux verts qui allaient avec. Sa peau était hâlée, son nez fin et ses lèvres roses et pleines. Son visage n'était pas trop mal, elle y faisait attention de peur qu'il ne s'enlaidisse après avoir eu deux enfants.

« Shisui, tu es réveillé » dit-elle en se ruant à ses côtés, pendant que ses enfants cessaient de se battre et couraient vers leur père.

« Papa!! » s'exclamèrent-ils en lui sautant dessus. Bien entendu, sa vie n'était rien d'autre qu'un complot organisé par son propre père, mais d'une certaine manière Shisui semblait heureux, alors Itachi se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être si ratée. Et puis, la situation dans laquelle lui et Sasuke se trouvaient n'était pas agréable du tout; ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, et vite. Il leur restait encore beaucoup de temps à faire, deux semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées et ils entamaient la troisième du premier mois. Il en restait encore neuf.

Itachi voulait que ce temps prenne fin; il voulait qu'elles partent, pour le bien de Sasuke surtout.

« Hé, Itachi » dit Ino en se dirigeant vers eux. « Aussitôt que Sasuke se réveillera, nous irons au centre commercial, Andréa a dit qu'il y en avait un près d'ici et nous aimerions y faire un tour » Ino sourit à l'aîné des deux frères, avant de se faire tirer par derrière.

« Espèce de conne! Ne lui dis pas un mot. » Maintenant, tout le monde les regardait. Contrairement à Ino, Sakura pouvait garder rancune pendant des années (d'ailleurs, Itachi croyait personnellement qu'elle aurait dû avoir un rôle dans le film The Grudge). Elle n'oserait pas parler à Itachi, quelque chose dont celui-ci se foutait éperdument, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son frère, mais ce n'était pas une option envisageable pour cette cinglée. Une cinglée aux cheveux roses qui en avait après son petit ami.

Oui oui, son petit ami.

De son côté, Sakura commençait vraiment à effrayer Ino aussi, d'une certaine manière celle-ci voulait déjà laisser tomber, elle avait plus d'esprit, alors que Sakura était comme un enfant égoïste. Ça l'effrayait de songer à tout ce dont elle serait capable pour s'emparer de Sasuke. Cela avait renversé Ino qu'elles aient presque violé Sasuke et que lorsqu'il leur avait demandé d'arrêter, elles n'avaient pas écouté. Dans un sens, elle commençait à avoir peur d'elle-même et de celle qu'elle était devenue. À la pensée d'être appelée une violeuse, elle sut que quelque chose devait s'arrêter, et c'était son obsession pour Sasuke.

Si elles ne pouvaient pas le combler, alors ce n'était pas de l'amour mais un tourbillon de désir incontrôlable. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en train de faire des choses aussi stupides que l'autre fois. « Allez, viens Sakura, ce n'est pas si grave s'ils ne viennent pas, Sasuke est endormi »

« Alors, nous n'avons qu'à le réveiller »

« Mais il a l'air... »

« La ferme! T'es pas censée être mon amie? » Ino soupira et Sakura persifla « Bien, alors je vais le réveiller » Elle écarta Ino et dit d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante : « Réveille-toi, mon beau Sasuke-kun » Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent brusquement et il chercha d'où venait ce bruit, comme s'il entendait des ongles crisser sur un tableau noir.

« Va-t-en » siffla-t-il avant de la repousser d'une claque.

« Awe Sasuke-kun, tu es si mignon! » Les personnes présentes tressaillirent à sa voix « Bien, allons-y, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici! » cria-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui veuille la suivre? » demanda Shisui. Sasuke et Itachi semblaient peu disposés à faire le moindre mouvement, et Ino hésita quelque peu mais finit par la suivre.

« Venez, les mecs! » les interpella Ino.

« Si c'est comme ça, alors je saute de l'immeuble! » siffla Sasuke avant de se ruer vers la fenêtre. Mais Itachi était là pour retenir son petit frère avant même qu'il n'ouvre la fenêtre. Sasuke en était proche mais les bras d'Itachi serrés autour de sa taille l'avaient arrêté dans son élan, pendant que Shisui et sa femme retenaient leur souffle devant cette scène dramatique.

« Attends Otouto, avant de te tuer... » Itachi se pencha puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke, celui-ci rougissant en sentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau. Mais son attention fut rapidement retenue par les paroles coquines qu'Itachi lui adressait, soudainement il avait envie de faire exactement ce que son frère lui proposait. Shisui et Andréa étaient confus des actions des deux frères et ne faisaient que les observer.

« Allons-y, Sasuke » dit Itachi avec fermeté en s'éloignant, son petit frère sur les talons.

Qui aurait cru qu'Uchiha Itachi savait exactement comment s'amuser dans un centre commercial? Tout cela allait devenir une expérience fort intéressante pour eux deux, et il n'était pas question que Sakura et Ino puissent la perturber.

Ou l'était-ce...?

Tout était possible à ce moment.

* * *

Eh oui, j'ai tenu ma promesse de terminer ce chapitre rapidement ^^

Je sais qu'il y en a peut-être qui seront...frustrés par l'absence de scène...ahemm...salace entre les deux frères...et je vous comprend! Mais il va y avoir un développement dans les prochains chapitres...Je n'en dis pas plus...

Merci encore pour les reviews reçus!


	12. 4 minutes

Chapitre XII

Bet That

4 minutes

_Le centre commercial_

Une fois de plus Itachi se retrouva au volant, et une fois de plus nous retrouvons un Sasuke sur les nerfs, se faisant une fois de plus importuner par Ino et Sakura. Pour une fois, le jeune homme souhaitait qu'elles l'ignorent complètement, il était pris maintenant et son petit ami/frère était assis juste à côté de lui. Il devinait qu'Itachi voulait leur lancer des piques, mais qu'il se retenait, quoique à peine. Ça ne serait pas bon pour eux si elles découvraient leur secret et allaient ensuite s'en plaindre à leurs parents, spécialement à leur père.

Ça n'amènerait que mort et destruction.

C'était la seule chose qui empêchait Itachi de réclamer et de s'afficher avec son frère publiquement, le fait que leur père était toujours en vie. Non mais! Quand est-ce que ce vieil homme allait-il mourir? Le temps semblait s'écouler si lentement, et leur père plus jeune qu'âgé. Combien de temps leur restait-il à endurer ces deux femmes près d'eux?

Itachi soupira et se rangea sur le côté d'une boutique mieux connue sous le nom de centre commercial et commença à chercher une place de stationnement. L'endroit n'était pas seulement énorme, il était aussi extrêmement bondé. Se stationner lui prit une demi-heure. Il était irrité au-delà des mots en ce moment, avec ces deux-là qui harcelaient son petit frère/petit ami depuis aussi longtemps.

« Sortez de la voiture » grogna Itachi d'un air menaçant, ce qui fit réagir les deux femmes, qui sursautèrent puis décidèrent de suivre ses ordres, et vite. Le centre commercial était un endroit vraiment énorme…un bon endroit pour se perdre. Ou, plutôt, pour perdre Itachi et coincer Sasuke, faible, impuissant et à leur merci. Plus de grand frère à qui s'accrocher, plus de grand frère surprotecteur pour les réprimander.

Le cadet se tourna vers son aîné. « Est-ce qu'on doit les accompagner à l'intérieur? Et si elles étaient pires que maman quand elle nous traînait avec elle faire les courses de Noël? »

« Hé, ce ne sont pas notre mère! Nous pouvons les perdre dans une boutique et finir par espérer qu'elles trouvent un moyen de retourner à la maison une fois que nous serons partis en voiture. » Sasuke lui adressa un large sourire.

« Tu es si diaboliquement rusé, Aniki. Je t'ai… »

« Vous allez vous dépêcher, tous les deux? » hurla Ino en immisçant sa tête entre les deux frères, interrompant leur conversation. « Ou vous préférez rester ici et rôtir sous ce soleil brûlant? » Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et Itachi fit de même.

« Le centre commercial ne s'enfuira pas, tu sais»

« Ouais, peut-être pour toi, mais le temps fuit et va le faire fermer! Alors grouillez-vous! »

Sakura fourra son horrible tête à côté de celle d'Ino, qui commença à suffoquer. « Ne me faites pas vous traîner jusque là-bas par la peau des fesses ». Sasuke et Itachi tressautèrent et sortirent par la porte passager, ils devraient sérieusement aller voir un optométriste rapidement. Si la tendance se maintenait, les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'ils allaient devenir aveugles.

« Enfin, maintenant allons faire du SHOPPING! » hurlèrent Ino et Sakura d'une même voix qui donna envie aux garçons de courir le plus loin possible, mais quand elles agrippèrent et commencèrent à traîner Sasuke, Itachi n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent assez rapidement dans un magasin de luxe où l'on vendait les robes de fête les plus indécentes, classiques et magnifiques, bref des robes pour tous les goûts. Au deuxième étage se trouvait aussi une section pour hommes avec des smokings, entre autres, qui était assez petite. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour la clientèle masculine; c'était plutôt une aire désignée pour que les hommes se détendent, après avoir été entourés de toutes ces choses féminines.

Itachi s'arrêta une seconde quand il vit un uniforme scolaire pour filles, la minijupe noire et le chemisier boutonné qui s'attachait au-dessus de la poitrine, et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Sasuke dans cet accoutrement – les seins en moins – et de se dire qu'il serait tellement sexy. Mais son attention fut soudainement retenue par un cri perçant. Les filles avaient trouvé de la lingerie; certaines dont on voyait au travers, d'autres avec de la soie, et tout et tout. Pour Itachi, il semblait qu'elles avaient trouvé de la soie dentaire.

Sasuke, de son côté, ne s'intéressait à rien, il était trop occupé à rester près de son frère en agrippant fermement le bas de la chemise de celui-ci. Au son du hurlement, son poing se resserra sur le tissu. Quand il osa regarder par-dessus son épaule, il vit la chose la plus traumatisante qui soit.

Sous-vêtements féminins.

« Puis-je vous aider, mesdemoiselles? » Sakura secoua la tête, mais Ino lui tendit un dessous d'un bleu poudre composé uniquement de formes de cœur. Cela ressemblait à des shorts, mais était trop petit et trop léger pour être considéré comme telles.

« Est-ce que vous avez celui-ci en jaune? Ou en vert clair? » Elle serra la culotte contre elle lorsque la femme acquiesça et commença à faire étalage de ses variétés de sous-vêtements. Sasuke ne voyait pas quel était le problème, ce n'étaient que des dessous, il était habitué à en porter et personne ne les voyait, alors pourquoi y en avait-il d'autant de sortes différentes?

Itachi baissa ses yeux vers sa montre et s'aperçut que cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été de regarder des dessous sans valeur qui étaient trop minces et avaient même des trous, à plus de vingt dollars le morceau. « Combien de temps encore? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« La ferme! » dit Ino en retournant à sa lingerie.

« NOUS ne faisons que commencer Itachi, alors pourquoi ne pas juste rester tranquille pendant que nous nous amusons? » Ainsi, leur vie misérable continua.

Sasuke et Itachi ne soupirèrent de soulagement que lorsqu'elles commencèrent à se déplacer à nouveau, cette fois-ci à la recherche de robes. Il leur sembla que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées, alors que d'habitude lorsque l'on est dans un centre commercial le temps file si vite que l'on se demande où il est passé. Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Itachi, il s'arrêta, et son petit frère lui rentra dedans. Sasuke recula brusquement, puisqu'ils étaient dans un endroit public. « Hé! » dit Itachi pour attirer l'attention des deux autres. « Sasuke et moi allons regarder pour quelques vêtements pour hommes, là-bas. ». Puis il pointa leur destination pour appuyer ses propos.

Sakura et Ino leur jetèrent un coup d'œil pendant que Sasuke réfléchissait avant de protester contre ses idées démoniaques. C'est alors qu'il se remémora ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit en revenant de l'hôpital et il avait raison, il existait un moyen d'échapper à ces filles et de s'amuser par la même occasion! Maintenant il comprenait.

« D'accord » lâcha Ino, et Sakura parut perplexe.

« NON! »

« Allons Sakura, nous pouvons chercher des vêtements pour Sasuke-kun. » Le visage de la rose changea du tout au tout.

« Bon, bon, d'accord! » dit-elle, puis elle se dirigea dans la section pour hommes, laissant derrière elle Sasuke et Itachi qui bouillaient de colère. Il n'était pas facile de se débarrasser de l'agaçante rose. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à chercher des vêtements pour Sasuke, et Itachi en cherchait pour lui-même.

Sasuke l'observait, puis il sentit son frère se pencher légèrement vers lui. « Les cabines d'essayage, nous pouvons aller nous embrasser là-bas. » dit-il en saisissant quelques paires de jeans avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la boutique. L'homme au comptoir lui tendit un chiffre 8 peint en rouge et Itachi entra.

Sasuke rougissait et son cœur battait la chamade. Il fut bientôt tiré de son état d'étourdissement quand il sentit Sakura et Ino qui lui donnaient de petits coups pour attirer son attention. « Quoi?! » siffla-t-il.

« Allez Sasuke-kun, essaie ceux-là! » pépièrent-elles, et Sasuke prit les vêtements, puis se dirigea vers l'homme qui lui donna un numéro. Il se foutait bien du chiffre, une fois qu'il fut à l'arrière où se trouvaient toutes les cabines, il commença à chercher la numéro 8, qu'il trouva assez facilement. Il frappa à la porte. Elle était ouverte, et Sasuke entra.

« Itachi-nii… »

« Chut…Otouto » dit Itachi, puis il pressa son frère contre le mur, il y avait un miroir dans la pièce où ils étaient parfaitement réfléchis, mais ils s'en foutaient éperdument pour l'instant. « As-tu seulement idée du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'embrasser? » Itachi glissa sa langue sous le lobe d'oreille de Sasuke, puis se recula pour coller fermement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sasuke ne fit que gémir, avant d'enrouler ses bras étroitement autour du cou de son frère, l'amenant à lui, et l'embrassant à son tour voracement. Bientôt les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues luttèrent, pendant que chacun laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de l'autre. Leurs sexes brûlants étaient déjà en érection, et se pressaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Niisan…Baise-moi, je t'en prie…J'ai besoin de toi » gémit Sasuke, alors qu'Itachi empoignait son érection et commençait à suçoter son cou.

Toc, toc.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se dépêcher, ici? D'autres ont aussi besoin d'utiliser les cabines d'essayage! »

« Allez vous faire foutre! » leur cria Itachi en guise de réponse. Tout ce qui se produisit après cela lui parut flou, mais ils se firent mettre dehors.

Juste quatre minutes, quatre minutes de plus et il aurait pénétré son petit frère. Mais ce stupide punk avait tout gâché en déposant une plainte, et maintenant ils attendaient dans le stationnement que Sakura et Ino finissent leur shopping, en espérant que ce soit rapide.

« C'est pas juste, bordel, comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver? » se plaignit Sasuke, et Itachi haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce qui rend le monde amusant, Otouto. »

« Hmmm… » répondit Sasuke.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne se fera pas déranger dans le prochain endroit où je te mettrai » Sasuke acquiesça, puis soupira.

« Ce n'est pas que ça, je veux simplement être avec toi tout le temps » Sasuke rougit lorsque Itachi lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait.

« Ne t'en fais pas…En ce moment nous avons un lit que nous partageons dans l'appartement.»

« Et si on se faisait prendre? » Mais à ce moment-là, le duo satanique décida de faire son apparition.

« Comment diable avez-vous réussi à vous faire mettre dehors? » fit une voix forte et agaçante, interrompant leur petite conversation intime. Ça ne réussit qu'à enrager les deux Uchiha davantage, à la limite du possible. Ils étaient plus que disposés à piquer, eux aussi, une colère. Itachi mourait d'envie de commencer à réaliser son rêve de tuer systématiquement toute la population féminine, et Sasuke avait simplement celle de les noyer ou de les battre avec un bâton…de métal…ou peut-être une scie à chaîne.

« Montez dans cette putain de caisse et fermez vos gueules! » dit Itachi d'un ton sans réplique.

« Nya!! » Sakura fit claquer sa langue. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça! Je ne monterais pas juste parce que tu m'as dit de le faire »

Sasuke et Itachi se calèrent simplement dans leurs sièges en l'ignorant, et Ino les suivit sans se plaindre pendant que Sakura boudait, regardant autour d'elle comme un jeune enfant qui refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Itachi ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle avait à dire ou de ce qui l'offensait, il ne fit que démarrer la voiture et la fit avancer. Puis il s'éloigna lorsque la voie fut libre, et seulement à ce moment-là, Sakura réalisa que le brun n'était pas en train de rigoler ou même d'envisager lui faire une blague.

« HÉ! » hurla-t-elle en courant, accélérant son pas pour les rattraper. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle le vit faire une pause au panneau d'arrêt, mais elle avait presque atteint le véhicule qu'Itachi accélérait une fois de plus. Ça commençait à sérieusement l'ennuyer.

« Tu as assez joué Itachi, tu ne crois pas? » demanda Ino.

« Non » lui répondit-il sèchement.

Il dut s'arrêter encore une fois, mais l'instant suivant il était sur la route. Celle-ci était bondée et sur un feu rouge, bien…

Sakura prit avantage de la situation et courut à travers tout le stationnement. Puis elle bondit et atterrit sur le capot de la voiture, qui émit un bruit d'effondrement, avec de la fumée tourbillonnant vers le ciel. Les yeux d'Itachi furent agités d'un tic, ainsi que ceux de Sasuke lorsqu'ils virent la jeune femme repousser une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille puis se diriger vers eux.

« Ai-je oublié de vous mentionner qu'elle possède une force insensée et inhumaine capable de vous pulvériser? » glapit Ino, assez effrayée en ce moment.

Sakura entra.

« Allons-y » déclara-elle sèchement.

« Impossible » siffla Itachi.

« Pourquoi pas, bon sang?! » hurla impatiemment Sakura.

« Parce que tu as démoli la voiture, espèce d'attardée » termina Itachi, et le pauvre véhicule siffla et essaya de se réanimer, mais c'était trop tard pour lui. « Je ferais mieux d'appeler Sasori »

* * *

Je voudrais adresser un gros merci au revieweur anonyme de ce chapitre, Lovely-yaoi ^^

Arr, encore du retard, mais mon ordi avait planté...(excuse banale mais véridique)

Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour les petites perverses parmi vous, le lemon arrive dans le prochain chapitre =3


	13. Fais sortir la bête en toi

S Chapitre XIII

Bet That

Fais sortir la bête en toi

**Garage de réparation SasoDei**

**22h**

« Putain, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire à cette pauvre voiture? » demanda Sasori en examinant le véhicule. Il était venu pour le ramener de l'endroit où Itachi l'avait brisée – ou plutôt, où Sakura l'avait bousillée – et maintenant il regardait sous le capot. Certaines des pièces avaient été tellement écrasées qu'il en devenait difficile de dire quelle avait été leur forme originelle. Jamais un accident de la route n'avait fait autant de dommages, à moins que si? Cependant, pour que cela ait été fait par un humain, c'était complètement dément. « Ça va me prendre quelques jours pour réparer tout ça, tu sais » Itachi haussa les épaules, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, mais il était furieux d'avoir perdu la voiture qu'il avait obtenue trois mois plus tôt seulement. La pauvre chose était encore pratiquement neuve.

« Laisse-moi utiliser ta voiture pour un moment »

« Bien sûr, mais Dei-chan vient de partir chercher quelques produits d'épicerie et tu devras l'attendre avant de retourner chez toi, ça ne devrait pas être long » dit Sasori en retirant une pièce de l'automobile, puis quelques autres repliées sur elles-mêmes, ce qui le fit pousser un soupir de désespoir. Il ferma brusquement le capot, incapable de supporter cette vue. « Ou alors, tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être considérer l'option d'acheter une nouvelle voiture, parce que je doute d'être capable de réparer cette chose, elle va sûrement finir au dépotoir »

« Je sais, hein » répondit Itachi en observant sa voiture. Bordel, il voulait vraiment la tuer! Si seulement il pouvait la faire payer pour cela, mais leur père le découvrirait et le réprimanderait. C'était vraiment injuste. Il se demandait s'il pourrait dénicher une batte en métal et la frapper au visage jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse la reconnaître, enfin à part par sa ridicule couleur de cheveux.

Pendant qu'Itachi songeait à divers moyen de tuer la rosée, Sasori se dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique pour chercher les pièces qui serviraient à remplacer celles devenues inutilisables. Itachi fut tiré de ses pensées meurtrières quand il commença à regarder autour de lui, observer la boutique que Sasori et Deidara avaient achetée ensemble. Il se remémora à quoi servait cet endroit lorsqu'ils n'avaient que seize ans; dans le bon vieux temps. Ils traînaient toujours ici; ils l'appelaient la planque-pour-échapper-aux-parents. C'était ici que la plupart d'entre eux avaient perdu leur virginité.

Mais pas Itachi, pour lui ça avait été à un autre endroit. En arrière de la pièce où ils étaient se trouvait une chambre et à côté de celle-ci une troisième chambre, où ils se cachaient pour se saouler au-delà du possible. Un regard en coin à son petit frère et il sut que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour l'initier aux plaisirs intimes.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été dépucelé ici, mais ce serait le cas de son petit frère, aujourd'hui même. Quand, où et avec qui il avait perdu sa virginité, il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, mais l'aîné avait eu d'autres petits copains par le passé. Mais c'était sans aucune importance, seul son petit Sasuke importait.

« Sasori, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que c'est, Itachi? » demanda le rouge, la moitié du corps sous le capot où il essayait déjà de mettre en place certaines pièces. Jusqu'à présent, la réparation semblait sans espoir, mais Sasori adorait construire et arracher des trucs, ce qui signifiait que la voiture démolie d'Itachi était devenue son jouet du moment. Le brun ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'il allait advenir du pauvre véhicule.

« Est-ce que Sasuke et moi pouvons emprunter la chambre du fond, pour des _affaires privées_? » Sasori se redressa et toisa Itachi. Pas question, il n'en était tout simplement pas question. D'accord, ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner, et c'était terriblement sensuel, mais ça ne le regardait pas, et faire ça dans son lieu de travail…? Commettre un tel péché entre frères n'était-il pas totalement interdit? Oh, et puis oublions ça, il se foutait comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

« Ça vous est déjà arrivé? » demanda-t-il en pointant le cadet des Uchiha.

« Pas encore, mais ce sera le cas si tu nous laisses utiliser la salle du fond, nous avons été interrompus trop de fois déjà. J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, je veux entendre mon petit frère hurler mon nom » Sasori arbora un air pensif, même s'il n'y avait rien à quoi réfléchir, puis il referma le capot.

« Bien sûr, je vais même m'assurer que vous ne soyez pas dérangés, prenez votre temps et amusez-vous. J'enverrai probablement les salopes retourner chez vous à pied »

« Merci » dit Itachi, puis il alla chercher son petit frère. En s'approchant, il découvrit qu'Ino et Sakura s'étaient assoupies, effondrées sur leurs sièges. C'était la première fois qu'elles dormaient en trois jours; il était temps qu'elles craquent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Aniki? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à la voiture? » demanda Sasuke en levant les yeux vers son frère.

« Je vais probablement devoir en acheter une autre, Sasori nous en prête une pour retourner à l'appartement, mais nous devons attendre que Deidara revienne de faire ses courses » Sasuke s'apprêta à hocher la tête, mais s'arrêta et regarda son frère aîné. Quelque chose les yeux et la voix de celui-ci le persuadait que son frère lui cachait bien des choses.

Quelque chose de sensuel qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

« Euh, Itachi »

« Quoi? »

« Jusqu'où as-tu l'intention d'aller? »

Itachi souriait, il était heureux que son petit frère ait compris aussi vite. « Euh, on ne sait jamais. Viens avec moi et peut-être le découvriras-tu » Sasuke fit la moue, se leva, suivit son frère en traversant la boutique de mécanique, puis jusque dans la chambre derrière celle-ci. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet endroit de merde. On y trouvait un véhicule inutilisable, un horrible canapé déchiré qui semblait avoir beaucoup de vécu, une télévision qui semblait neuve comparée aux autres meubles, et un vieux réfrigérateur, ce qui semblait beaucoup pour une chambre de garage. Il y avait aussi des petites fenêtres, mais Sasuke n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance.

En fait, il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ou plutôt ce que son frère voulait faire ici.

« Viens ici et assieds-toi sur mes genoux, petit frère » Sasuke observa son frère qui était maintenant assis sur le canapé et tapotait ses genoux pour lui indiquer où s'asseoir, puis il marcha vers lui. Mais il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut arrivé.

« Nous allons regarder la télévision? » demanda le cadet d'un air si innocent que ça excita Itachi au plus haut point, comme si ce moment n'était pas déjà assez érotique. Soit Sasuke était naïf, soit il jouait la comédie, de toute façon le phallus d'Itachi était déjà prêt. L'aîné perdit son temps à tirer son frère sur ses genoux, ensuite il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke poussa un petit cri de surprise face à cette soudaine attaque, puis se laissa aller à son frère quand il sentit sa langue chaude entrer dans sa bouche implorante.

Étrangement et rapidement, cela l'excita, et il sursauta quand il sentit l'érection de son frère se presser sur son derrière. Un flot de sensations l'envahit alors, et Sasuke embrassa bientôt son amant avec encore plus de vigueur, le seul parfum d'Itachi l'enivrait et ses touchers le faisaient fondre, l'empêchant d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Quand l'autre le possédait ainsi, il oubliait tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à ses besoins et ses désirs, que seul son frère pouvait provoquer.

Son corps était l'instrument dont Itachi jouait si bien. Celui-ci approfondit le baiser et laissa sa main parcourir les mèches noires de son petit frère, puis pencha la tête pour goûter le plus possible la douce bouche qu'il aimait tant dominer. Son autre main voyagea sur le corps désireux de Sasuke quand il sentit que le jeune homme l'embrassait comme un chaton affamé, suçant et léchant. Bientôt, sa main pénétra sous la chemise de son petit ami et il retira cette dernière.

Il rompit le baiser pour l'aider dans sa tâche, puis regarda son rougissant petit frère « Es-tu sûr que nous devrions faire ça ici, Itachi? » Maintenant le garçon était nerveux et embarrassé, mais il était un peu trop tard pour ça. Il n'était pas question qu'Itachi se retienne maintenant, alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir sous lui son frère frémissant d'extase.

« Je ne t'aurais pas emmené ici si ce n'était pas un endroit pour le faire, et je t'y ai emmené, petit frère » Itachi enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet. « Rien ni personne ne va m'empêcher de te posséder et de te faire complètement mien » Sasuke gémit à cette annonce, et sa virilité fut écrasée par celle de son frère. « Maintenant, Sasuke… » ronronna Itachi. « Jusqu'à quel point en as-tu envie? »

« Itachi » souffla Sasuke, il pouvait à peine penser tant son corps était submergé de vagues et de vagues de plaisir intense. Il ne dit alors que la seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire : « Baise-moi Itachi-nii, le plus fort que tu peux » Le plus âgé s'empara de la bouche de son frère quand il entendit ces mots échappés d'une voix haletante d'entre ces lèvres. La façon dont Sasuke lâchait tous ces gémissements et ces plaintes rendait Itachi complètement fou. Il avait envie de son petit frère plus que tout au monde. Il le poussa dans l'horrible canapé déchiré et tout ce qu'il fit fut de remarquer le contraste entre la beauté qu'était Sasuke comparée au monstrueux meuuble. La dite beauté rejeta la tête en arrière avec un grand cri lorsque Itachi empoigna ses bourses à travers son jean.

« Itachi » haleta Sasuke en sentant son frère parsemer son cou de baisers, puis le suçoter. Il était certain que l'aîné avait l'intention de laisser le plus de traces possibles sur son corps. Ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, puisque Itachi décida de marquer son ventre et sa poitrine.

Celui-ci ne se sentait pas dans son état normal, tous ses sens lui criaient de déchirer le pantalon pour dévoiler la chair de son petit frère. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à le faire, tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir son amant vautré sur cet affreux canapé, avec cet air délicieusement sexy, les jambes écartées pour lui permettre de voir tout ce qu'il allait faire sien.

Il laissa le jean de Sasuke traîner à ses chevilles puisque les chaussures que ce dernier portait l'empêchaient de descendre plus bas. Le plus jeune hésita un moment, mais tira bientôt sur la chemise d'Itachi et lui demanda de la retirer. Celui-ci se soumit à cet ordre, jeta le vêtement un peu plus loin et fit de même avec son pantalon, avant se retourner s'étendre sur son petit frère et de l'embrasser passionnément, collant sa poitrine à la sienne.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent dans la bouche de l'un de l'autre au contact de la peau chaude, de leurs mains qui se touchaient tendrement. Celles de Sasuke allaient et venaient sur le dos satiné de son grand frère, et celles d'Itachi parcouraient les douces côtes de son cadet. Il adorait la façon dont il le faisait s'arquer sous lui comme un chat délaissé quêtant une caresse.

Itachi s'arrêta encore une fois au milieu d'un baiser ardent lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son frère descendre le long de son pantalon, allant jusqu'à frôler son membre dressé. Il était sûr qu'il perdrait ce qu'il lui restait de contrôle si Sasuke continuait à le toucher ainsi. De toute sa vie, peu importe avec qui il avait été, il n'avait jamais été excité à ce point avant même d'être entré en son partenaire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas important pour le moment; ce qui importait était le jeune homme en dessous de lui, et son but de pénétrer l'étroite cavité.

Une chose était sûre, il avait toujours rêvé de ce à quoi ressemblerait être à l'intérieur de son si délectable petit frère, dont le corps frêle le rendait fou de désir. Les bruits de Sasuke, les mouvements de Sasuke, l'odeur de Sasuke…La manière dont il était si doux, si pur, et si Sasuke.

Itachi échappa au toucher de son frère, puis retira les chaussures de celui-ci. Bientôt, son jean ne fut qu'un souvenir, et il lança le reste des vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. « Je vais te faire hurler, petit frère, tu devras me supplier » chuchota l'aîné, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke se redressa si soudainement qu'Itachi recula. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur les genoux de son Niisan.

Des mains agiles défaisaient déjà le pantalon de l'homme, le faisant descendre par la même occasion. « Je me fous de ce que tu me feras, en autant que tu te dépêches et que tu le fasses » souffla Sasuke sur la joue de son frère, avant d'embrasser sensuellement cette dernière et de sortir sa langue afin de la lécher et de la mordiller légèrement. Itachi tourna prestement la tête pour capturer cette bouche implorante dont la merveilleuse haleine le rendait dingue. Couchant son petit frère sur le dos, son propre pantalon tomba le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses et de ses genoux.

Il s'éloigna ensuite un instant, le temps de se déchausser et de finir de retirer son jean. Sasuke l'observait; ses yeux mi-clos rivés sur l'impressionnante hampe qui allait bientôt s'enfoncer en lui. Cette seule pensée lui donna envie de venir tout de suite. Une fois de plus, Itachi s'était retrouvé au-dessus de son frère, qui préférait éloigner ces pensées de son esprit et plutôt les faire devenir réalité.

« Nii-san » gémit Sasuke. « J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'éjaculer »

« Maintenant? »

« Itachi » souffla son frère.

L'aîné l'embrassa sur le menton. « Oui, mon cher »

Sasuke s'arqua pour frotter son érection sur celle, plus volumineuse, de son frère, et poussa un soupir de pur plaisir, la friction était si délicieuse qu'ils en suaient à grosses gouttes. Sasuke avait déjà une telle envie de se déverser.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien, ou tu préférerais que j'utilise ma main? » demanda Itachi d'une voix languissante en caressant le dos de Sasuke avant d'empoigner la chair plus bas. Il ne fut répondu que par un faible gémissement, et il sentait les palpitations de son jeune frère. « À moins que tu ne préfères une fellation? » ajouta Itachi en faisant descendre sa main sur ses hanches, puis le long de ses jambes.

« Nii-san…Je…je… » haleta Sasuke en sentant les doigts de son frère effleurer ses bourses rapidement d'un air taquin. Puis il les frictionna, faisant pousser un long râle de plaisir à son amant.

« Hmmm »

« Itachi…s'il te plaît »

« Uh-huh »

« Suce-moi »

Itachi sourit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit vis-à-vis de la virilité de son jeune frère, à laquelle il donna un petit coup de langue. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le jeune garçon poussa un cri exprimant un plaisir inimaginable. « Bien sûr, petit frère ». Il prit la verge tendue dans sa bouche et l'honora de sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un sucre d'orge. Sasuke était délicieux. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet pour mieux le retenir, et il fit son travail encore plus fort. Le garçon avait vraiment envie que l'autre se dépêche.

Il n'y avait aucune chance.

Sasuke gémissait bruyamment et sans vergogne, il arqua son dos et rejeta la tête par en arrière en se débattant en son for intérieur. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant était tout nouveau pour lui par son intensité et son frère était tout simplement merveilleusement doué. Il secoua la tête et ressentit un retournement au creux de son ventre. « Itachi! Ça s'en vient! » Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à dire que sa semence se déversa, et Itachi l'avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. « Itachi » souffla-t-il, ses yeux mi-clos fixant le plafond gris plein de toiles d'araignées, de tuyaux et de fissures.

Itachi embrassa les cuisses de son petit frère, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de procurer à Sasuke l'extase de l'orgasme. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, ce dernier fut tiré vers l'avant, puis quelque chose de froid et huileux le toucha avant de pousser contre son étroit anneau de chair.

« Ça va faire un peu mal, mais détends-toi. Je ne te blesserai pas » Sasuke se tortilla lorsque les doigts de son frère explorèrent son intimité.

« Ça fait bizarre, Itachi » Le uke frémit et tenta de garder son calme lorsqu'il se sentit se resserrer et se desserrer autour des doigts d'Itachi. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, celui-ci avait déjà introduit deux doigts, comme s'il voulait l'étirer.

« Hmmm, curieux, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois te sentir » murmura Itachi en observant ses doigts faire des va-et-vient, élargissant l'entrée de la cavité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit qu'il y avait assez de place pour un troisième doigt. Bientôt, celui-ci alla rejoindre les autres, puis s'enfonça plus profondément, cherchant à faire quelque chose d'autre qu'étirer.

Et pour répondre à la question « Où avait-il trouvé le lubrifiant nécessaire? », disons juste que dans cette pièce, il y en avait. Allons, ne faites que réfléchir à qui passait le plus de temps ici. Sasori et Deidara, et vous savez bien qu'ils en ont besoin. Mais maintenant, revenons à l'acte.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent, il arrêta presque de respirer puis poussa un cri lorsque la vague de plaisir le submergea. C'était inimaginable. Il pouvait sentir la sueur qui lui coulait sur tout le corps et il croyait fondre sur place, ce qu'Itachi remarqua avec satisfaction en retirant ses doigts. « Comment c'était, Otouto? » demanda-t-il en s'étendant sur le corps brûlant de son petit frère et en lui dévorant le cou.

« C'était… » haleta Sasuke « C'était fantastique ». Itachi le mordilla un peu.

« Oui, c'est ce que c'était censé être » dit-il en saisissant les hanches de son frère, puis il utilisa son genoux pour dégager les organes de plaisir de Sasuke avant de s'installer. Il positionna le bout de sa palpitante érection sur l'entrée qu'il convoitait, puis commença doucement à y pénétrer. Le uke s'arqua pour que son cher dominant puisse mieux entrer en lui, ce qui fit gémir le premier tandis que l'autre se contentait de respirer bruyamment face au plaisir qu'ils partageaient en cet instant.

Bientôt, Itachi fut profondément enfoncé en son petit frère et il l'embrassait passionnément, sa langue parcourant chaque parcelle qu'elle pouvait atteindre. La chaleur émanant de Sasuke le faisait se sentir si bien et il était si délicieusement étroit. Leurs corps se consumaient, à des températures nettement au-dessus de la moyenne. Sasuke sentait que son corps était enfin complet; il ne pouvait demander rien de plus au monde à part d'autres mouvements de la part de son frère.

Itachi, à ce moment, semblait lire dans les pensées de l'autre Uchiha, car il donna un autre coup avant de se retirer, mais uniquement pour le prendre à nouveau dans le but d'atteindre sa prostate. Sasuke hurla et amena ses mains au dos de l'aîné, ses ongles courts lacérant sa peau. Il exprima son contentement en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Itachi, le faisant s'enfoncer encore plus, jusqu'à une profondeur où il souhaitait le garder à tout jamais.

« Merde, Sasuke » grogna le seme, avant de se retirer et de réitérer l'action encore et encore tout en continuant de prendre de la vitesse et d'abuser de l'intimité de son petit frère toujours plus. Le jeune homme sous lui continuait de le griffer et l'aida bientôt dans sa tâche en faisant bouger lui aussi ses hanches.

« Itachi » souffla Sasuke alors que l'homme qu'il venait de nommer s'emparait de sa bouche, étouffant le moindre son. L'ambiance était plus chaude, suffocante; c'était si agréable, tellement jouissif qu'ils furent bientôt sur le point d'en venir au point culminant. Les mouvements se faisaient plus irréguliers, Itachi amenait son petit frère à l'orgasme en heurtant sa douche tache avec une telle précision que Sasuke devenait de plus en plus serré au fur et à mesure qu'Itachi entrait et sortait de lui.

Il fut bientôt un temps où ils perdirent toute raison, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre en des mouvements désespérés. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, allaient toujours plus vite, sentaient leurs ventres brûlants se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière en une dernière contraction de sa chair et hurla : « ITACHI! » Ses ongles s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans le dos de son frère, puis le sien se voûta désespérément en resserrant encore plus ses jambes. Enfin, il se libéra à nouveau sur son estomac et celui d'Itachi, et en reçut même un peu sur le menton.

L'aîné prit de grandes respirations, et donna quelques derniers coups de butoir avant que Sasuke soit trop étroit pour qu'il puisse continuer. « SASUKE! » Ce fut alors son tour de venir, au fond de l'intimité de son jeune frère. Se penchant par en avant, il lui lécha le menton. Il lui semblait manquer d'oxygène, il se laissa tomber sur Sasuke qui continuait de s'accrocher à lui en haletant bruyamment.

« Sasuke…Sasuke… » appela-t-il, et la réponse de celui-ci fut de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux en broussaille de son frère, et de détacher le ruban qui faisaient tenir en place la queue-de-cheval désordonnée.

« Hmmm »

« Je t'aime » dit-il, et Sasuke sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi » Itachi embrassa la poitrine de son frère, ses paupières étaient lourdes et son corps satisfait. Il se sentait faible et détendu, et appréciait la béatitude qui l'envahissait, Sasuke ressentait la même chose. Aucun ne voulait changer de position; ils voulaient rester ainsi pour toujours.

* * *

Au-dehors, dans le garage, Sasori utilisait ses outils en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible quand les gémissements se faisaient trop entendre. Itachi allait certainement faire hurler son petit frère et il savait que ça allait aller mal, surtout que les deux filles s'étaient réveillées soudainement, il avait cru en faire une crise cardiaque. Il en avait été près.

Comment étaient-elles sorties de leur sommeil, vous demandez-vous? Eh bien, Deidara avait décidé de revenir à la maison de manière excessivement bruyante, sa musique dans le tapis dérangeant tout le voisinage. Sasori se demandait même pourquoi la police n'avait pas encore arrêté cet imbécile de blond qui causait autant de raffut dans les rues. En plus d'être forte, la chanson qui jouait présentement était à caractère hautement sexuel; c'était un tube de Lil Rob, celui que Deidara préférait entendre quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Donc, elles avaient été réveillées, et avaient immédiatement demandé où était Sasuke. Mais bon, s'il leur répondait il serait obligé de leur fournir une information vitale, et Deidara se demandait la même chose qu'elles. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, car il voudrait empêcher cette relation sexuelle. Ou plutôt, il tenterait d'y jeter un coup d'œil et Itachi serait furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

Il décida alors de tenir Deidara occupé.

Tout d'abord, il allait lui demander d'aller à l'intérieur et de faire de la pâte à biscuit, une chose dans laquelle le blond excellait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa pâte à biscuit goûtait toujours délicieusement bon, comme de la glace.

Il avait dit à son petit ami d'emmener Sakura et Ino avec lui. Les deux femmes voulaient toujours savoir où se trouvait Sasuke, alors Sasori décida qu'il devait tous leur mentir. Il leur raconta que les frères étaient partis acheter quelques pièces de voiture au centre commercial en bas de la rue, et elles semblèrent le croire. Maintenant, il allait s'assurer qu'Itachi le rembourserait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Sasori soupira, éteignit la machine et tendit l'oreille, mais tout semblait calme. Il décida tout de même de se lever et d'aller cogner à la porte. À l'intérieur, Sasuke et Itachi furent surpris par cette intrusion. L'aîné se redressa, embrassa le nombril de son petit frère, puis se leva et ramassa leurs vêtements. Il donna ceux qui appartenaient à Sasuke à leur propriétaire, puis enfila son propre boxer et son jean pour aller répondre à la porte.

Sasuke, qui était resté assis, remonta son sous-vêtement. Bon, son corps contenait encore un peu sperme, il n'était pas trop sûr de comment l'enlever alors il remit tout simplement son pantalon. Il nota aussi qu'une odeur de sexe persistait sur lui ainsi que dans toute la pièce, et il adorait cela. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, où son frère discutait avec Sasori. Il décida qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux quand il aperçut leurs chaussures.

« Vous en avez fini? » Itachi regarda Sasori et acquiesça.

« Ouais, je crois qu'une baise est suffisante pour ce soir » L'Uchiha posa les yeux sur son petit frère, qui était maintenant en train de tirer sur sa chemise. « Est-ce qu'elles sont réveillées? » demanda-t-il à Sasori. Celui-ci semblait revenu de l'enfer.

« Ouais, je ne peux pas les garder plus longtemps ici » répondit-il en tendant les clés à Itachi.

« Merci mec, je t'en dois une. »

« Ouais, ouais » dit Sasori en agitant sa main. « Pourquoi pas me donner cent dollars, et nous n'en reparlerons plus » Itachi lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, puis haussa les épaules et sortit la somme demandée de sa poche.

« Tu en traînes combien sur toi? » s'enquit Sasori.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir » éluda le brun en boutonnant sa chemise. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui tendit ses chaussures, bientôt les deux sortaient de la pièce, et ils se sentaient bien. Mais satisfaits, pas encore. Ils avaient besoin de plus avant de satisfaire complètement leurs besoins.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Sasuke et Itachi se retrouvent à l'intérieur de la voiture. La chanson extrêmement forte que crachait la stéréo fit sursauter les deux Uchiha, et elle scandait : « Let's get N-A-S-T-Y, get ready for a nasty time, all the nasty things we can do, I want to bring out the freak in you* » Itachi tendit sa main pour baisser le volume et sourit à son petit frère.

« Effrayant, hein »

« Très » Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Bientôt apparurent Sakura et Ino, elles étaient d'une humeur massacrante et fermèrent la portière avec fracas. « Bon, allons-y! » dit sèchement la rose.

Ainsi, leur vie en enfer continua.

* * *

* Devenons O-S-É-S, préparons-nous pour un moment osé, pour toutes les choses osées que nous pouvons faire, je veux faire sortir la bête en toi.

Bon, je dois dire qu'il est très difficile de reproduire l'ambiance d'un lemon dans une autre langue. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal sorti, et je suis désolée si c'est le cas...

Oui, je sais que ça m'a pris du temps, c'est justement à cause de ça et du fait que, voyez-vous, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents.

Merci encore à tous les revieweurs, vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup ^^


	14. Ton homme, c'est pas moi

Chapitre XIV

Bet That

Ton homme, c'est pas moi

Bienvenue à tous; c'est ici que ça se passe, en bas de la colline. Où il n'y a rien de plus à faire que d'affronter ses difficultés plutôt que de les remettre à plus tard. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et le vieil homme le comprenait à peine. Pour lui, c'était de la pure folie…De quoi parlaient-elles?

C'était là où leur frustration par rapport à Itachi et Sasuke les avait guidées.

« Vous mentez » déclara fermement Fugaku.

« On vous dit la vérité, m'sieur! » hurla désespérément Sakura en plaquant violemment ses mains sur le bureau, le faisant tanguer et presque se briser. « Sasuke et Itachi sont amants! Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas. Vous nous aviez promis des mariages! » se reprit-elle sèchement.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment leur baise torride a pu venir aux oreilles de Fugaku. Eh bien, revenons au début de la journée.

C'était un jour comme les autres, encore un autre jour durant lequel Itachi et Sasuke se consumaient de désir l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient été grandement surpris de constater leur aptitude à garder leurs mains loin de leur amant respectif aussi longtemps, même quand ils partageaient le même lit. Mais maintenant, ils sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus se retenir. Tant d'émotions les submergeaient, et ils se sentaient poussés au-delà de leurs limites. Pendant un temps, Itachi avait pensé que ça pourrait être amusant de les faire attendre, mais il était sur le point de craquer.

En une semaine seulement.

« Tu es aussi excitant que d'habitude, Sasuke-kun » dit Sakura avec un petit rire sot, tout en continuant d'observer le jeune homme, ce qui rendit Itachi furieux. La possessivité s'emparait de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'arracher Sasuke à cette fille et de le baiser sur le sol, afin que ce soit clair pour le monde entier que son frère lui appartenait.

« Dégage » répliqua sèchement Sasuke.

« Tu n'y penses pas » fit Sakura « Tu veux que je te donnes à manger? ». Ino, de son côté, regardait avec méfiance Sakura, qui s'approchait de Sasuke d'une pas décidé. La blonde n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire un compliment au jeune brun. La rose, elle, ne remarqua pas ou ne se préoccupa tout simplement pas de ce qu'Ino faisait.

Celle-ci était la seule à souffrir maintenant.

« Je pense tout ce que je dis » rétorqua-t-il à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire à l'instant était de se blottir dans les bras de son frère et, si c'était possible, dans les flammes de la passion. Il continuait à observer Sakura d'un œil noir, la seule dans la pièce qui semblait enjouée, alors que tous les autres ruminaient leurs problèmes.

« Eh bien…Si c'étaient des mots qui affirmaient l'amour éternel que tu me portes, alors je saurais que tu en penses chaque syllabe » roucoula Sakura, ce qui sonna comme un disque égratigné aux oreilles de Sasuke. Elle avait n'avait cessé de répéter ça toute la semaine, et il avait sérieusement envie de lui trancher la gorge.

Itachi était certain d'être celui qui le ferait, et il se contenait à peine présentement. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ici, et arrêter de draguer mon petit frère? »

« Hé, Sasuke » dit Sakura en ignorant délibérément Itachi « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de quitter cet endroit pour aller dans une de ces chambres, on pourrait, tu sais… » Elle descendit sa main le long de son corps « se débarrasser de tous ces vêtements, étendre nos corps brûlants sur le lit et baiser jusqu'au coucher du soleil? » Elle rit pour elle-même, mais tous la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Même Ino souhaitait s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible; elle en avait assez de Haruno Sakura. En fait, tout le monde en avait marre d'elle.

« Va te baiser » Sakura fit la moue.

« Seulement si tu viens me regarder pendant que je le fais »

D'accord, Sasuke fut le premier à s'énerver.

« Commence par m'écouter! » hurla Sasuke, faisant sursauter Sakura, qui le regarda d'un air abasourdi. « Je ne t'aime pas, je me fous royalement de toi, et il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde que de voir ton corps mutilé et jeté dans les égouts! JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS! » lui cracha-t-il.

« Euh, Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu veux dire quoi par là? » Elle sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme l'idiote qu'elle était. « Je ne comprends pas » Elle inclina sa tête à nouveau, essayant d'avoir l'air mignonne. Ce qu'elle n'était pas.

« J'AI DIT QUE JE NE T'APPARTENAIS _PAS_! »

« Euh…Je ne comprends toujours pas » dit-elle. « Sasuke-kun, de quoi parles-tu? »

Sasuke était sur le point de lui mettre son poing sur la figure mais Itachi l'en empêcha. Car même si son petit frère haïssait cette garce, il savait qu'en bout de ligne il regretterait de l'avoir frappée. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, de toute manière, elle était trop conne. Le cadet des Uchiha semblait absolument furieux, et Sakura avait l'air de ne toujours pas comprendre. Sasuke se dégagea de l'emprise d'Itachi.

« JE TE DÉTESTE! » lui hurla-t-il au visage.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke, embrassons-nous » fit-elle en abaissant ses paupières. Itachi trouva qu'elle allait trop loin, et il approcha son petit frère de lui.

« Oui mon petit Sasu-chan, embrassons-nous » La tête de Sasuke se retrouva tout près de celle d'Itachi, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Nii-san » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Itachi attira Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme allait y gagner quoi que ce soit, et au bout du compte elle allait devoir admettre ses torts. S'ils étaient pour rester ensemble toute leur vie, ils devaient faire quelque chose maintenant.

Ino et Sakura étaient en profond état de choc.

« Quoi! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » hurla Sakura en éloignant Sasuke. « Tu es en train de le corrompre! Pour qui tu te prends à voler mon homme? » Son otage se dégagea, la faisant tomber sur le plancher, elle qui était assise à genoux sur une chaise.

« T'es pas capable d'écouter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dur à comprendre, dans: ton homme c'est pas moi!? » dit Sasuke d'un ton mordant. « Je hais ton putain de cran, maintenant va-t-en d'ici! »

« Hahahaha » Sakura riait. « Tu ne peux pas être avec ton frère! Ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu peux faire semblant de l'embrasser, prétendre être ceci ou cela, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas »

« Tu ne m'as jamais eu » rétorqua-t-il, irrité une fois de plus. « Je n'appartiens qu'à Itachi! » Sakura commençait à s'impatienter, et Ino était encore sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux; le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle était si excitant que son entrejambe en était tout humidifié. « Wow » était le seul mot qui existait pour elle en ce moment.

« Non! Tu n'as pas le droit » Sa pire peur venait de se concrétiser, elle se sentait vaincue, mais commença à glousser. Tous la regardaient comme si elle était dingue. « Crois-moi, Sasuke, tu seras à moi! Attends que je raconte ça à ton père, tu changeras de refrain » proféra-t-elle en se levant. « À moi » siffla-elle. « Viens, Ino"

La blonde hésita, mais finit par se lever et suivre la rosée.

« Itachi » Sasuke se tourna vers son grand frère.

« Détends-toi. Nous allons appeler mère et avoir une discussion avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse parler à père et arranger tout ça. Crois-moi, elles seront incapables de nous arrêter » dit Itachi en attrapant son portable. Sakura et Ino, de leur côté, furent forcées de se rendre à pied jusqu'au manoir Uchiha.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi avait déjà téléphoné à sa mère qui, en femme compréhensive, l'avait accepté. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'occuper de cela ou d'en parler avec Fugaku. Après seulement quelques heures, une Sakura et une Ino fatiguées par leur marche frappaient à la porte. Mikoto les observa alors qu'elles parlaient avec la domestique. Elles semblaient sur le point de monter l'escalier menant au bureau de son mari.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir Fugaku-san » avait dit Sakura lorsque la porte s'était ouverte et que la jeune servante les avait accueillies. Celles-ci les regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis hocha la tête avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son patron. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour annoncer leur présence. « Lord Uchiha, Haruno-sama et Yamanaka-sama sont ici pour vous voir »

Fugaku prit une bouffée de fumée et acquiesça. « Laisse-les entrer » grogna-t-il, et la domestique s'inclina avant de s'écarter et de permettre à la blonde et à la rose d'entrer. Puis elle partit en fermant légèrement la porte. Fugaku se redressa et les regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, mes mignonnes? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien…Il y a quelque chose dont nous aimerions vous informer » Sakura hésitait et Ino voulait l'arrêter. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, très chère? » demanda-t-il en tirant une autre fois sur sa cigarette.

« Vos garçons sont tous deux concernés » Elle cherchait la bonne manière de le dire. « Ils commettent un péché, sont impliqués dans une relation plus que fraternelle…Merde, ils partagent le même lit, et je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils ont baisé » dit-elle sèchement avec un sourire contrit. Fugaku avait les yeux ronds d'incrédulité après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas y échapper, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et adopta une pose résolue.

« Vous mentez » déclara fermement Fugaku.

« On vous dit la vérité, m'sieur! » hurla désespérément Sakura en plaquant violemment ses mains sur le bureau, le faisant tanguer et presque se briser. « Sasuke et Itachi sont amants! Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas. Vous nous aviez promis des mariages! » se reprit-elle sèchement.

Le vieil homme fixa les jeunes demoiselles en sa présence et secoua la tête. « Non, vous mentez, ça ne peut pas être vrai…Ces deux-là…Sasuke et Itachi se détestent! » dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Je sais que je vous l'ai promis, mais je ne veux pas que vous répandiez des rumeurs bizarres à leur sujet » Dehors, Mikoto tendait l'oreille et sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Qu'allait-elle faire?

Mais surtout…qu'est-ce que Fugaku allait faire?

Les yeux de Sakura étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et elle haletait. « Bien, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas me croire » cracha-t-elle. « Mais je vais appeler mon père ici même, pour tout lui dire et… » Sakura se tut en recevant une violente gifle dans la figure. Ses immenses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux d'un bleu profond qui s'emplissaient déjà de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas le dire à mon père...Je veux retourner à la maison... » Ino pleurait en quittant la pièce. Elle en avait assez, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour Sakura, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Sakura regarda l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ino » murmura-t-elle.

Dans le fond du bureau, Fugaku était plongé dans ses pensées. C'était impossible…Ce qu'il avait entendu ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains parcheminées. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre; il devait s'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Son plan semblait soudain s'écrouler et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si c'était vrai, alors il devait y mettre fin.

Il devait voir Itachi et Sasuke.

Il devait les voir maintenant.

* * *

Voili voilou, plus que trois chapitre :P

Continuez à reviewer, je vous adore ^^


	15. Mon père est devenu fou

Chapitre XV

Bet That

Mon père est devenu fou

« Où vas-tu? » demanda Mikoto en regardant son mari se préparer à sortir prestement, elle qui ne savait toujours pas comment faire face à cela. Elle devina ce que Sakura et Ino avaient voulu faire ; elle avait vu la blonde éclater en sanglots, puis la rosée s'éloigner en boudant, l'air abattu. « Fugaku, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? Où vas-tu! » Cette fois-ci, elle exigeait une réponse. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se produire, que se passe-t-il? »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je dois avoir une conversation avec nos crétins de fils! » dit-il d'un ton qui fit paniquer Mikoto. « Je dois prouver que c'est faux, ça ne peut évidemment pas être vrai, après tout les gars ne peuvent pas se sentir, non? » se demanda-t-il à lui-même, avant de se questionner sur comment il se sentait par rapport à tout ça. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge; c'étaient ses enfants, après tout. Au bout du compte, ces réflexions ne le firent que le faire se sentir étouffé. C'était tout simplement trop pour lui.

« Alors… » commença Mikoto, avant de se reprendre. « Je vais venir avec toi et le voir de mes propres yeux, tu auras besoin de moi là-bas » Fugaku leva les yeux vers elle, dans un sens il voulait séparer la mère de ses enfants, pour ne pas qu'elle apprenne quelque chose de si ignoble qu'il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire. Bon, il y en avait, inceste, amour entre hommes…Mais il restait muet face au mot le plus court, gay.

« Viens à tes risques et périls » dit-il avant de déglutir et ordonner à son corps engourdi de se déplacer. « C'est quelque chose qui ne peut amener que de la honte dans nos vies » Mikoto soupira et descendit l'escalier en se pressant à ses côtés. Elle pencha la tête avec curiosité vers l'amour de sa vie, qui regardait dans le vide d'un air hébété, comme s'il venait d'annoncer que la fin du monde était proche et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance d'y échapper. Ou comme si l'un de ses rêves venait d'être détruit et réduit en miettes devant ses yeux. Comme si quelque chose de très important pour lui venait de mourir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri? » demanda-t-elle dans un doux murmure en posant une main fine sur sa joue. Fugaku parut revenir à lui.

« Je suis en plein cauchemar mon amour, tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar éveillé » Elle eut un petit rire.

« De quoi parles-tu; tu es réveillé comme toujours, et prêt à affronter le monde. » Elle soupira lorsqu'il adopta un air encore plus affligé.

« Je crains d'être trop vieux et d'avancer vers mon trépas »

« Ne dis pas de telles choses »

« Allons » décida-t-il après une petite pause. « Allons-y » Mikoto acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à une de leurs limousines. Le chauffeur était déjà là pour leur ouvrir la porte, il s'inclina en les regardant monter à l'intérieur. Il ferma ensuite la porte et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir côté conducteur, mais le véhicule prit soudain de la vitesse. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsque la peur s'empara de lui.

« HÉ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de poursuivre la voiture. « Non, maître, maîtresse…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » héla-t-il avant de tomber sur ses genoux et de pleurer comme une madeleine. Il les avait aimés et respectés, et travaillait pour eux depuis vingt ans déjà. Il en avait lui-même quarante.

Mikoto et Fugaku levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit étrange et pourtant familier d'un petit rire féminin. « Donc, je vais m'assurer que tu vas affronter tes fils » siffla-t-elle. « Pour ma part, je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à MON Sasuke-kun. Il sera mien, et il m'aimera, moi, et moi seule. » Mikoto était furieuse, Fugaku dans un état de choc, et tous deux gardaient leurs regards fixés sur la rose.

« Tu es folle ma fille, où est Taka? » réclama-elle.

« De retour dans le stationnement, se demandant probablement comment sa voiture a réussi à rouler toute seule. » Fugaku nota que Mikoto grinçait des dents en jetant un regard noir à la Haruno. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme ainsi; premièrement, parce qu'il détestait lui déplaire, et deuxièmement parce qu'une Mikoto enragée lui foutait les jetons.

« J'exige que vous arrêtiez cette voiture immédiatement, elle ne sera pas conduite par vous » Sakura se tourna vers elle pendant le feu rouge. Ses immenses yeux verts emplis de colère indiquaient qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de sa santé mentale, mais qu'elle s'y accrochait comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Je suis ici uniquement pour vous rappeler votre part du marché » rétorqua-t-elle en regardant une fois de plus derrière elle. On aurait dit qu'elle tremblait. « Sasuke doit être à moi » marmonna-elle.

Mikoto et Fugaku gardèrent le silence et continuèrent d'observer la jeune fille. Fugaku n'avait vraiment rien à dire. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, et il lui semblait que sa langue de pouvait pas en articuler ne serait-ce qu'un. Tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire fut de garder les yeux rivés sur sa femme, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde aux sentiments de Sasuke? » demanda-elle à la rosée, qui ne fit que glousser.

« Vous savez, je crois qu'Itachi m'a demandé la même chose quelques jours plus tôt. Des sentiments? Sasuke? Faites-moi rire! » Elle appuya ses propos d'un nouvel éclat de rire. « Sasuke n'a aucun sentiment, c'est un bâtard froid et rempli de haine, et je suis celle qui le fera changer, bientôt il voudra s'excuser et me dire qu'il m'a aimée tout ce temps, moi et moi seule » Mikoto roula ses yeux devant ces divagations. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ces conneries.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, jeune fille? » demanda Mikoto d'une voix ferme et calme. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et commença à haleter légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le pensait, elle était aux prises avec ses propres sentiments qui la tourmentaient. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et qu'elle désirait si ardemment qu'elle se foutait bien de comment elle l'obtiendrait.

Fugaku était maintenant ressaisi, et il écoutait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« La ferme vieille chouette, tu n'en sais rien » dit sèchement Sakura, ce qui fit soupirer Mikoto.

« Tu es en train de faire une erreur »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas » répliqua Sakura sur le même ton que précédemment.

« En es-tu sûre, tu n'es même pas capable de te calmer » fit Mikoto avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle ressemblait à Itachi autant qu'à à Sasuke; elle adorait jouer avec l'esprit des gens, et le fait qu'elle ait un diplôme en psychologie ne faisait qu'attester ce point.

« J'ai un parfait contrôle de moi-même, la vieille » Elle avait tout bonnement dépassé les bornes. Mikoto regarda par la fenêtre, un petit sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Puis elle demanda quelque chose qui ébranla Fugaku.

« Et où est la place d'Itachi, dans tout ça? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire; Itachi n'a pas sa place dans notre amour à moi et Sasuke » Sa voix se faisait plus désespérée.

« Tu en es sûre? » railla Mikoto, tournant au ridicule la jeune fille mécontente. Sakura était de plus en plus furieuse, mais Mikoto conservait son visage parfaitement impassible. Elle se contentait de rester assise, pas secouée le moins du monde. « Et que veux-tu dire par votre amour, alors que Sasuke t'as fait clairement savoir qu'il ne ressentait rien pour toi? Pourquoi continuer d'insister? Es-tu vraiment bouchée à ce point, et par-dessus tout, aussi égoïste? »

Sakura était incapable de répondre à cela.

Fugaku avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il continuait d'écouter tout ça. Il se raidit en voyant qu'ils étaient en plus sur le point d'arriver à l'endroit où se trouvaient ceux qui leur causaient tant de misère. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de leur administrer une bonne claque derrière la tête et de leur inculquer un peu de bon sens. Mikoto l'avait aussi remarqué, et elle se retourna vers Fugaku dont les traits n'exprimaient que du mépris. Elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit, mais elle devait mettre Sakura au courant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose hors de son contrôle. Que c'était une partie qu'elle n'allait pas gagner.

« Nous y sommes presque » dit Sakura. Cette fois-ci, son esprit fut traversé par un souvenir qu'elle se remémorait. Ils atteignirent en peu de temps le petit bloc appartement, Sakura restait concentrée sur la route et se stationna au hasard, elle se préoccupait peu de l'endroit. Fugaku ouvrit prestement la porte et la verrouilla, il ne voulait vraiment rien savoir de plus sur ce que savait sa femme. Il l'apprendrait par la confrontation.

Mikoto, de son côté, resta assise à sa place, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, qui demeurait elle aussi tranquille sur son siège. Bientôt, Mikoto sortit lentement du véhicule en fermant derrière elle, puis alla ouvrir la porte côté conducteur. « Sors de là » dit-elle. « Oublie que Sasuke ait jamais existé, vis la vie que tu menais avant, et retourne chez toi »

Sakura leva vers elle des yeux emplis de larmes.

« Mais…je…ça ne peut pas…pourquoi moi? » se demanda-elle à elle-même pendant que Mikoto l'empoignait par le bras. Mme Uchiha inséra la clé dans la serrure puis ferma la porte, la verrouillant par la même occasion. Sakura n'acceptait toujours pas sa défaite, elle grogna puis éloigna Mikoto en la poussant.

« SALOPE! » hurla-t-elle, et c'était tout ce qui manquait pour faire déborder le vase de son aînée. Celle-ci gifla la rose de toute sa force, lui laissant une sensation de douleur cuisante. Puis elle lui infligea un coup de genou dans l'estomac, doublant sa souffrance.

« Je suis peut-être vieille, mais pas assez pour être incapable de te botter le derrière, jeune fille » rétorqua Mikoto. « Et je n'ai pas élevé deux garçons pour rien, m'occuper d'eux m'a gardée en pleine forme » Elle lui donna ensuite quelques coups de pied dans les côtes, avant de tourner les talons et de marcher assez vite pour rattraper son mari, qui était déjà arrivé au comptoir de réception.

Sakura releva la tête en essayant de reprendre son souffle après le repli de la mère des deux frères. Elle était incroyable, elle devait l'admettre. Soudain, les mots d'une conversation similaire avec le fils aîné de cette même femme résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_« Je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part en ce moment » avait dit Itachi. « Et vous deux, vous devriez vous rendre à l'évidence que Sasuke ne vous aime pas » Itachi avait haussé les épaules. « Vous débarrasser de moi ne vous apportera rien de bon, les amis de Sasuke ont peut-être l'air dingues, mais ce Juugo vous tuera s'il apprend ce que vous avez failli faire à Sasuke » Un long regard de mépris avait appuyé sa déclaration. « Je ne suis pas le seul à le surprotéger, alors pourquoi vous acharner sur moi? »_

_« Parce que tu lui tournes toujours autour » avait hurlé Ino._

_« Parce que tu es celui auquel il s'accroche » avait ajouté Sakura. « Parce que Sasuke a l'air de t'aimer »_

En ce temps-là, elle n'avait pas compris. Maintenant que c'était le cas, elle avait une raison pour se débarrasser d'Itachi. Sasuke l'aimait. Et par-dessus tout, Itachi l'aimait aussi, ce qui les rendait…enfin, ça amplifiait son désir de les séparer. Sa pire peur venait de se concrétiser; perdre face à l'Uchiha aux cheveux longs.

_« Regarde-moi Itachi, nous n'allons pas abandonner » avait-elle dit avant de regagner sa chambre._

_« Qu'il t'aime, ce n'est pas de nos affaires, même si c'est ton frère, mais tant qu'il nous appartient, rien d'autre n'a d'importance » avait terminé Ino, mais puisque Sakura s'en était allée, ces mots semblaient ternes, vides et monotones. Ino avait déjà baissé les bras. _

_« __**Est-ce que votre bonheur importe plus que celui de Sasuke? Vous allez l'empêcher de prendre ses propres décisions pour combler vos besoins égoïstes? »**_

_« Sakura? » avait demandé Ino._

Maintenant seulement, Sakura réalisait toute la souffrance qu'elle avait causée. Quelle ironie de voir que ce n'était qu'une fois qu'elle souffrait qu'elle pouvait réaliser tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait infligé aux autres. Elle se releva lentement et regarda les portes. Venait-elle justement d'être la cause d'encore plus de douleur dans cette famille, alors qu'ils auraient pu rester dans leur bienheureuse ignorance?

Elle décida de s'enfuir et de tout laisser derrière elle.

* * *

« Fugaku! » l'interpella Mikoto. « Ralentis, s'il te plaît » implora-t-elle tandis que l'homme grimpait deux marches à la fois.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas » rétorqua-t-il en continuant de monter, essayant d'enjamber trois marches. Mikoto craignait pour sa santé.

« Chéri »

« PAS PLUS! » hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la fureur. En le voyant, Mikoto s'arrêta où elle était et ne fit que le fixer, pendant qu'il reprenait son chemin vers le haut de l'escalier. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus alors qu'elle venait tout juste de laisser entendre qu'elle savait quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passait.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement, Sasuke était anxieusement assis sur le canapé, son frère à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que père dira? »

Fugaku continuait de grimper; il avait presque atteint son but.

« Itachi » gémit Sasuke, qui détestait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Détend-toi petit frère, tout ira bien »

« Est-ce que… » Itachi interrompit son frère en l'embrassant. Le baiser était censé être court, mais il était trop effrayé et ce petit moment traîna en longueur alors qu'il goûtait à toute la douceur de son cadet. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit le lui enlève.

Fugaku arrivait, il le ferait.

« Fugaku, je t'en prie »

« La ferme, Mikoto! » la fit-il taire.

Itachi pressa ses lèvres plus fermement sur celles de Sasuke, quémandant le droit d'y entrer. Le jeune homme gémit et permit à la langue de son frère de pénétrer dans sa bouche, et Itachi de le renverser sur le dos, sur le canapé. Puis la peur s'empara d'eux.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Deux bouches implorantes se séparèrent, et deux têtes se retournèrent.

C'était un cauchemar que de voir le visage de leur père tordu par la rage.

Il y eut un lourd silence, et puis…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! » hurla Fugaku en prenant sa tête à deux mains et en courant un peu partout, faisant en sorte que Itachi et Sasuke le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Il est certain qu'au début ça les avait effrayés, mais maintenant ils ne savaient que penser. « NOOOON! NOOOON! NOOOON! POURQUOI, BON DIEU, EST-CE QUE VOUS ME DÉTESTEZ AUTANT? POURQUOI, MES FILS? » s'écria-t-il. Itachi se leva lentement du canapé pour s'approcher de son père.

« Père » commença Itachi, avant de faire un bond de côté pour éviter un coup de poing.

« Itachi, fais attention! » s'écria Sasuke.

« Ça ne se peut pas! » Fugaku commença à rire. « Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi! Hein! Mais maintenant, je le sais! » Le vieil homme attrapa un objet et le lança au hasard. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Hein? FOUTRE LE BORDEL DANS LA TÊTE DE L'AUTRE? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS EST-CE QUE VOUS COMMETTEZ UN TEL PÉCHÉ, ESPÈCES DE LAMENTABLES PETITES PUTAINS RÉPUGNANTES! » hurla Fugaku, et Mikoto courut dans les escaliers pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Et si on avait baisé? » le nargua Itachi avec un grand sourire. Son père piqua une autre crise de colère et de cris, qui sonnaient comme ceux d'un animal à l'agonie.

« COMMENT OSES-TU M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE? ET PAR-DESSUS TOUT, COMMENT OSES-TU SOUILLER L'ESPRIT DE TON FRÈRE, ET LE TOUCHER! SASUKE, MON PETIT GARÇON, NON! » s'écria-t-il.

« Fugaku, c'est bon! » Mikoto posa une main dans son dos, et elle sursauta quand il se raidit. Les trois Uchiha gardèrent les yeux fixés sur le patriarche de la famille tandis que celui-ci reprenait son souffle et essayait de garder son sang-froid. Pendant une seconde, il sembla si sérieux et sain d'esprit que ça les terrifia tous.

« Père? » firent Sasuke et Itachi d'une même voix.

« Fugaku »

L'homme se courba d'un air dramatique, les faisant tous sursauter. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire une promenade quelque part pour réfléchir. Je vous en prie, veuillez m'excuser. » Ils observèrent prudemment l'homme s'éloigner avec rigidité. On pouvait voir le poids portaient ses épaules tendues, toutes les pensées qui le taraudaient.

« Je crois que nous avons fait de cette situation un bordel » dit Sasuke, et Mikoto ainsi qu'Itachi hochèrent la tête, approbateurs. Personne n'avait les mots pour décrire ce qui venait de se produire. C'était tout simplement indescriptible.

« Peut-être devrions-nous le suivre » suggéra Itachi.

« Oui, allons-y » dit Mikoto, et les trois se précipitèrent pour voir où était Fugaku.

Ils avaient décidé de le poursuivre.

* * *

Bon, perso, je trouve que ce chapitre sonne assez mal, mais bon xD

J'ai bien essayé, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ^^'

Espèrant que ça vous a tout de même plu ;)


	16. Allons à l'église

Chapitre XVI

Bet That

Allons à l'église

Mikoto, Itachi et Sasuke suivirent Uchiha Fugaku, alors que l'homme se contentait de marcher. Ni plus, ni moins, il semblait aller bien. Il avait l'air de celui qui ne voyait rien de mal autour de lui, et ça effraya les trois autres encore plus. Il s'excusa lorsqu'il fonça dans un passant; il marchait sans se presser. Ils remarquèrent aussi que le vieil homme était dans un état second, et cela les fit se questionner davantage sur ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Ils étaient envahis de terreur rien qu'à l'imaginer.

Ils le fixèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement devant une vieille dame habillée avec classe qui ressemblait à une grand-mère. La dame rougit et sembla ravie de cette présence. Sasuke et Itachi se collèrent un peu plus quand ils entendirent leur mère grogner de jalousie. Puis, la grand-mère sembla surprise et pointa quelque chose. Fugaku la remercia d'avoir répondu à je ne sais quoi, s'inclina légèrement et continua son chemin.

Toujours en marchant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que père va faire? » demanda Itachi à sa mère après un moment. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est assez fou pour commettre un suicide? »

« C'est bien possible » répondit-elle. « Mais ne parlons pas de choses si négatives maintenant, chéri » Elle sourit à ses deux fils. « Je…Vous devez savoir que j'ai été quelque peu surprise d'apprendre que vos sentiments vous ont poussés à l'acte » dit-elle en continuant de suivre discrètement leur père. Itachi et Sasuke s'entre-regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous retenir toute notre vie » grommela un Itachi contrarié. Leur mère eut un petit rire.

« Je suppose » Puis elle devint sérieuse. « Je dois aussi vous demander…Est-ce que vous avez… » C'était dur pour elle. « Déjà comblé vos désirs sexuels? » Itachi et Sasuke rougirent tous deux à ces mots, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était leur mère qui leur demandait s'ils l'avaient déjà fait.

« Mère » protestèrent-ils.

« Hé, je veux juste savoir »

Il y eut un silence, qu'Itachi rompit.

« Oui, nous l'avons fait » dit-il en baissant les yeux. « C'était la meilleure baise de toute ma vie » Les joues de Sasuke et de Mikoto se teintèrent de rouge. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ses fils soient heureux, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent faire de telles choses. Elle était effrayée en pensant à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble.

« J-Je…Je n'en doute pas, mon chéri » Ces paroles furent suivies d'une petite toux.

Ils continuèrent de se balader en silence mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent une douce musique qui leur sembla si…si…sainte. Ça ressemblait à l'air de la chanson d'Alejandro Lerner; intitulée _Todo a Pulmon_, ils étaient sûrs que c'était censé être une chanson espagnole. Ça les intimida, ils n'étaient pas venus ici depuis très longtemps. Ils avaient cessé quand Itachi avait cinq ans et que Sasuke en avait deux.

Ils observèrent Fugaku tourner et grimper les cinq marches menant à cet endroit que l'on appelle église. Ils détestaient le fait d'avoir à en approcher une. « Père ne peut pas être sérieux » dit Itachi en fixant le vieil homme.

« Il semble très sérieux, Aniki » lui répondit Sasuke.

« Pourquoi? » gémit Mikoto. Elle détestait les églises, elle se sentait comme si tout ce qui s'y disait viser à leur manipuler l'esprit. « Alors, est qu'on devrait y aller? » leur demanda-t-elle, et Sasuke et Itachi se consultèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Après ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière, ce ne serait pas bien » dit Sasuke.

« Je sais » acquiesça Itachi.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux » dit-elle. « Bien, alors nous l'attendrons ici »

Les trois Uchiha s'installèrent pour une longue attente, mais cela rappela à Sasuke un évènement qui s'était produit lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il se souvint d'avoir parlé à sa marraine, et celle-ci lui avait demandé s'il était un bon garçon et s'il allait à l'église. Il avait menti sur le fait d'aller à l'église et d'être un bon garçon, car il se doutait bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Avec ses pensées impures, ce qu'il avait fait avec son frère la semaine dernière, et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Itachi, de son côté, se demandait son père en aurait pour combien de temps, il voulait rentrer à la maison le plus tôt possible et faire l'amour à son petit frère.

Mikoto, elle, pensait aux moyens de sortir Fugaku de là sans y entrer.

* * *

Fugaku continua son chemin, et ses yeux furent attirés par l'immense reproduction de Dieu glorieux, qui lui semblait resplendir d'un éclat radieux. Il sentit grossir la boule dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avançait vers l'intérieur. Il avait vaguement conscience que la chorale chantait une magnifique mélodie, et il fit quelques pas en direction du père. Tout le monde dans l'église détourna leurs yeux du prêtre pour les poser sur lui, puis l'homme d'église s'approcha de lui avec un sourire aimable.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, mon enfant? » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et profonde. D'une certaine manière, il était au courant, et Fugaku ne pouvait se détacher du regard bleu clair, recouverts par de fines lunettes posées sur l'arête de son nez. « Quelque chose ne va pas? » Fugaku secoua la tête, puis réalisa qu'il était censé la hocher, ce qu'il fit. Il se sentait incapable de prononcer un mot devant le père.

« Venez, asseyez-vous et racontez-moi vos problèmes » dit l'homme, et une famille qui se tenait là s'éloigna pour sortir de l'église. La messe s'était terminée quelques minutes plus tôt, et maintenant ils ne faisaient que faire leurs dernières prières avant de quitter la maison de Dieu. Chacune des familles quitta une par une, et Fugaku soupira en s'asseyant. Il se sentait comme le petit enfant qu'il avait été, et sur le point de confesser quelque chose de mal.

Un péché.

« Alors, racontez-moi »

« Eh bien, vous voyez… » réussit à dire Fugaku, qui cherchait la bonne manière d'en parler. Il se sentait tout simplement heureux d'être détendu, et ça le faisait penser plus clairement. « Mes fils…eh bien, vous voyez, on dirait qu'ils s'aiment » Le prêtre sourit.

« Tous les frères et sœurs s'aiment, c'est parfaitement normal » expliqua-t-il. « Parfois, nous pouvons ressentir un fort sentiment d'antipathie, mais haine n'est jamais le mot approprié. Or l'amour est pur, et il s'agit du sens même de la famille, et les liens… »

« Non » Fugaku interrompit le prêtre dans son long discours.

« Oh, que voulez-vous dire par là? »

« Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils s'aiment et tout, mais… » Fugaku prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vous parle du fait d'être en amour avec quelqu'un »

« _En _amour? Comme s'ils s'aimaient d'un amour plus que fraternel? » Le prêtre devait s'assurer des réponses, beaucoup étaient venus lui raconter pareilles choses et s'étaient exprimés avec les mauvais termes. L'inceste était sévèrement interdit, et s'il s'agissait de deux frères, c'était purement immoral. L'Église ne persécutait pas les gay, en autant qu'ils n'aient pas de relations sexuelles.

« Oui, ils s'aiment en tant que petits amis! » cracha Fugaku.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel! » L'homme écarquilla ses petits yeux humides, il semblait en profond état de choc.

« Que dois-je faire, ô tout-puissant? » implora Fugaku. « Vous devez me dire quoi faire! »

* * *

« Merde, ça fait combien de temps que père est là? » Sasuke commençait à se plaindre, il trouvait pénible le fait d'avoir à attendre quelqu'un. Itachi semblait lui aussi irrité. Mikoto savait que la patience de ces deux-là avait de grandes limites, et c'était la première fois qu'elle était mise à l'épreuve à ce point.

« Environ dix minutes. Calme-toi. »

« On ne devrait pas plutôt entrer à l'intérieur et le traîner hors de là? » demanda Sasuke, et sa mère et Itachi le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

« Quoi? » Mikoto prit une grande respiration, puis se décida.

« Bien! » dit-elle. « Alors, allons-y » Elle commençait à s'approcher de l'église, quand elle remarqua que Sasuke et Itachi ne la suivaient pas. Elle se retourna prestement et leur tira les oreilles pour les amener jusque dans l'édifice religieux. « Vous venez aussi, les mômes! C'est votre faute, d'abord »

« Aie, aie, MÈRE! »

* * *

Le prêtre l'invita à se joindre à eux pour la messe du soir, et son collègue s'y intéressa et les observa. « Qu'y a-t-il? » À cet instant, les yeux de Fugaku devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes, et il se leva immédiatement.

« CE SONT EUX! » hurla-t-il, et son cri se répercuta encore et encore sur l'immense plafond de l'église. Celui-ci était peint, mais il semblait si haut que tout l'édifice semblait si vaste et vide, avec ses rangées et des rangées de bancs, et son imposante zone de cérémonie. Les deux prêtres tournèrent la tête pour voir ce dont il parlait, et ils virent une femme magnifique accompagnée de deux superbes mâles qui étaient tous deux tirés par les oreilles. « ÉLOIGNEZ-LES DE MOI!! »

Mikoto plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant quand elle entendit la voix de Fugaku résonner encore et encore. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et ne fit de le foudroyer du regard, avant de le gifler violemment. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as fait venir ici pour te sortir de cette maison de fous! » dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

« Jeune dame, vous vous devez d'être respectueuse dans la maison de notre Seigneur! » la réprimanda le prêtre. L'irritation se lisait dans son regard, regard que Mikoto lui retourna.

« Je ne vous dis pas de changer de religion, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais quelque chose contre le fait que vous alliez à l'église et fassiez ce qui vous chante, alors pourquoi me jugeriez-vous sur le fait que je n'aime pas l'église? » dit-elle avec emphase. « Je crois en Dieu à ma façon, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire comment le faire! » Le prêtre battit en retraite.

« Père, pourquoi ne pas aller en discuter à la maison? » Fugaku lui lança un regard noir.

« Non! Tu es celui qui a corrompu l'esprit de ton petit frère, alors qu'il est si jeune! » hurla-t-il en agrippant sa tête à deux mains. « Ce garçon est si jeune!! »

« Je ne suis pas si jeune que cela, père, je peux prendre mes propres décisions » dit Sasuke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Maintenant, je vous prie de m'écouter, vous devez tous comprendre que l'inceste n'est pas une relation saine, vous êtes tous FOUS! » hurla le curé, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. « ICI! ICI! » tonna-t-il. « Prenez ceci, lisez-le, et joignez-vous à notre groupe sur la manière convenable de vivre, une relation convenable et saine entre une fille et un garçon, et pas une, répugnante, entre deux frères. VOUS ÊTES FRÈRES!! »

« Vous n'êtes pas gay, tous les deux? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble? » dit Itachi dès que le prêtre eut fini de crier et de passer des commentaires sur eux. « Je peux voir qu'il vous fait de l'effet, et que vous n'avouerez pas que c'est pour ça que vous hurlez autant. Je parie même que c'est pourquoi vous nous dites que c'est mal, et je sais ce qui se passe dans votre tête : si je ne peux pas, eux non plus »

« Quel gamin irrespectueux! » dit sèchement le prêtre. « Je n'aurais jamais… »

« Itachi » Son père avait le souffle coupé alors qu'il jaugeait les deux hommes d'église.

« La Bible est ce dont vous avez besoin »

« Je me torche le cul avec » siffla Itachi. L'homme réagit en levant sa main, sur le point de le gifler, mais Sasuke tira son frère par derrière.

« HÉ! » rugit Sasuke.

« PAS QUESTION! » hurla Mikoto, faisant sursauter les gens qui étaient sur le point d'entrer dans l'église. « NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE TOUCHER À MES ENFANTS, PUTAIN DE PÉDÉS, JE NE L'ACCEPTERAI PAS! » Elle haletait, et elle ressemblait à une lionne protégeant ses petits. « ABUSEUR D'ENFANT! »

Tous retinrent leurs souffles.

« Calmez-vous, espèce de folle, nous sommes dans une église »

« Ce n'est qu'un édifice comme les autres! » On percevait des halètements dans la salle.

« Quoi? Vous aimeriez pouvoir faire ça? » Itachi tourna la tête de Sasuke vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire saigner le prêtre du nez.

« HONTE À VOUS! » les invectiva-t-il, en tentant de cacher le fait qu'il trouvait cette vue agréable.

Fugaku se contentait d'observer sa famille se disputer avec les curés et les traiter de noms. Qui aurait cru qu'un prêtre puisse avoir un langage si ordurier pour ensuite donner la messe? Finalement, le curé demanda à toute la chorale ainsi qu'à ses assistants de tous les mettre dehors, même Fugaku.

« ET NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE REVENIR DANS CETTE ÉGLISE! VOUS ÊTES BANNIS! VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS LES ENFANTS DE DIEU! »

« OH, LA FERME, MÊME SI ON ÉTAIT PAYÉS ON NE REVIENDRAIT PAS ICI! » firent les trois Uchiha du même ton irrité. Fugaku baissa la tête, ils agissaient vraiment comme des enfants. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, puis baissèrent la tête eux aussi. « Nous sommes désolés »

« Je crois que la vie ne peut aller qu'en s'améliorant à partir d'aujourd'hui » dit-il en se relevant. Itachi sourit.

« Si tu me laisses demander la main de Sasuke », ce qui fit rougir ce dernier et presque causer une attaque cardiaque à son père.

« Ça suffit, Itachi » dit sa mère en riant, elle qui trouvait cela si mignon. « Mais même si nos fils sont en amour, nous resterons toujours une famille, peut importe ce qui arrivera. Tu dois au moins admettre ceci, Fugaku. » Fugaku y réfléchit, d'une certaine manière ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais il y avait ce sentiment agaçant qui persistait à le convaincre de séparer ses fils.

« Mais maintenant je n'aurai pas de petits-enfants! » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Nous adopterons » dit Itachi avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la maison.

« Ce doit être un enfant avec du sang Uchiha, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de ramener un bâtard et de lui demander d'être l'un d'entre nous, vous aurez besoin de lui trouver un remplaçant. »

« Père! » protestèrent Sasuke et Itachi.

« Croyez-moi, je ferai de vos vies un enfer » Il leur jeta un regard dur. « J'en fais la promesse »

Étrangement, tout revint à la normale.

Enfin, ce quotidien était loin d'être tranquille.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre! Haha, je sens que vous vous posez plein de questions! **Face sadique**

Sakura reviendra-t-elle faire des siennes?

Jusqu'où Fugaku ira-t-il pour séparer ses fils?

Et plusieurs autres, dont les réponses vous seront données dans le prochain chap ^^

Patience, patience...


	17. Parie

Chapitre XVII

Bet That

Parie

Salut tout le monde! Je parie que vous ne vous doutiez pas que ça pourrait finir comme cela, mais Sakura et Ino ont été renvoyées d'où elles venaient, et j'ai eu une longue discussion avec leurs pères. L'affaire fut réglée, les deux filles prirent leurs vies en main et Ino n'adressa plus jamais la parole à Sakura. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de le savoir. Au moins, toute cette histoire avait pris fin et nous pouvions tous aller de l'avant et passer à autre chose.

Bon, vous vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi j'ai soudainement et aussi facilement autorisé mes enfants à sortir ensemble. En fait, je n'ai aucune autre excuse que le fait que je suis devenu complètement sénile avec l'âge. Mais de toute façon, ça importe peu. J'avais pensé les laisser avoir un enfant ensemble, enfant qui se révéla être l'un de mes neveux, le plus mignon que j'aie jamais eu. Son nom est Uchiha Saeki. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mes propres enfants.

Je parie que vous ne me croirez pas, mais j'avance dans la centaine. Je suis vieux, mais je me sens comme un vieil immortel. « Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas mort, l'ancêtre? » m'avait dit sèchement un Itachi irrité par le manque de sommeil, du à son pleurnichard de fils. Je les ai fait vivre avec moi, pour ne pas rater un instant de la croissance de l'enfant. En même temps, je n'avais qu'à m'approcher pour les empêcher d'avoir des relations sexuelles sous mon toit.

Ça me plaisait.

Je me sentais comme si j'avais du contrôle sur eux, mais je savais évidemment que lorsqu'ils partaient travailler et laissaient Mikoto s'occuper du bébé, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient ensemble. En même temps, ça ne me dérangeait pas puisque je ne les avais jamais laissés avoir de sorties. Itachi a essayé de me faire faire une crise cardiaque l'autre soir, lorsqu'en plein milieu du dîner, il fit sa demande à son frère « Sasuke, veux-tu m'épouser? »

« Oui je le veux »

Et même si ces mots résonnaient encore et toujours dans ma tête, ils semblaient dégager tellement d'amour… C'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais changer. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. Et ce qui fit fondre mon cœur, c'est lorsque six ans plus tard, le petit Saeki âgé de cinq ans s'assit assis sur mes genoux, coloriant dans son livre d'images. « Alors, tu t'amuses? »

Il sourit. « Oui, maman et papa vont bientôt revenir, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'amèneraient dîner quelque part! » fit-il avec un sourire radieux.

« Ton papa et ta maman sont immatures » Je roulai mes yeux avec un petit gloussement.

« Je les aime » dit l'enfant. « Ce sont les meilleurs parents du monde entier » Puis il pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Je l'ai déjà remarqué »

« Hein, remarqué quoi? »

« Les autres enfants ont une vraie maman, mais moi j'ai deux papas » Il leva les yeux vers lui en souriant. « C'est bizarre, même ma maîtresse a semblé effrayée »

« Te sens-tu différent des autres enfants? »

« Non » Il sourit une nouvelle fois. « Ils m'aiment et je les aime, c'est tout ce qui importe » Ce n'est que cette nuit-là que j'appris que Saeki avait pris l'habitude de dormir entre Sasuke et Itachi, un sourire béat sur le visage. Je jeune garçon n'avait jamais l'air triste, et si jamais ça arrivait, c'était pour une chose sans importance qui pouvait être aisément réglée. En quelque sorte, le monde allait bien.

Itachi et Sasuke avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient de bons parents.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas mort, le vieux? » me demanda Itachi lorsque je le mandai un après-midi dans mon bureau. Je lui avais demandé de partir en voyage d'affaires; je voulais voir comment les deux autres se débrouilleraient sans Itachi qui traînait autour. Juste pour plaisanter, et me faire sourire.

« Crois-moi, Itachi. Je serai encore là lorsque tu seras toi aussi un "vieux". Je n'arrêterai jamais de vous embêter, Sasuke et toi » J'esquissai un sourire, et Itachi me lança un regard furieux. Une fois encore, il se rebellait contre tout ce que je lui disais de faire. « Et je tiens ma promesse » Je savais qu'Itachi n'était pas très heureux que ce soit une promesse à laquelle je tenais tant.

« Sasuke, Saeki! Nous partons en vacances! FAITES VOS VALISES! » Il se retourna vers moi d'un air narquois. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour le mettre dehors ainsi que Sasuke. Malheureusement, leur enfant partirait également.

« Je peux jouer à ce petit jeu-là jusqu'à ce que tu tombes raide mort, le vieux »

« Nous verrons bien »

Oui, je n'aurais pu rêver d'une meilleure vie.

* * *

WAOUH, ma première traduction complétée!

Ça a été dur, mais je crois qu'en dix-sept chapitres seulement, je me susi beaucoup améliorée.

Ça a été une fantastique expérience et je vous remercie, mes lecteurs et revieweurs, de m'avoir encouragée durant ces longs mois!

On se revoit prochainement (j'espère) pour de nouvelles fics ^^

Merci encore!


End file.
